Love is a Funny Thing
by LuckyGirly
Summary: Lily and James are rivals, plain and simple. But over the course of the 6th year, will their feelings differ? In between falling into the lake, opening kissing booths, magic carpet rides, snowball fights and more, Lily and James find out all about love.
1. Kissing boothes and fights

This story is being greatly edited. When I began it I was twelve, and my writing has improved greatly. This editing process may take a while, granted, but—I'd just like to fix it up. Yeah. Okay. Read?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

**Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 1**

Lily Leah Evans sat in a squashy blue armchair in the Gryffindor common room, carefully writing her Muggle Studies essay in her trademark neat handwriting. Her chair was alone, quiet in its little corner far removed from the crackling fire, around which boisterous and noisy students sat. She simply could not concentrate, even though she was top in her Muggle Studies class, being a half-Muggle herself. Halfway through an in-depth explanation of how a television worked, she stopped.

Her sparkly emerald-green eyes flashed in annoyance at the scene unfolding nearer to the fire in the common room. It was the typical sort of night: James Potter and the rest of the "Marauders" were messing around and goofing off. Lily thought he was a rather annoying boy, certainly nothing special.

Sadly, her view wasn't shared by the majority of the female population of Hogwarts. Many a girl in the sixth year aspired to be one of the Maurauders' girlfriends. It was a very much desired position to hold.

Lily, however, failed to see what was so attractive about him. Why were the girls so obsessed with him? Granted, his looks were okay. The lopsided grin wasn't anything special, just a way to charm teachers and students alike. And his hair. Didn't he know what a COMB was, for goodness sakes? Apparently not, because two strands of his hair never stuck the same way. Then there was that annoying habit of his ruffling his hair, like he thought it looked cool, like he'd just gotten off of a broom. Lily found this little quirk especially annoying.

Then there were his friends. Sirius, who, in Lily's opinion, was as bad (or worse) as James himself. He was a fellow prankster, and was not without the gift of looks himself. Sirius was extremely tall and muscular (he held the position of the Quidditch beater, while James was the chaser), with hair that flopped into his stunningly deep gray eyes.

Despite his looks, however, Lily and found Sirius to share some of James's irritating traits. Sirius easily went through one girl a week; he never paid attention in class, instead preferring to crack loud jokes and shoot spells at teachers' hair while they were turned around.

Then there was Remus Lupin. Strange, really, that he was a Marauder. It wasn't that he was ugly—far from it. In fact, Lily could at least understand why some girls fawned over him as if he was the newest WarloGloss lipstick. His eyes were kind and gray, although they were a friendlier shade than Sirius's; he had sandy hair and was tall, although he often appeared to be worn and tired.

No, Lily appreciated Remus for his personality. He didn't harbor the same arrogant traits that Sirius and James held in abundance. He was more of a quiet person.. Remus was also top in mostly all of his classes, along with James. Sirius was extremely intelligent as well.

For some reason that she couldn't fathom—and this infuriated Lily greatly—James and Sirius never seemed to study, but passed all their classes and exams with flying colors. It was unfair, is what it was.

Lastly, there was Peter Pettigrew, who belonged with the group least of all, in Lily's opinion. Peter was a sweet boy, no doubt, but why did he want to get mixed up in Potter's sort of crowd, Lily did wonder. He was a short, chubby boy with thin mousey-blonde hair and watery blue eyes.

He wasn't especially smart (Lily had tutored him on several occasions), while he helped with pranks, Lily suspected he didn't come up with the plans, and if you didn't know, you probably wouldn't think he belonged in a prestigious group like the Marauders. But he did, and that was the end of that.

Lily, frustrated by the noise, pushed back a lock of her fire-colored hair, which right now matched her fiery temper. James was currently discussing a possibility of opening a kissing booth at the upcoming, first annual Hogwarts fair.

"Just think!" he was saying excitedly to Sirius. "We could be, like, PAID to snog girls! How come we didn't think of this before? We'll be raking galleons—we'll all split it between us. Remus, we could buy you some new robes, couldn't we?"

James looked over at the robes Remus was currently clothed in.

"Haven't you had that one since second year?" he asked, a bit quieter at least.

Lily could see Remus declining the kissing booth offer. It brought a smile to Lily's lips. It gave her hope. Maybe Remus could change his friends. Or maybe not, she countered, as she listened to Sirius's response.

"Yeah! Brilliant idea, James mate." Sirius was wearing a wide-eyed grin similar to James's. "How much should we charge per snog? I'd say 3, maybe 4 galleons per kiss, how about you, Prongs?"

"Maybe it could be like, time according to price. How about a galleon a minute?" James suggested.

Lily couldn't stand another moment of this ridiculous, big headed talk. She headed straight towards the red velvet-covered couch that the four were sprawled on.

"Much as I admire you boys' , erm, _marketing skills_", Lily began, dripping that word with as much sarcasm as she could muster, "you've got to be quiet, or else leave the common room. Some people," she continued, "would like to actually to complete some schoolwork instead of making plans for degrading snogging booths."

"Oh, sod off, Evans, you've been listening to our conversation, haven't you? You'll be first in line in our booth, no doubts about it." James joked playfully, tossing a grin her way.

"Oh, be quiet!" Lily said, her temper rising. "I can't even think of any poor sods who'd be willing to _kiss_ you for even a minute, and I am most DEFINITELY not one of them!"

Lily did not know what it was about James that made her so angry. It was just the arrogant, conceited, self assured way that he always assumed things—that he was the best, that Gryffindor would win the match—even that Sprout would give them a pop quiz.

What infuriated Lily most of all was that, most of the time, he WAS always right.

"Oh, really?" said James pleasantly, his casual, annoying smirk still snugly in place. "Watch and learn, Evans."

"Hey! Which girls in here would be willing to kiss me?"

To Lily's very great dismay, mostly all of the girls in the common room (the exceptions being Lily and about three other girls) raised their hands wholeheartedly.

Lily spluttered and stumbled over her words in open fury. "You—you, little arrogant—"

"Evans, you are such a _sweet_ shade of pink. Are you embarrassed, petal?" Sirius said. This just served to annoy Lily even more. Petal was the "funny" (huh, very funny, Lily thought) nickname that James and Sirius had so _kindly _bestowed to Lily. It was bad enough to be named after some sort of stupid flower, Lily thought, and just as bad to be nicknamed in a flower-related way, too. Lily retaliated by slapping Sirius, not with full force at all, on his cheek.

"Oooh, is our little petal getting _violent_?" Sirius said mockingly, opening his eyes as wide as quarters and pouting.

This time Lily really did slap him, full force, on his arm. It left a lasting red handprint. Sirius looked rather shocked, but he didn't retaliate. He simply put a hand to his cheek, wincing slightly in pain.

Lily felt a slight pang of remorse in her stomach; perhaps it had been a bit unnecessary and rude to slap him so hard.

"Nice slap, Evans." Sirius said, in an 'we're-equals' sort of way. "Didn't know you had it in you."

Lily stood, not wanting to say sorry but feeling that she probably should.

Her qualms about slapping Sirius were instantly forgotten when he next spoke.

"I don't think a normal female could have slapped so hard. Hey, perhaps you're not a normal female because you haven't gone out with either of us!" Sirius commented jokingly, still massaging the red handprint on his cheek.

"So, I'm not a normal female, according to you two, because I haven't _gone out with either of you? _ I don't think ever heard something SO dumb. Oh, well. I take that back. You see, this was before I'd heard about your KISSING BOOTH idea…" Lily exclaimed, anger written across every inch of her face.

"Oh, Evans , you're just saying that because you would never have the imagination, the creativity, the _sheer wit_ to think of an idea that begins to compare with ours. It's okay to jealous, petal" James said jokingly, "just recognize your feelings for once, okay?" he said with the tone of an overly concerned guidance counselor.

"So, so you think that the KISSING BOOTH idea is one of _sheer wit_?" Lily retaliated, her anger getting all the more pronounced as the fight went on.

"Yeah." Sirius broke in, with the "uh, duh" type of expression on his face.

"Well, we'll see whose booth makes more money, won't we, Potter?" Lily said with a smirk of her own.

"What, you're doing a booth?" James exclaimed in surprised, accidentally letting his cool façade slip up for a moment.

"Yes, I am, Potter. And no doubt it will make MUCH more money than your sad booth." Lily explained.

"Fine. I'll make a bet with you, Evans." James said suddenly.

Lily stopped for a second, waiting.

"If our booth makes more money than yours, then you have-to-uhmmmm…." James paused.

He paused, then whispered something to Sirius. Sirius grinned, apparently delighted, and whispered something back to his friend.

Lily tapped her foot. She really needed to get back to that Muggle Studies essay.

"Evans…if our booth gets more money than yours, as it is sure to," a grin of glee was forming on James's mouth, "you have to go out with me."

Lily was just opening her mouth to say, _no way in hell!_ But then she thought. "If our booth raises more money… you have to stop bothering me…like, forever."

"Hey, that's not fair! I'll stop bothering you for… two months. Nothing more than that, Evans, or the deal is off."

"Fine" Lily called to him in frustration. "The deal is ON, Potter. And Sirius", she added as an afterthought. "Prepare to be beaten."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots, Evans." James exclaimed mockingly.

Lily stomped off, up the white marble stairs to the girl's dormitory. As she grasped the gold rail going up, decorated with small pictures of Hogwarts' greatest head girls, all saying things like, "tie your shoelaces!" or "pull that hair out from in front of your face!", she wondered what she'd gotten herself into. Sure, she had to win… if only she had a brilliant idea to match the prize that was certain to be hers…

A/N: Okay, okay, sorry that was terrible. Can't help it. Please review ! I wanna know whether to do a second chapter.. only if I get some reviews. Hope you liked. Bye!


	2. Help, and booth ideas

This chapter is being edited…yeah. I'm probably working my way up till the…sixth chapter or so? Hmmm. Okay. So, read, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story , they belong to O great J.K Rowling.

That sounded like it came from the bible, didn't it? I didn't mean for it to.

Oh well, I'll carry on.

Anyway, without further ado (dun dun DUN) and stuff…. Here's the fic.

**Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 2**

Lily crashed up the stairs into her dormitory which she shared with her three best friends, Hazel, Amanda, and Michelle.

Hazel was the subtle beauty of the group. Her shoulder-length brown, straight hair and upward-slanting large hazel-colored eyes attracted stares from many a boy at Hogwarts. She had a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, which while everyone else insisted were "cute", they weren't the ones with little brown dots sprinkled, like spilled salt, all over her nose and cheeks.

Even though Hazel was beautiful, she rarely tried really hard with make up or clothes. As a child, Hazel's mother—Marianne—had constantly emphasized Hazel's beauty, and even tried to send Hazel's picture to a modeling agency (Hazel threw a rare screaming fit at her mother's action).

Perhaps because her mother made so much out of her beauty, Hazel made so little out of it. She was a bit withdrawn and shy, though she connected to her best friends quite well.

Although Amanda was the current seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team (3 years winning the Hogwarts Quidditch cup, thank you very much) , her close acquaintances often thought Amanda should start a cheerleading squad. Amanda was the most excited, bouncy person ever—possibly ever to walk the earth.

She was short, average weight, with curly blonde hair, the color and texture of beautiful corn silk, a pale yellow. Her eyes were round and light blue, which had the habit of widening when she saw somebody she liked. She had a very down-to-earth approach of saying things, which often got her in deep trouble with teachers, and earned her many detentions.

Michelle had deep black eyes, long, straight shiny black hair, and dark skin. She basically had classic Oriental features, and wasn't traditionally considered a pretty sort of girl, she was beautiful in a different way. Her main love was gymnastics, and had been on a competing gymnastics team before she'd come to Hogwarts.

Lily, Hazel and Amanda knew that constant gymnastics was one of the few things Michelle sorely missed from her childhood.

Michelle was also extraordinarily enthusiastic and ambitious. She could oftentimes be seen planning sometimes what were absurd things, like trying to organize a Hogwarts gymnastics team or group hikes into the Forbidden forest.

"Lily… umm… er… what happened?" Hazel questioned cautiously of Lily's noisy arrival.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, just as Amanda, blunt as ever, proceeded to interrupt her.

"It was James, once again, am I correct? You got into a shouting match with him, challenged him to what-have-you, and now are mad, once again." Amanda rattled off in a bored way while lying on her stomach on her bed, reading the newest TeenWitch magazine with subdued interest.

"Honestly, he is SUCH an annoying, smug, little…-- Lily exclaimed, apparently searching for the worst word that she could find to describe her sworn enemy.

"Idiot?" Offered Michelle helpfully from the far corner of the room.

"Pig head?" Amanda suggested.

"Prat?" Hazel offered.

The three burst into giggles. The list of insults for James that were discussed in the dormitory went up by the second; Hazel suspected it must be in the thousands now.

"Guys!" Lily whined. "Listen to what happened."

"Sorry, sorry." Amanda replied on the last of her giggles. "What did he do?

"We-ell," Lily said, I was innocently sitting, trying to write my Muggle Studies essay—"

"Yeah, I've still got to do that…" Michelle remarked with a hazy look in her eyes. Lily shot her an annoyed look (for interrupting), and continued.

"—when he and Sirius start discussing the possibility of opening a KISSING booth at the Hogwarts festival! In tones loud enough for someone in Siberia to hear! And he said that his booth would definitely make more than mine. I've got to prove him wrong." Lily ranted, wringing her hands in consternation.

"Wait, Lils, you're doing a booth? I didn't know that! What are you doing?" asked Michelle, her midnight-black eyes sparkling with eagerness.

"Uhmmmm, well, I was hoping you guys would help me with that side of things… right, you guys?" asked Lily hopefully.

The room (for once) was silent. The girls stared off into space and thought deeply. Lily just needed something to beat that arrogant jerk…

After a few minutes, Amanda spoke out excitedly.

"Hey, Lily, I've got the best idea. You open a rival kissing booth! It'll be the ultimate test to prove he isn't the only popular one around here. It'll be great." Amanda said with relish, savoring her idea.

"'Manda!" exclaimed Lily in shock. "That is completely derogatory, completely degrading, and…HEY! That might just be the most perfect idea! It'll prove to him that he's not the only one who's admired around this place."

"Well, at least that's done with." Amanda replied.

"Wait, I just thought of something. James is doing the booth with Sirius, and… wait, you guys! That means one of you has to help me…please?" asked Lily.

"No way, girly! I helped you figure out the idea, which, I might add, is extremely brilliant, crème de la crème, marvelous, the work of an absolute genius, the cream of the crop, totally wonderfully amazingly awesome, --and, well, I helped with that, anyway, so it has to be Haze or 'Chelle."

"Not me! Noo, Lily, my bestest friend, no! The boys don't like me—you'd be losing galleons! You'd lose the bet!" Michelle exclaimed quickly, a certain fear in her coal-colored almond-shaped eyes.

Lily looked in amusement between the two friends, each making their cases why they shouldn't be partnering her.

"Lily, noooo!" Hazel was saying earnestly. "I'll do anything—but that!"

Amanda was currently staring at a high-strung Hazel, who was clearly going overboard and ranting on and on. It wasn't often that Hazel did this, but when she did, there was almost no stopping her. She could go on for hours and hours. You could leave the room, and she'd still be there, ranting to the wall.

"—and if a boy kissed me, they'd see my freckles. My FRECKLES! My dreaded, ugly, horrendous FRECKLES! They'd see them right up close, as plain as day, all over my face! I'd never get a boyfriend! What do—"

Lily sighed in exasperation, and looked at Hazel, who seemed unperturbed to Lily's annoyance.

"Shut UP, Hazel! Now!" Lily exclaimed as if she was some commander. "Attention! Left, left, left right left!"

The girls started giggling for a few minutes, and eventually Hazel joined in and stopped ranting about her freckles, which was a relief for Lily, Amanda, and Michelle. Eventually they all calmed down, and Lily reclaimed her serious face, reserved only for important matters.

"Seriously, you guys. One of you HAS to help me. It's not fair… Black and Sirius would be two against just me, and they'd definitely make more money than me," Lily exclaimed, preparing her puppy face, which was reserved especially for matters of begging and such.

The three other girls looked at each other guiltily. They knew perfectly well that if they'd been in the same situation as Lily was, they would want help from one of their friends.

Michelle had a rather guilty memory of the time, just last month, when Lily had begrudgingly helped Michelle trudge around the icy-cold castle, frozen chilly in its wintery season, putting up flyers for Michelle's newly-formed SFHSR (Support for Hogwarts Students Rights.) Lily had willfully even charmed the hot fuchsia-colored flyers to breathe a bright, iridescent orange colored steam in the students closest to it's face, and would not evaporate until the students carefully read the notice.

True, the SFHSR hadn't exactly taken off on the wings of one of the Care of Magical Creatures teacher's larger Hipogriffs. McGonagall had made Michelle and Lily take down the flyers on account of the brightly-colored steam obscuring the students' vision, the thought was still there. (Besides, professor Flitwick had discreetly added fifteen points to Gryffindor, because he was impressed at the use and effect of Lily's charm.)

Lily, having been in the begging situation many times, sensed her friends weaken. She sat up a little straighter on Amanda's bed, which they were communing on.

They often gathered on Amanda's bed, since it was farthest away, secluded bed that was farthest from the other, quite unfriendly two girls that they unfortunately shared a rather large dormitory room with. It was also closest to the showers room, which came in handy when getting to the closet bed to dry off.

Also, if you were fortunate, you could be the lucky recipient of one of Amanda's famous untangling and hair-drying charms. These were very useful when you slept late and feared walking into the Great Hall with wet, uncombed hair and looking like a hedgehog that had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Yes, there were definitely times where the three other girls greatly appreciated Amanda's skill at beauty spells.

Hazel, sensing the guilty feeling that was traveling around the small circle like a scentless, colorless gas, decided to throw a fair idea into the circle.

"Okay, I have a fair idea, because none of us want to DO this." Hazel gave Lily a playful rolling-the-eyes look.

"Go on." Encouraged Lily, slightly nodding her head.

"So, I learned it from my cousin, Tory, when none of them wanted to do the chores around the house." Hazel began.

"So…why couldn't they just uh…USE MAGIC?" asked Michelle in an isn't- it – obvious sort of way.

"She was a MUGGLE, Michelle…remember?" Hazel responded.

Hazel's mother was a witch, and her father was a Muggle. She lived with her mother, mostly, during the summers, but she visited her father, and her Muggle cousins, on the rare occasion that she went to see her Dad.

"Oh, yeah, her…" Michelle answered faintly, forgetting for a moment that not everyone lived in a totally wizarding community.

"Anyway, she told me this fair way to decide who has to do the chores, you know, like sweeping the kitchen or whatever. You take pieces of paper and write the people's names each on a separate piece of paper. Then, you crumple it up, and have somebody else pull one out of a hat. The person whose name is on it has to do the chore or whatever." Hazel finished.

"Okay, so we'll do that. Hey, Manda, wanna get me a piece of parchment and a quill?" Lily said.

Amanda reached over, accidentally knocking over her Transfiguration essay, and grabbed a spare piece of parchment, and her favorite eagle-feathered quill. Unfortunately, it was very cheap, so it shed feathers everywhere it went.

She handed the things over, and Lily ripped three small pieces off, writing a girl's name on each one. She then reached to her head a took of her quite large pointed wizard's hat, and threw the three crumpled pieces of parchment in it. She reached in, grasped a slip of paper, and said….

A/N: Sorry for the lame attempt at a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be much better… I promise. Once again, if you have any ideas (about who should get picked, about the plot, whatever) feel free to suggest them! Hoped you liked the fic. Sorry this chapter was soooo bad, once again, the next chapter WILL be better. Anyway, please review! They mean a lot to me… and encourage me to keep writing!

Okay, oh and thank you SO much to the people that reviewed:

**A-is-for-Amy**: Thank you so much for the idea! It's great and I'm going to use it, so once again thanks. Oh and the thing about Sirius being prepared to slap Lily, I don't know. It just came to mind, you know?

**lovehimnot** : Thank you! I hope you'll like the story.

**popppincorn** : Thanks!

**Charming Visions** : Yeah, I'm trying to finish this chapter as soon as I can!

**tHeOnEaNdOnLyStEpHy** : Awww, thanks for the compliments! I am trying to finish this thing soon as I can.

**anymos-chan** : Thanks! I hope this chapter will meet your expectations.

**Crazy-Phychotic-Freak** : Thank you! I'm trying to finish this chapter as soon as I possibly can, ok?


	3. Ideas and uncovered secrets

Editing... again ... joy!

Disclaimer: La la la, nothing belongs to me, but you already knew that, didn't ya? (

A/N: Anyways, the reason I am writing this chapter sooner than usual, is that I am at home, sick! Yes, fun fun. Sorry for being kind of bitter, but you know, whatever. I'll try to get this chapter out soon(ish), although it might take me awhile to write, I will finish it! Oh, and for about 4 weeks after this chapter I won't be posting. That's because I'll be away for part of the summer! Wahoo! But never fear, I will not EVER abandon the story (well, until it's done) and I will continue it!

**Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hazel!" Lily cried triumphantly, reading the hastily scribbled name on the crumpled piece parchment that lay in her small hands.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Hazel cried so loudly that the two rude girls that Lily and her friends so unfortunately shared the dorm with looked over at the sound.Faye Costel and Bree Norrington looked over at the group of girls, presumablyannoyed.

"Care to be a little QUIETER?" Bree suggestedin her snotty voice, shaking her perfect, pin-straight platinum blonde hair, large green eyes flashing annoyance, while Faye nodded vigorously, her own brown bangs swaying back and forth. "Some of us at trying to TALK, here, girls." Bree added in a rather superior tone.

"Hmmm, sorry." Said Hazel in a breezy matter, obviouslynottruly meaning it.

"What'rethey're having an in-depth conversation about? Nail polish?" smirked Michelle, just soft enough so Lily, Amanda and Hazel could hear, but so Faye and Bree couldn't.

"Seriously Lily...I can't do this." Hazel said, a worried look on her face.

Lily sighed. She did feel badly at her friend's unwillingness to participate, but there HAD been a deal, after all.

"You've got to, Haze, it's not fair if you don't. You'll do great!" Lily encouraged.

Hazel looked doubtful at Lily's remark, but remained silent.

A few more minutes passed in usual girlish chitchat about nothing of real importance.

Hazel, seeming to have pondered the situation she was in during the conversation, spoke up once more.

"Lih-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Hazel whined. "Do I HAVE to?"

"Haze. YOU were the one who even thought of the picking-from- the-wizard's hat or whatever! It's really your own fault, you know, that you were picked." said Amanda casually, while experimenting with her corn- on-the-cob-colored wavy blonde hair. "So, you guys, do you like it?" asked Amanda of her newly pin-straight golden hair. "Gir-uls, quiet DOWN!" she added in a quiet , smirking voice, so she sounded exactly like Bree, while pushing her own nose so she rather resembled a pig wearing a blonde wig. Breedid have a rather upturned nose.

"Here, 'Chelle, come over here, I wanna try something with YOUR hair." Amanda exclaimed with a small, evil smile taking over here pale features and claiming her rosy cheeks and blue eyes.

Michelle disinterestedly followed Amanda, and they both disappeared to Hazel's bed, which had a rather large mirror that liked to offer advice if your makeup was done right or if your hair was okay or whatever. It was a present from Hazel's beauty-obsessed mother, who wanted Hazel to always look perfect, and be a model for WitchOccasion's robe magazine. Sadly for Hazel's mom, Amanda was the one who used it most, her being more the beauty queen of the group than Hazel.

"Sorry, Hazel...but it was fair, sorry and all. Now." Lily started to adopt her brisk, no-nonsense voice, which unfortunately was her most usual one. "We have to think about the booth. OUR booth." Lily added as an afterthought, slightly squinting her eyes at the ceiling and screwing up her mouth, which incidentally her friends thought that looked like a mentally deranged owl.

"Lils, don't do that to your face." Added Hazel in a quiet oh- poor-me type voice.

"Haze, I'm not falling for the voice again," Lily said in a brisk manner. "So. How can we make our booth better than Sirius and James's booth?" she said, more to herself than Hazel.

The girls tossed random ideas back and forth like the crimson- colored quaffle that Amanda so often threw around with her close quidditch comrades. However, it was as if the metaphorical quidditch ball kept tragically slipping from their fingers. None of the half-formed ideas got to each other.

The girls went to bed tired, with way too many headaches, and a firmresolution to beat James Potter and Sirius Black senseless.

* * *

Lily, Amanda, Michelle and Hazel were at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast, same as always. The large, heavy grey stone table creaking and groaned, the testimonies of its many years of service. Its many cracks and indents were starting to crumble.

Michelle shoved Lily aside, squinting down the rows of mountainous foods at the long table, searching for the cinnamon-oat flavored porridge that she consumed without rest every morning. She finally spotted the object of her adoration, and, knocking a few unwitting first years over in the process, turned to get it and returned to her spot between Lily and Hazel.

Finally, after a long, uneventful breakfast , in which Hazel had inadvertedly drooped her head, in sleepiness, in Michelle's beloved cinnamon-oat porridge ("My hair still smells like porridgey crap! Ewwww!" exclaimed a grumpy Hazel, hair stickingupand mussed up with porridgey goo) the girls headed through the crowded halls to McGonagall's transfiguration class.

As Lily waited outside, rubbing her eyes, she still couldn't get the kissing booth idea out of her head. As McGonagall got out her specialized large, rusty gold-colored teacher's key and rigidly opened the door, the students dazedly filtered into the small, dark room and took their seats. Lily and the girls took their usual row of seats right in the middle of the class. Lily shook her head again, and tapped her temple, as if that would wake her up. It felt just like somebody had just poured a whole cauldron of Sleeping Draught down her throat.

Lily shifted slightly in her straight-backed polished wooden chair, and her desk creaked slightly as McGonagall began her class. McGonagall was right now explaining the proper method of transfiguring a rabbit into a wastepaper basket.

McGonagall regally walked down the rows of seats, distributing on each wooden, creaky desk, a fairly small, scared-looking rabbit that hopped along the length of the desk. Lily eyed hers suspiciously. She had never been particularlygood at Transfiguration.

Lily looked over at Michelle's wastepaper basket enviously. HERS was, of course, already transfigured perfectly. Lily's closest attempt had been a wastepaper basket that still had furry feet and hopped all along the length of her desk. That couldn't be very useful for putting trash in, Lily mused, it would probably hop away and try to dodge the rubbish.

Michelle, of course, was the shining star of the Transfiguration class. Lily at least felt better at seeing that Amanda and Hazel hadn't done much better at the transfiguration attemptsthan Lily. Amanda's wastepaper basket was a small, fur-trimmed thing that wobbled and quivered about quite unsteadily. Hazel's was similar to Lily's except Hazel's occasionally flashed different colors, and had no idea why.

* * *

Lily opened her eyes, blinking in confusion from her long, restful nap in Binn's class. Binn's class was by far the most boring in all of Hogwarts, and Lily did have to admit there were some pretty boring teachers. But Binns far outstripped his colleagues in the field of boringness. Lily was, at the very least, grateful thatshe wasn't required to take notes today.

The four friends had a system about Binns class, so only one person per day had to suffer the horror of taking notes in History of Magic. They had a rotating schedule, and one person every day had to take notes for the whole group, which would later be copied and distributed to the other three.Evidently, today was Amanda's turn, because she had a sort of glassy-eyed stare and she continued to periodically jot down notes about Marvin the Merciless, whoever he was.

Lily took out a scrap piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to Hazel, who still seemed to be (miraculously) awake. Her head was leaning against her palmin theclassic thinking position.

Lily quicklyscrawled :_ H—Any ideas about our kissing booth? Gotta make sure it's better than THEIRS. Write back soon as possible, if you are awake. –L_

She then cocked her arm and attempted to toss the scrap of crumpled-up parchment to a safe landing on Hazel's desk. Unfortunately, Lily was rather bad at aiming and throwing. There was a reason that Amanda was a chaser and Lily was—well, not.

To Lily's increased horror, the slip of parchment did not land safely on Hazel's desk, as planned. It had landed right on the desk behind Hazel's...which, incidentally, belonged to Sirius Black! Lily let out a soft moan of frustration. This was going to ruin everything! She saw Sirius's eyes widen as his eyes quickly scanned the scribbled note. He quickly passed it to James, who read it too, and looked shocked.

Lily sighed. This was the first time in her entire Hogwarts careerthat she wasn't looking forward to the end of a History of Magic Lesson...

A/N: So, how'd ya like it? Please, please, please, please, please with a cherry and whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles and hot fudge and crushed oreos on top...review! Please! If you have ANY comments at all, you know, like comments, whatever! I changed it so I can get reviews from everyone, even anonymous people. Oh, also, if you have ANY ideas, those would be helpful too! Like, about the fair, how James reacts...anything at all! Also, as I think I said before, I will not be updating for around a month because I will be away for the summer. But do not worry, after that I will update as normal! Again, please please review...hey, did I say I like long reviews? Teeeheee. Byebye!


	4. Detentions and snowy weather

Editing. I know this is taking a while, but I think it's worth it. Ho hum.

Disclaimer: Hmm, lalalala. You already know what I'm going to say don't you? But, I will say it again! If you think Harry Potter belongs to me and not the great JK Rowling, you may want to take a visit to a psychologist. (Not to offend anyone who goes to a psychologist, or whatever.)

A/N: I am actually starting this chapter sooner than I thought, before camp. I will probably not finish it and post it before camp but hey, ho what can you do. Sorry if it seems like forever to get this chapter out, it will get posted, eventually.

Oh, yes and I would like to apologize for a mistake that hye em yes spotted…I wrote in chapter one that Amanda was a seeker, then in chapter three I implied that she was a chaser! I forgot to re-read chapters one and two before I wrote the third, sorry! Too impatient, that's me. Anyway, to set the record straight and all, she's a seeker, okay? O-kay! On with the ficcy…

**Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 4**

* * *

Time seemed to go very, very quickly in Binn's class, which was quite unusual. Usually, his classes seemed like they stretched and loomed into eternity, while Binns droned on and on about Fredrick the Frightened or other such historical figures.

Today, the boring factor remained as usual. But the reason that time seemed to pass quickly while Lily gazed dejectedly through Binn's silvery, transparent form, wasn't because the goblin rebellions were suddenly becoming more interesting. It was just that she just wanted to have the element of surprise about her kissing booth, and was worried what James'd say to her after class ended. Lily didn't risk attempting to send any more notes to Hazel. Black would probably get them first, him being on the Quidditch team and all.

When the bell that signified the end of the class sounded, Lily quickly collected her books, pushed theminto her bag, and scuttled towards the mahogany wooden door, as to avoid Potter. She was just allowing herself to breathe a small sigh of relief before rushing off to her advanced Arithmancy course when she felt a strong, rough, large hand grip her shoulder. She felt a knot clench in her stomach. That hand could only belong to one all-too-familiarQuidditch player. Tensing her body, she braced herself to turn around and face him.

The last thing that Lily expected was for Potter to be laughing his head off. However, that is what he appeared to be doing. He was stamping his feet, eyes closed in hilarity, tears of laughter running down his rather handsome face. He seemed to overcome by the hilarity of whatever he was laughing about to even speak at all, and clutched Lily's shoulder, possibly to keep his balance.

Lily blinked back at him owlishly, absolutely and completely consumedby her confusion of the situation. Her eyes traveled absently to his face, wherelarge, fat silvery tears of laughter swifty ran down his face. She simply couldn't see what was so hilarious, what he was laughing about. Had somebody hit her with a Bat Bogey hex and she didn't know?

She had expected him to be screaming at her furiously for stealing her idea. But he was laughing? This was something she'd never, in a million years expected. This was more unexpected than the time that Michelle had announced that she wanted to be a professional clown when she left Hogwarts and travel the globe with famous circuses.

_Thismust be some sort of dream_, thought Lily._This certainly wouldn't be occuring in real life.__Hey, maybe I nodded off during Binn's classic speech about goblin rebellions._ Lily pinched herself, and felt the sharp pain engulf her wrist. This was no dream. This was reality? So why was Potter laughing?

"Potter!" Lily exclaimed sharply, attempting to regain her control at last. "Let go of me! We don't have all day, here! I have a rather important Arithmancy class to attend!" She exclaimed, nowannoyed.

She attempted to break free, but James, being the exceptionally strong Chaser that he was, held on tight as not to let her go, butloose enough that he wouldn't hurt her. James seemed to be having quite a lot of trouble getting his words out.

Various onlookers in the crowded, communal hall were gazing at Lily and James with expressions of confusion. Lily could even spot one or two of James's many admirers staring at Lily with jealous expressions, looking as if they'd swallowed a lemon whole. The crowd flowed around Lily and James, like a waterfall flowing around a rock in its path.

"You—you—you---" James gasped and choked for breath.

"Thought—beat—Marauders! Hahahahaha!" James cried out, still laughing hysterically.

"What did you say?" asked Lily, clearly bemused.

"You—thought—could beat—Mau—Mau—Marauders—at kissing booth! Hahahahaahahahaahahahaa!" James managed to explain, before succumbing to another round of furious laughter.

This time Lily comprehended James's words. He was mocking them, sayingthat sheand Hazel would never be able tobeat the Marauders! Well, she'd show him! Lily's fists clenched tightly in fury. Her normally happy, smiling mouth sunk into a angry frown. Her emerald eyes sparked, and her face rapidly turned the color of a ripening tomato.

In other words, Lily Evans was mad. Very, very mad.

Without waiting for James to regain his control over what seemed to be some immense hilarity, Lily decided to just go ahead and start shouting at him, like she always did. She forgot that there were hundreds of onlookers watching curiously to the scene that unfolded before them. She forgot that there were teachers lurking about in the hall.

She forgot her normal, usual rule-loving, prim, law-abiding Lily Evans self. With Potter, well, Potter was a special case. Potter was the only one who could trigger Lily Evans's explosive temper without even shouting at her first.

"POTTER! YOU CONCEITED, ARROGANT JERK!" Lily began, her beautiful, normally sparkling green eyes widening in clear fury.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYBODY ELSE! AND I'M SICK OF IT! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY POPULAR ONE AROUND THIS CASTLE!" Lily screeched, people beginning to cover their ears for fear of becoming deaf, and many hadthe good sense to rush immediately to their classes for cover.

James laughing expression was almost gone, so now he could, presumably get his words out. He looked down at the petite redhead screaming her head off at him and attempted, somewhat in vain, to calm her down.

"Hey, Lily, calm down. That's great you're doing a kissing booth! Hey, does anyone get a go? Do I get a kiss, too?" asked James inwhat he evidently thought was arather seductive matter, puckering his lips up jokingly.

"YOU—YOU—YOU—" Lily began, but she felt sharp, thin fingers tap her shoulder, rather different than the strong hand that had gripped her shoulder just minutes before.

"Detentions to Lily Evans and James Potter, for causing a disturbance in the hall." McGonagall recited primly. "You are to meet me at my office at eight pm Friday night, and it would not be wise to be tardy. And, for goodness sakes, keep your voice down, Ms. Evans! I could hear you screaming like a banshee all the way from the other side of the castle!" McGonagall added, and with that, walked off, her pointy witch's hat, identical to so many others, disappearing in the hustle and bustle of the crowded hallway.

Lily looked shamefully at the floor. She'd been yelled at by McGonagall! She hadn't ever had detention, not ever. And just over some stupid screaming match with Potter! She turned to run away, as far away, as possible, from Potter. But, try as she might, she couldn't run away from her great many troubles with him, and as Lily slipped through the few empty spaces in the congested hallway, it seemed as if the troubles wouldn't be corrected for a while. And as James earnestly ran after, while tripping over a stray student's foot and spilling ink all over his textbooks, he wondered why on earth he was so willing to go to such great lengths for this spitfire.

Yes, Lily and James were a very confused pair at the moment.

* * *

"Porcois Deloco." Lily sighed halfheartedly to the Fat Lady as the portrait hole swung open. The room was bright and bustling, full withpeople laughing, doing their homework, or simplytalking with their friends. She didn't feel like joining in the happy chatter, so she brought her heavy potions homework onto a comfortable armchair.

_Why am I so upset about getting one measly detention, anyway?_ Lily thought to herself, while correctly writing that tanderrod was the key ingredient in a Remembrance Brew. _It's not as if it's the end of the world._ Lily continued on with her homework, slowly and meticulously filling in the answers, the scratching sound of the quill on parchment soothing her mind.

Then she came out to reality and realized her detention, whatever it happened to be, was to be with Potter. _It IS the end of the world._ Thought Lily quite grumpily, scribbling yet another answer to a question about a Sleeping Draught.

* * *

Lily blearily opened her eyes the next morning asthe bright, dazzling sunlight hit her eyelids. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut, and snuggled down, under her various warm, comfortableblankets,attempting to fit in a few more minutes' sleep. Soon after, though, she was awakened by Amanda, who wasshouting her head off.

"Lils!" Amanda shouted, jumping on the end of Lily's bed, and landing with a small thud on Lily's right foot,andLily groaned in pain. "Wake up, sleepyhead! It's snowing!"

Lily quickly shot up in bed, her eyes bright and shining with ill-disguised excitement. She loved snow, and winter was her favorite time of year.

She and Amanda quickly dressed, and made their way down to the Great Hall. The large room was filled with happy chatter and laughterof students. Lily looked up. The magical ceiling was bewitched to mirror the weather outside, and right now, large, white flakes looked to be falling in abundance.

Midway through breakfast, Mcgonagall's voice suddenly became heard all over the great hall. Students stopped to listen, various breakfast foods hanging out of her mouth. Lily had to suppress a giggle as she saw Amanda with porridge steadily dripping onto the table from her spoon.

"Students," began Mcgonagall, her voice clearly disapproving, "we would like to _cancel_"(she said this with a rather questioning look on her face)"classes for today, as some headmasters are inclined to believe that we should"(she checked her list with obvious disapproval)"celebrate the merriment of the magical winter season. That is all. Enjoy your day."

The chatter started up again, people celebrating, and whispering "yes!" to each other. Lily could see Sirius Black standing on the other side of the Gryffindor table, doing a celebratory dance that was rather strange. She watched as he was led down by an annoyed professor McGonagall.

"Lils," Amanda began, a slow, evil smile spreading across her delicate features, "this means only one thing. Snow wars."

A/N: I'm sorry if that was a really bad, plotless chapter. It was. I got back from being away over the summer awhile ago, and it was kind of hard to pick up where I left off in the last chapter. I have some plans for the next chapter, though, and I think it should be pretty good. Any suggestions, for whatever are welcome. PLEASE please PLEASE review! I'd appreciate it SOOOOOOOO much. Thanks!

Anyways as always, thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

Plumkin: Here's more!

i like to skip : Thanks so much! I'm writing as fast as my little fingers can type!

CrazyPhychoticFreak : Sorry about your cherry allergy! Thanks for the compliment.

lovehimnot: Thanks! Yes, the idea about the note landing on Sirius's desk was kind of last-minute, but I'm glad you liked it! I will try to update soon too.

Black Slytherin Girl : Right…let the fun begin! This will be a fun chapter!

nicky : Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Hmmm, well, about Sirius and James tormenting Lily, well, a little but I'm not going to get too carried away. And Lily and her friends will torment them right back, or at least that's the plan! I'll try to add some more Remus, but it's kind of hard because he's the neutral one, so there really isn't much to say…still, I'll try.

tHeOnEaNdOnLyStEpHy : Thanks! Oh, and it's okay!

hye em yes : I am so sorry about that! I guess I just forgot. I mean for her to be a seeker, though, sorry! Thanks for spotting my mistake. Oh, and I'm glad you think the story's good. I keep worrying that it's bad…


	5. Snowball fights and accidents

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. never have, never can, and never will become mine. Sadly. Please don't sue. I am but a sad, young, little fan-fic-writing child, with not a penny in my pockets.

** Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 5**

* * *

Lily, Michelle, Amanda and Hazel stepped outside, each looking distinctly different in their assorted muggle snow wear. Students hadn't been let outsideif notwearing the bare minimums—a jacket, hat, pants, mittens and boots. Not all the students, especially those that descendedfrom pure-blooded families, possessed acceptable muggle snow wear, and few had heavy wizard wear designed for winter. In solution, there was an assorted box of muggle winter wear near the door. If the teachers by the doorsnoticed a student not wearing acceptable clothing, they would give them a muggle hat, or boots, or whatever clothing was needed.

Lily's cheeks already had flushed pink patches, contrasting with her pale skin. She sported one of the loaned-out jackets, a bright, tomato-red one that was puffy but comfortable. Lily complained that it clashed terribly with her bright red hair, which was currently loose, blowing every which way in the fierce wind.

It was very strange seeing all the students of Hogwarts frolic across the snowy grounds with their strange, puffy, bright muggle clothes on. Everyone looked like colorful blobs bounding across a huge, snowy backdrop.Some studentsstopped to make snow angels. Lily could even see a few people skating over the lake, which was completely frozen, a thin dusting of powdery snow accumulating on its surface.

"Hey, nice jacket, 'Chelle." Smirked Hazel jokingly, staring at Michelle's bright orange jacket.It was rather odd, with yellow-and-brown pom-poms attached to the buttons, and matching ruffles adorning the sleeves. The horrendous jacket was so puffy it made thin Michelle's figure look comparable to the Fat Lady's.

"You're not exactly a fashion plate yourself, are you, Haze?" Michelle retorted. "Those boots are the weirdest footwear I've seen in my whole life." Hazel had been forced to wear fake leopard-print boots that reached nearly up to her thighs, over some borrowed thin black pants.

The girls continued their lightchatter as they slowly (their assorted snow wear made the girls so abnormallypuffythat it was impossiblyto move quickly) but surely made their way to the spot by the edge of the lake where most of the people in her class seemed to be gathered in small groups, talking, making snow angels and engaged inother random endeavors. Suddenly, Sirius Black leaped up in front of everyone, presumably to make an announcement.

Lily shivered a little. The intense cold was getting to her, and she hadn't put a warming charm on herself. She quickly took out her wand and muttered the spell while pointing at herself. She suddenly became comfortably warm. The sensation reminded her of the tickling warmth of stepping into floo powder flames. She turned back to look at Sirius, whatever he was doing.

Sirius conjured a large orange microphone and stood on a frosty white snowbank for extra height.

"Friends! Fellows! One and all!" Sirius began. Everyone gradually stopped chattering and playing in the snow, and turned to him. He continued, "We would like to welcome youuuuuuuu..." (he dropped his voice dramatically at this point) "to the sixty-sixth annual snowfight snowball wars! A Hogwarts tradition since our dear forefathers," said Sirius sappily, brushing an imaginary tear from the corner of his dark grey eyes."Everyone that wants to participate in this snowball war must be a seventh year Gryffindor! If you want to play then come over here, and we will explain the rules!"

Hazel, Amanda, Lily and Michelle, in want of anything better to do (besides making snow angels, which Lily hadn't since practically before first year) decided to join in.

The four friends migrated over to where Sirius was gathering people to participate in the snowball wars. Lily couldn't recognize many people because they were all bundled up like fat little snowmen. She and her friends joined the crowd, while other people blundered over to join the large group.

"Everybody!" Sirius called out with his tangerine colored microphone. "Here are the rules for snowball fights, devised by me, Sirius Orion Black!" (he gave a devilish grin at this point.) "One! It is every man for himself! Two! You must hit all your snowballs with the Scoring Charm, otherwise your points won't be counted over there on the scoreboard!" (he pointed to a large black scoreboard that was set on the top of a protruding snowbank. It had everybody's name who was participating listed in neat green lettering, and a 0 next to each name.)"Three! No shoving, pushing, knocking over, throwing people into the lake...we'll just skip over those, shall we? Four! The snowball must make full contact with the person! Five! You have to throw it , not aim it with your wand! If you don't follow this rule, you will be disqualified immediately. Six! The person who gets twenty points first wins! I will do a countdown from thirty, and then we will begin!"

Everybody quickly scattered in various directions as Sirius began to slowly count. Lily scampered over to a large, snow-covered, iced-over oak tree. She saw people running around in all directions.

"4!" Sirius exclaimed, people frantically looking for hiding spots. Lily began shaping snowballs, and hitting them with the Scoring Charm. Snowballs were her special talent. When she'd been little and her family had played snowballs in the wintry weather, she'd sent Petunia into hysterics with her hard snowballs that had hit with pinpoint accuracy.

"1!" Sirius cried, and a whirl of color and motion began almost immediately. Lily felt a snowball hit the back of her jacket. She whipped around in a swift motion, grabbed on of her packed snowballs, and furiously threw it at the person who'd thrown it at her. Her cheeks lit up in a grin of success as she saw the white snowball hit the person's navy blue jacket. She looked up at the magical scoreboard and saw that Lily Evans: 1 was recorded.

The participating students trampled around, throwing snowballs every which way at their peers. Triumphant cries of "yes!" could be heard, as well as noises of slight pain as hard snowballs hit them. Lily felt just like she was six years old again, playing in the snow with her sister and parents. This was a kind of simple, timeless joy.

Lily crouched and hid by the snowbanks near the lake, snow gently falling from the cloudy but bright sky, and melting on her cold, flushed pink nose. She was warm, now, from running all around, pelting people with snowballs. Currently she had seven points, and planning on only going up from there.

Suddenly, she spotted a figure in a dark brown jacket, not facing her, slowly backing up so the person in question was about two feet from her, but didn't seem to notice Lily. She could tell the person was a boy, just from the way he walked—boys just seemed to have a distinct walk.

Lily quickly, deftly grabbed one of her snowballs and aimed at the back of the boy's chocolate-colored jacket. Just as she was aiming, though, he took a step backward and Lily accidentally pitched forward, knocking into whoever it was and landing on top of him, his head facing hers.

She noticed, in a second, that it was James. James, of all people! He wasn't grinning his trademark cheeky grin that seemed to be permanently affixed when he was close to Lily, because he was as shocked as she was.

It was only a few seconds, but time seemed to freeze and stand still, those seconds captured in their minds forever. Lily looked down at James, lying on top of him, looking at his flushed cheeks and bright, enchanted hazel eyes. She felt a little quiver in her stomach.

James looked up at Lily, her red hair spilling all over his face, little pieces of ice and snowflakes nestling in the red locks. Her eyes seemed to hold all the brightness of emeralds, and her cheeks were flushed from the exhilaration of the snowball war. He suddenly realized that their faces were barely an inch apart. He noticed her pale pink lips, a color of a not-yet-ripened-strawberry, and idly wondered (not for the first time) what it would be like to kiss her.

The moment was broken and gone the next second later. Somebody kicked the pair quite fiercely, and they went flying in the air. Lily, squealing, feeling the rush of air on her flushed cheeks, grabbed James around the waist, forgetting who he was. All she knew is she was flying unchecked through the air, and about to land on the icy surface of the lake, she realized. She closed her eyes, winced, and fell hard on the icy surface of the lake.

But something was wrong, she realized, as she looked over at James, who had separated from her somehow at the impact of the fall. He was about a foot away. Their was a thin, seemingly inconspicuous spiderweb of cracks forming on the bluish, snow-dusted frozen surface.

"Watch o—"she screamed at James, but she felt the cracks widening and deepening, slowly, but surely, under her. Then she felt the icy water engulf her and James, and knew no more.

A/N: Like it/ I liked the ended, not to brag or anything! Anyways, the fabulouso Lily-and-James-falling-on-top-of-eachother idea was contributed by hello? Mary! ( But I made up the lake thing! Hahahaha!)

Sorry this chapter was a little short, but I just can't seem to do really long chapters...or if it was badly written. I'm only a young teenager, so I'm still developing my writing skills and whatever.

I will be updating in a week or so, ok? So look out! Please, please review! As always, any comments, suggestions, criticisms, whatever just PLEASE brighten my day a little...review! Thanks!

Anyways, onto my reviewers (I love you guys dearly and truly! Really!)

CrazyPhychoticFreak : You'll see about how things will end! No, but I do like happy endings. I feel sorry for the characters too! What I put them through.

Melanie: Thanks! I'm not sure where this fic is going, but hey. My name? Sorryz, can't give that out on the internet!

A-is-for-Amy : Did I write that really? OMG! checks OMG! I did so not mean to write that! I'll fix it asap, thanks for pointing it out!

Hello? Mary : Thanks a bundle for the long review! Yes, the general snowball idea I was planning to use. GMTA. (Great mind think alike, lol!) But thanks for the landing-on-top-of idea. I may just use that. About your other idea for the detention...I don't know if I'll use it, I might though, it's a really good idea! It just might come out a little different in a fic! Thanks so much for the ideas and compliments!

californiagurl: Thank you ! I'm updating as fast as possible.

Grr, the stupid site isn't working...can't upload this...grrr...gotta wait till the login thing's fixed.


	6. Shrieking Screams and Gymnastics

Editing...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter & co. will never in my whole entire life belong to me. What a sad fact that is, though, 'cause that would be really cool!

A/N: Hi, guys! Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry. I never thought I'd be one of those authors that waits like half a year to update! But alas, I have become one. SO sorry! I've been majorly busy--so much homework (yes, darling little school has begun once again), projects, and social life does take up some time too! So I just wanted to explain why I have not been able to update in quite some time. I've said I'd never give up this story...it might take a while, but it'll get done (probably and eventually.)

Ok, enough of that…on with the story!

**Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 6**

_Freezing. Little pings of icy sharpness emitting all over her...and ...oh! What was that noise? It sounded like somebody speaking into a bucket, all echoey and not quite real._

Lily Evans struggled with the normally simple task of opening her eyes, looking dazedly around her in search of clues pertaining to where in the world she might be at the moment. She noticed pressed white sheets covering her on a small hard bed... and WHAT was she wearing? It was a hospital gown. She squinted her eyes in puzzlement, trying to figure out the reason she might be in the hospital wing...

Before Lily was allowed the privelege of further contemplation of her admittedly strangesituation, she heard the voice again, this time sounding a bit clearer and more real.

"Lily? Lihhh-leeeeeeee?" Are you awa--oh! Lily, I'm so glad that you finally woke up!" A concerned Hazel said, her tall frame leaning over Lily in concern. "Are you okay? We were all so worried when you fell in the lake, and you've been unconscious for quite some time--I mean, Madam Pomfrey said it was a natural effect, but..." she trailed off for want of something else to say.

_Oh. So that was how I got here_, Lily thought, remembering. _It was the lake--and falling in, ice--and -- oh goodness, then there was Potter to make the situation ever more difficult--_

She lay her head down with a slight groan rembering all this, and proceeded to ask Hazel about the events of the morning. "Oh gosh, Haze...what--I mean, what happened, you know, after I...fell...in?" she questioned cautiously, not wanting to remember the experience that had landed her in the hospital wing.

Hazel stared down at Lily with a type of motherly concern that only a best friend could muster. "Well, erm... I suppose you know the beginning. Well, everybody saw your fall into the lake--me and Michelle and Amanda were so afraid, as well as everyone else--the ice cracked and broke, mostly, and you started to fall in, James too. Well, James tried to rescue you, even though he was in the water himself, but he couldn't because the ice was all over the top of the lake, you know how it magically reseals itself and all--it was awful. Anyway, Sirius was the quickest to recover his senses, and he called Dumbledore--he came in running, I'd never seen him do that..." Hazel paused for a bit in her recount of the events as Lily sighed.

"Go on..." Lily said miserably.

"So, really quickly he did some really quick magic--rebroke the ice--then he did some sort of warming charm---oh, it was horrible, Lily. You two were all soaked and unconcious...anyway, he brought you to the hospital wing...well, obviously...and, well, that was--what happened." Hazel finished rather lamely.

"Oh. My. Goodness." This seemed to sum up Lily's feelings pretty well. She again pushed her face into the pillow, icy shocks still sent all over her body. Suddenly she remembered that James, too, should be in the hospital wing if Hazel's version of the events was true.

She quickly stole a glance to the bed to the right of her, and saw it was drawn with dark red velvet curtains, so she couldsteal not a glimpse of its inhabitor. To her left was a cleanly made empty bed, so he must be in the bed to her right. But why was his bed curtained? She didn't have the hangings...and she'd been in the lake as well.

She forced herself to question Hazel about this. "Haze...where's James?"

Hazel nodded to the curtained bed. "It's because he got a worse case of frostbite, because, you know, he was trying to, erm, save you."

Oh, this was just dandy. Now, on top of feeling as if thousands of ice-cold electric shocks were emitting throughout her body, she had to feel bad about James as well? It was all too much for her fragile nerves to bear.

She and Hazel chatted away, and the reasons that Michelle and Amanda were not beside her became apparent. According to a strict and quite firm Madam Pomfrey, "ONE visitor is QUITE enough for somebody in that poor girl's fragile recovery to deal with, and that is my last word on the matter." Speaking of whom, Madam Pomfrey herself quickly came into veew, peering (she looked quite like an owl who'd swallowed a lemon,Lily mused) concernedly over to Lily. She bustled over with a jar of smoking red liquid in her hand, a small vial right beside it.

"Miss Evans! That is quite good that you've awoken. Now, you just have to swallow a few mouthfuls of this Fire-up Frostbite-Fighting medicine and you'll be good as new, but of coure you will have to remain here and rest for quite a few days." she announcing, pouring a little of the visibly steaming, tomato-red liquid in the little vial, where it seemed to simmer for a moment. Hazel could hear her muttering under her breath to herself--"Goodness, children these days. Getting themselves frosbitten in the lake in December! Goodness me." She handed the now-smoking vial to Lily, saying "It's best really to swallow it all in one gulp, to get the full benefit of its effects." Lily eyed the potion dubiously, as it was now spewing a sizeable about of dark grey steamy smoke that wandered the hospital wing's air lazily. She braced herself and gulped down the potion, slightly choking and spluttering.

"Eurgh!" Lily exclaimed, an odd and rather pained expression decorating her normally pleasant features. "It's disgusting, and--OOH--HOOOTTTT!"

This remark was deemed correct, Hazel noted, by the abundant amount of steam pouring from Lily's ears, making it look as if Lily were really on fire.

"Well, what did you expect?" Madam Pomfrey said primly, pursing her lips. "Now, I want you not to MOVE from that bed or your little visitor, which I was very lenient and kind in letting stay, will exit right out that door." She pointed to the exit.

Lily assured herthat she would comply, and Madam Pomfrey went hurrying off to check on James's state.

* * *

In the following days, Lilybecame heartily sick of the stuffy, gloomy hospital wing, where steamy potion was unwillingly poured down her throat a mandatory six times in a day. She then was understandably glad, on the fourth morning of what seemed to be a month-long stay, she was permitted to go. Mind you, with about a whole manual's worth of instructions to "take it easy" and "get plently of rest" from Madam Pomfrey. Yes, Lily was glad to see her friends, have a good time in the common room, and even to attend her various classes.

The one thing that bothered her, though, was James's abscence. The hangings on his bed in the hospital wing remained drawn, and nobody was allowed to visit, according to Madam Pomfrey's strict instructions. True, James wasn't precisely Lily's favorite person in the whole world, but even so, he'd gotten sick trying to rescue her. She figured she might as well, for kindness sake and everything, visit him when it was permitted.

The statement absence makes the heart fonder seemed to be truer and truer by the day, Lily mused. Her Transfiguration class seemed strangely empty when she looked at James's vacant seat. It was just so quiet without the second part of the Sirius-James duo. They were the class clowns, the ones that really livened up everything. Strange it was, that studious Lily would miss the diversions of perhaps James and his crew making something explode in the middle of class (after all , it took away from valuable learning time!), but it seemed that she did.

Sirius was also looking rather forlorn without his favorite partner in crime. It seemed he busied himself further by aquiring girl after girl to snog, perhaps the average was one a day or so. He went through them like hotcakes, and what surprised Lily the most was that the girls never declined or refused him, regardless of his notorious player reputation.

The others, too, seemed to have different methods of dealing with James's absence. Remus busied him in studying unnecessarily for tests when he really knew the material like the back of his hand. This actually reminded Lily much like her obsessivestudying habits. However, Lily didn't think she looked as pale, or as gray and tired when SHE was cramming for an exam. Remus, for the past few days, had worn a tired, sickly bedraggled sort of expression, ceasing to go away at any time of the day.

Lily was beginning to get rather worried about Remus, actually. They were friends by nature--both sharing the same studious personality, although it was easy to see that Remus's temper was a bit calmer than Lily's. Lily had never considered Remus on the same level as Amanda, Michelle and Hazel in terms of best friends, but he was her friend nonetheless.

Which was why she became more concerned than ever when he started to look sicker and sadder than ever, and he definitely had gotten thinner. She however suspended these concerns because an important Transfiguration test was coming up, and therefore blocking out anything else of importance from her busied brain. Which made things a little more difficult than they could have otherwise have been...

* * *

A bright, sunny afternoon found Lily, Amanda, Michelle and Hazel outside like most of the Hogwarts students. The weather was still icy-cold, but there was no snow now and the grass was finally visible. Some groups situated themselves under the welcome shade of the tree, others warmed themselves in the glaring sunlight. Still others lay on their stomachs by the lake, skipping smooth flat pebbles across the shining surface and other such antics.

The Maurauders sat themselves up against a large willow tree, for once not causing trouble or snogging girls. This seemed to be a first to Lily. In fact, they were all facing each other in a sort of deadly serious huddle; heads leaned rather secretively in. They were whispering in hushed serious tones and the girls, who were sitting a little farther away, couldn't catch a word of their conversation. Lily had just leaned out to eavesdrop when she heard the girls ranting on--once again.

"And, so Mum wants me to continue my gymnastic lessons, you know, when I get home in the summer, but how can I practice? I mean, it's not like Professor McGonagall can coach me while I'm here!" Michelle was saying.

The girls all broke into giggles as they visualized stiff and prim professor McGonagall in a purple leotard that Michelle wore while she was doing gymnastics, teaching Michelle how to perfect herback flips and the like.

" Why don't you ask Dumbledore, while you're at it? I'm sure he's a very good er-boy gymnast! Hahahahaha!" Amanda suggested, breaking off into loud giggles that caused other nearby groups of students to stare. Amanda, carefree and not-caring-what-anybody-thought type of girl that she was, simply grinned cheerily at the starers and promptly began her giggles once again.

"Yes--can you imagine him doing a back walkover?" Hazel commented hysterically through tears that formed because of too much laughter. "His beard--all flipping and floating in the air--" she cried, falling further to the already-close ground while she continued to laugh rather violently.

The girls amused themselves in conversation for a while longer, hysterically suggested other unlikely professors that could coach Michelle. A girl would offer a new teacher up and they would all burst into a fresh bout of laughter. In fact, they were so wrapped up in their lighthearted conversation that they hardly noticed the slowly waning sun and how most of the student population had already trudged back indoors. Only a few sparse groups of students freckled the expansive grounds.

Lily, Hazel, Michelle and Amanda had just gotten up when they saw a rather odd sight. It was difficult to see, because it was becoming the beginning of dusk and darkness was starting to set in, slowly but surely. Lily spied about three blobs--she couldn't tell who they were, or even what gender--jogging across the lawn, a ways to the right of them. It looked like they were heading for the rather large willow tree, but in the uncertain light Lily didn't know for sure.

"Hey--guys--" Lily said briefly, pointing a shaky finger towards the three blobs running across the ground. "--look--"

"Who d'you supposed it is?" Michelle wondered out loud, squinting her jet-black eyes at the moving figures. "I can't see who it is, can you guys?"

"No--but there's only one way to find out!" Amanda replied cheerfully, and began bounding towards the running people, her blonde hair shining like moonbeams in the dusk.

Lily, Michelle and Hazel all looked at each other and on-cue sighed. It was years of practice, and they began running after Amanda. Amanda was the type of girl who always tried to find things out immediately and right then. She had never been one for subtlety, sadly. Lily noted this point with regret as she chased after her friend, her hair probably all over place and cheeks most definately flushed bright red. She stopped for a bit to catch her breath. Michelle was about level with Amanda, Hazel a little behind them both, Lily as usual bringing up the rear.

Suddenly, in the air that seemed to be hovering between day and night--life and death-- Lily saw Amanda and Michelle abruptly stop. The willow--which seemed to be the whomping willow!--was flailing its branches wildly and powerfully, attempting to hit anybody within a radius of it. Lily ran a bit closer to catch up with her three friends. The tree then froze--every leaf, which had just a second ago been wildly smacking at everything in its reach, now froze completely. Right at this moment, it looked as if the figures were silently but hurriedly slipping into a space in the trunk.

Amanda promptly began running again, heading straight for the hole which the figures just a second ago had dissappeared into. Did she wait for her friends? No. Did she ever think for just a minute? Of course not. This was typical Amanda behavior. In fact, "Throw caution to the winds" was practically the phrase she lived by, day and night.

As Lily neared the willow, muttering furious swearwords under her breath all the while, she heard a sound that made her blood freeze and turn to ice in her veins. It was a piercing bloodthirsty scream, almost not even human. And it was coming from the Whomping Willow.

A/N: Sorry if you're all disappointed with this chapter. I just wanted to make sure to get it out ASAP…because I feel really bad that I've haven't updated since forever and a half. Well, if you have any comments, questions, suggestions or etc….REVIEW! Or, review anyways and motivate me, make me really happy, and make me write quicker! All in the little blue button down there!

Anyway. Here's to my lovely reviewers!

Almost-Home : Hi! Congrats on becoming an author ! Yes, I do want to be an author when I grow up… do you? Thanks for the compliments!

californiagurl: Thanks! I kind of thought of her middle name as a Lay-ah…not quite sure why. Which is your name?

watervolleyhp: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you liked the chapter.

DobbyGrl: Thank you…I hope this chapter is good!(and if it's not…sorry!)

Jane: Yes, I am writing more, as you can see!

Black Slytherin Girl: I'm glad you liked most of the chapter. But sorry, I do have the right to put clichés in my story…I mean, not everyone has to like everything! I'll try to make it with not so many clichés, but some may still slip in unnoticed. They're just so much fun to write…


	7. Revelations and stockstill girls

Editing...lalalalala...

Disclaimer: It. Doesn't. Belong. To. Me. Got it?

A/N: How quick was THAT! I'm GOOD! I can't believe I updated so quickly….haha! Hope you like….

**Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 7**

The sound echoed eerily over Hogwarts's still, frozen grounds. There was a frenzied battle going on in Lily's head—to call Dumbledore, or go in there herself? She mentally calculated the amount of time it would take to run all the way to Dumbledore's office and back, and realized it was much too long. Instead, Lily focused herself on mustering all her available strength, and propelling herself forward towards Hazel's disappearing shadow—she'd just gone into the Whomping Willow as well.

Looking as if she were sprinting the final few feet of a marathon, Lily, flushed and sweaty (she wasn't one for running) clambered into the opening of the willow. There she saw a big, shaggy black dog. It was already quite big standing on all fours, but she could easily see that on its two back legs, it would tower over Lily by a foot or so. She'd never been particularly fond of dogs, especially big ones like the one she was facing, that normally barked and jumped and slobbered all over her meagerheight of 5"2.

Lily's heart felt like it was pounding in her ears; it seemed to be that loud. And getting quicker by fear from every passing second, staring at the dog. At its vulpine teeth, that would surely swallow her up, or at least mangle her in some way--

A few seconds later, another frightening sound was heard that spurred Lily's brain and body into action. It was a scream, and one she knew well, at that. The big black dog went running towards the sound of the shriek. And she began to run, run and lose sight of whatever she could be leading herself into. For that well-known scream—the scream that sounded whenever her friends tried to jokingly scare her with muggle Halloween masks from Lily's youth—was Hazel's.

It was the scariest thing Lily'd ever seen in her sixteen years. And arguably the saddest, too. It was a THING, really—more like a thing, at the moment, than a being. It was a half-werewolf and a half-person.

Before her eyes, bristly matted grey hair was beginning to sprout up all over the person in question's body and face. The shape of the body changed, like clay being molded into a different shape. The person writhed and twisted and screamed in pain, screams that turned into wolf-like howls as the transformation went on.

And as the—well, the thing—as Lily caught a glimpse of one blue-grey eye that was obviously in utter and uncontrollable pain—she realized who it was. And suddenly, everything clicked into a place, a bright and astounding flash going off that left her blinking in the wake of the sudden realization.

It was Remus. It was the last piece of a mystery puzzle finally fitting in, revealing the big picture for what it was. Everything—the tiredness, sadness of Remus that grew at the full moon. Remus's endless list of sick aunts and family emergencies. The absence of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter from the common room on the night of the full moon—an absence that was felt by all. And the chilling, far-off shrieks that sometimes woke Lily from her sleep in the middle of the night. The shrieking shack's so-called haunted reputation. Everything was neatly laid into place, revealed at last to Lily's wondering eyes.

And boy, did it make a whole lot of sense. She just wished she'd realized it sooner.

Hazel was also watching, in the corner of the room that Lily was standing in the doorway of. Hazel's normally bright features were contorted into a sort of fearful horror. She looked to be petrified, but from shock, and as still as a statue, too.

Dimly realizing that she faced the options of being eaten by a werewolf, however well-meaning it was in its human form—or getting her, as well as Hazel, Michelle and Amanda out of the Whomping Willow (which she now realized was the interior of the Shrieking Shack) safely.

At this moment, Sirius came promptly bursting into the room, catching Lily by her elbow and Hazel by her arm as well. His gray eyes that so often were filled with a sort of pranking laughter and carelessness were now serious and panicked. Lily realized she'd never seen him this way. She didn't really have time to contemplate it, because she and a statue-like Hazel were being dragged along by Sirius to find Amanda and Michelle.

"What's going on, Sirius?" Lily shouted over the wolf's howl that was now filling the whole place. "Where's that dog—that black dog—and what're you doing down here—does Dumbledore know?---and—"

She was cut off by a hand—Sirius's hand, she realized—pressed impatiently to her blabbering lips. It was warm and felt rather nice on her ice-cold face, now that night was starting to set in.

"Don't ask questions," he muttered, still running across the narrowhallway, with Lily and Hazel attached to his arms like weights pulling him back.

"It's—it's—THERE!" Lily shrieked, for the corner they had just rounded revealed one terrifying thing—the huge wolf, fully transformed. It was a horrendous sight—coarse grey fur covering a large, lanky body. Lily could see clearly from her position next to Sirius, its sparkling, curved white teeth. Teeth that looked as if they could rip them to shreds in mere seconds—

Lily was already frantically searching her pockets for her wand, as Hazel stared in shock at the creature. But Sirius seemed to be doing something altogether different—although what, she couldn't say—

"Get into that room!" Sirius ordered commandingly, pointing a finger to a dismal and run-down room to his right. "I'll take care of this---I'll find Amanda and Michelle and return—GO, and LOCK the DOOR!" he shouted at the two girls, who were currently standing and staring at him as he barked commands like an army general. Lily finally found her senses and, grabbing Hazel by the wrist, ran into the room and locked the dusty, rusted doorknob behind them.

Through the thin, chipped-painted wooden door, Lily heard the unpleasant noises of two animals fighting. She recognized the loud bark and fierce growl of what must have been the black dog, as well the ferocious howl of the werewolf. The werewolf that was Remus. Lily still couldn't quite comprehend how somebody so nice, easy-tempered and mild-mannered could turn into something such an opposite. Something so fierce and violent.

She turned around, away from the noise and screams to face Hazel, whose face was white like a ghost's. She hadn't spoken and was staring at the door with a blank and almost hollow expression on her pretty face.

"Hazel?" Lily said delicately and softly, afraid being any louder would hurt her friend, although there were still deep growls and howls to be heard outside.

Lily moved to sit gingerly next to her friend on the dusty, forest-green couch. It was broken down, as was the whole Shrieking Shack—coils and rods visible, ripped holes through the green velvet with ugly yellow foam sticking out. The rug was faded and brown, and there were a few dilapidated, miscellaneous chairs lying around—knocked onto their sides, decorating the room like fallen soldiers.

Hazel's face still seemed to be immovable, not betraying any emotion that she was feeling. Each brown freckle seemed to stand out all the more on her frightened-white face. She didn't show the slightest sign of crumbling under the various events that had just occurred, but remained passive and so immovable, face like a slab of gray, unfeeling granite.

"Hazel—you know, it's really not his fault—I've read up on it, and the only way…well, to transform once a month….the thing is, he must have been bitten by a werewolf. When he was younger. And it doesn't change the way he acts when he's in a human state…it's something he can't…control….Haze?"

Her face seemed to be crumbling slowly now, and tears filled her eyes that eventually spilled over. The shuddering and sobbing seemed more painful even than the bloodthirsty violence that was likely to be going on outside the flimsy door of this long-unused room. For a while, it filled the empty silence as Lily comforted her and let Hazel cry.

Finally, she looked up from her tears, and in her red-rimmed eyes Lily saw that Hazel was sad for him and what it was doing to his life, not for herself.

"And I liked him, Lily. I still do."

* * *

After thoroughly discussing the days' frightening events, the girls had quietly retreated to their own corners of the dormitory, and each seemed quite immersed in their own thoughts.

Michelle was lying stomach-down on her thick blankets, long hair beautifully lose and shiny down her small back. She was staring wonderingly out at the sky, as if contemplating something. And, Lily noted, sometimes a small ghost of a smile would appear on her lips, although Lily couldn't guess the reason.

Amanda was sprawled on her back on her bottom bunk bed, immersed in some magazine sent to Hazel by whom else but Hazel's beauty-crazed mother. Amanda had always intercepted these magazines and makeup, not because she was stealing but because Hazel just didn't want them. However, tonight she seemed considerably more subdued than her normal cheerful, energetic self. She hadn't moved at all since she'd plopped down tiredly on her bed to read.

Hazel was perhaps the most difficult to figure out at all. She was alternately scribbling away in her little journal, and also staring at the wall as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. At other times it looked like she would cry, but then stopped. It was odd, but Hazel was never one for openly declaring her innermost feelings. So they all left her alone to her musings.

Lily went over the day's events in her confused and tired mind. Sirius had returned to the room that she and Hazel had been locked in with Michelle and Amanda in tow. Lily had made him sit down and fully explain what HE was doing there, as well as Peter, who'd shown up also bringing the girls with him.

She had to admit it was a rather—well, it was certainly a kind thing to do for their friend. Albeit dangerous, breaking about a hundred school rules in a single go—and tons of other things. Still, Lily found it rather sweet that they all turned into a different type of animal to keep Remus company through his painful transformation.

But there were so many things that could go wrong. If something was just a minute off the whole thing could go horrendously wrong. She now realized how much easier it would have been if James were there. James. Speaking of him, she resolved to go and talk to him tomorrow in the hospital wing. She at least owed him a simple "feel better", on account of him trying to rescue her and everything.

After Sirius had explained all the inner workings of the plan, he'd one by one hoisted the girls out the window by the waist. Lily just now noted that Michelle had been the last one to be lifted out…and that there'd been a small smile on her face after she joined the other three outside. But it was just a coincidence, probably.

Lily also recalled running desperately towards the Hogwarts castle, over the slippery-wet dark grasses. It was probably the quickest she had ever run—she had been terrified of getting caught—and worse, getting her prefect status demolished. Towards Hogwarts, with its windows glowing like jewels. They'd missed dinner altogether but nobody seemed to be hungry. Maybe it was the day's revelations that took their appetites away

With a sorrowful sigh, Lily rolled over and entered dreamland.

A/N: Sorry that the chapter was a touch on the short side. But I didn't mind it—I didn't think it was amazing but it was okay. And now we have a the little beginnings of crushes being revealed—you spotted them, didn't you?

I will try to update regularly, but I have a ton of school and non-school stuff…and other things that may randomly start popping up. I also have cheerleading, which takes up time, as well as my social life too! So it all depends, really, but maybe….oh, maybe it'll be every two weeks? I just don't want to promise anything though, because it takes up time for ideas to form and develop. Also I don't have a set plan for the story…even though it's sort of forming itself (the plan is) loosely as I go along. So…yeah. I can get very sporadic in my updating, but hey!

Lastly, thanks to my lovely reviewers! You guys rock! (Hands out cupcakes to all my wonderful reviewers)

DobbyGrl—aww, thanks!

Jameslover: I'm writing as quick as possible!

Beyonce-85: Updating…lol!

AlmostHome: Hey again! Glad that you liked the chapter and stuff.

Ankaa: Yeah, major temper issues! It's going to change eventually, though.  Glad you liked the story.

Someone out there: Yup, I'm updating now!

Craft: See I'm continuing it! (Everybody is shocked…ah well)

It means so much to me if anybody reviews! I really appreciate it, whether it's comments, flames, suggestions. Whatever it is, I'll take it! So please review and tell me what you think…plus you get (imaginary) cupcakes! With sprinkles…now tell me who can resist that!


	8. Meetings by chance and butterbeers

Editing process is THE joy of my life. Har de har. Not.

Disclaimer: No fictional character mentioned in this story belongs to me…well, except Hazel, Michelle and Amanda that is. Otherwise it's all J.K's—as if you didn't know!

A/N: Hey you guys! I'm trying to update as quick as possible but unfortunately it doesn't always work. I have tons and tons of tests, quizzes, projects, etc, and the teachers seem to thoroughly enjoy putting us under oodles of stress….EVIL! Ok, sorry about that. Anyway there are a lot of scenes that I am really looking forward to in this chapter. However, I have no clue in what order they will be or any of the other annoying specifics. Also, I obviously still need to actually write them out!

Oooh…this chapter might be a touch difficult for me because it's around Christmastime (not giving anything away about this chapter…but still) in this chapter. The thing is, I don't celebrate Christmas…I'm Jewish so it's Hanukkah that I celebrate at that time of year. So it may be a touch difficult for me…but bear with me, k? I know the people are mostly Christian in the book so that's how I'll have to do it, right?

Also I don't know whether this will be split into one chapter or two…oh, we will see. It will be much more light-hearted than the previous James-less chapters…(bursts into loud wails and tears that attract the attention of understandably scared readers…DON'T LEAVE!) . Anyway…read!

**Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 8**

A few mornings later dawned with a fresh snowy powder already accumulated on the pretty grounds, and large flakes still falling. However, this observation was made by Amanda at around seven o'clock on a Saturday morning—a time far too early for sensible people to be up and about, in Lily's opinion. Too bad for Lily, because Amanda had just cheerfully bounced onto Lily's bed,where Lily was still incomfortably cuddled-lump position in the farthest corner.

"Up and at 'em, Lils!" Amanda cried in an annoying cheerful voice, bouncing a bit more on the bed and making the bed springs creak.

There came a muffled noise of protest from under the covers. It sounded quite like, "Mmmmppphhh!" but nobody could be quite certain. Lily attempted to pull the covers tighter around herself, burrowing under.

Luckily, after years practice of waking Lily up, Amanda, in one swift move, pulled all of the covers cleanly off Lily's bed.

"C'mon, Lilsy!" Amanda grinned down at the curled-up ball before her, that was currently muttering viciouslygrumpy protests under her breath. "It's Hogsmeade today, remember? We've got to get to breakfast, and change too! Let's go!"

About forty-five minutes later, the four arrived at breakfast, happily discussing the prospect of shopping (especially for the holidays, which were coming up in a mere week) for the holidays and also dresses for the upcoming Holiday Ball. The four always split up to do their shopping for each other, because it was deemed too difficult long ago to insist that Amanda's favorite (although obscure) candy, Orange-Banana-Mango-Tango flavored Licorice snitch-shaped candies were indeed not for her.

"So, guys, we'll meet at four in the Three Broomsticks, then go dress shopping?" Hazel asked, looking rather disgustedly at Michelle, who was gorging herself on her favorite cinnamon oat flavored porridge. She would not rest till she'd left the huge bowl sparkling clean with not the tiniest residue of her porridge.

The other girls nodded consent, (all but Michelle, well until she finished her porridge) and spent the rest of breakfast pleasantly discussing the Ball, and Christmas.

"So, Haze, who are you going with?" asked Amanda, quite impolitely through a mouthful of buttered toast.

"Erm…Phillip Rennalds asked me about last week…I suppose…?" Hazel said softly else anybody besides her three friends hear, her cheeks blushing.

"What do you mean SUPPOSE?" Michelle asked, outraged. Phillip was one of the most romantic, good-looking and all-around WANTED boys in the school. He had dark blue eyes and ever-rumpled brown hair and a jokingly sweet smile. He was also a quidditch player and a good inch or so taller than Hazel, which was saying something because Hazel was a very tall girl. He was in Ravenclaw as well, which meant that within his good-looking head there would most likely be some form of a brain.

"Haze? Do you have a fever?" Amanda questioned, leaning over the table and jokingly feeling the Gryffindor girl's forehead.

Lily, who remembered her and Hazel's conversation in the shrieking shack about Remus, kept silent, staring at the strawberry jam on her plate.

"But you just said you'd let him know?" Amanda questioned in an are-you-crazy type of way. "Hazel! GO with him! He obviously thinks you're special to ask you…think about how many jealous girls there'll be!" she continued, a dreamy look on her face, as if it was she who was being asked to the Ball by Phillip himself. "And you—you'll get to dance and drool over him all night long…" she trailed off, chomping once again into her toast.

"Ermm….so!" Lily said, breaking up the friendly quarrel at their table, looking for a suitable change of subject. "So, Manda, who are you going with?"

"Mitchell Laves." Amanda declared from another mouthful of crunchy buttered toast. "He asked me last week, when we were out practicing on the field—it was after we'd both put back the quaffles…said he's admired my chasing skills and always wanted to go out with me…blah blah blah…be fun, though!"

"Mitchell LAVES? Gosh, guys, you're going to clean out Hogwart's supply of suitable men! Haven't you forgotten that I need one, too?" Lily exclaimed jokingly. Mictchell was one of Amanda's fellow chasers, with a beautifully chiseled face, an ever-ready smile, a really tall and muscular frame, twinkling sea-green eyes and sandy hair.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Lilsy…but there are still plenty of great guys out there! Get 'em while they're hot!" Amanda replied, a small joking grin playing on her mouth.

"You sound like you're talking about pancakes, Manders." Michelle said, as her porridge had finally been finished, leaving her free to talk to her friends and focus on something other than her food.

"Yes, well, boys, pancakes—the same thing in the end, right?" Amanda replied philosophically, putting on what she thought was a "wise" face. "They are both better when they're hot!" Amanda concluded, and the girls all burst into hysterical giggles.

* * *

Lily looked around the immense and intimidating place, staring wonderingly with wide eyes at all the equipment she knew so little about. Everything seemed tostare at her ominously, knowing she wasn't meant to be there. She stared doubtfully back, wondering where to begin.

Yes, for the first time in her life, Lily had entered Quality Quidditch Supplies and had no clue in the world about the place.

She didn't know it was possible to have so much—STUFF—just for the silly game, she thought distractedly to herself. Neat Broom-Care kits sat in stacks on the shelves, and various models of brooms—from the cheapest to the newest, latest StarMine480—lined the walls. Lily knew almost nothing besides the basics about the game.

What would Amanda like? Lily wondered, walking around the shop in a sort of daze. She'd already picked up Hazel and Michelle's presents a while ago. For Michelle she'd gotten a special type of hard-to-find black licorice sticksthat made one feel as if tiny balls werepinging about in your stomach.

For Hazel, she'd gotten a pair of fuzzy blue slippers that had an adjustable temperature knob (in the inside of the slipper). It was possible to adjust to temperature in this inside of the slipper to one's liking. Lily knew Hazel was always complaining about her ice-cold feet, so this would certainly be a much-needed present.

But what for Amanda? She wondered, staring directly up at a row of black bludgers that were struggling to escape the ropes they were tightly bound in. She kept walking, staring unwittingly at the ceiling. And then she felt herself bump abruptly into another person. "Oh, sorry—" Lily said automatically. But, ripping her eyes from the ceiling, she realized she owed this person something besides a fleeting apology.

It was James, grinning down at her from his daunting height. His hazel eyes seemed to be smiling as well, and he ran a hand through his already quite rumpled black hair.

"Hey, Evans!"

"James! Er—well, I—I'm—I mean to say, erm, well—Lily mentally kicked herself, astonished at becoming so like the girls who often melted like ice cubes in James's presence. She couldn't ever remember being speechless or stuttering to him—rather, she'd always been fully prepared to engage in a shouting match.

He kept grinning, not interrupting her broken flow of words. _Not even attempting for put me out of my misery_, Lily thought desperately.

"Er—well, what I'm–well, thanks for um, trying to save me and--stuff," she finished, her cheeks hot as the common room fire and probably as bright. "Umm—you know…the lake?" she finished lamely, staring at the floor tiles, on each one a moving picture of a famous quidditch player. A gangly man on a broom in bright green quidditch robes waved enthusiastically up at her.

"Oh, no problem, Evans…what could a gentleman like myself do? Let you hopelessly drown?" he smiled, grinning at her quite merrily.

Suddenly Lily noticed a rather large white bandage covering his arm. It seemed to hide a rather large wound, because it took up quite a lot of space on his muscular arm. "How'd you get that?" Lily softly questioned, pointing to the bandage. "Are you, er, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it was just a cut from where my arm hit the ice…but it's alright. So, what brings you to this neck of the woods on this fine day?"

"What do you mean, neck of the woods? Everybody's at Hogsmeade." Lily answered.

"No, no, I meant what a fine young lady like yourself is doing in Quality Quidditch supplies?" He asked, flashing his lopsided smile at her. She felt a slight twinge in her stomach. Maybe it was breakfast, she thought. I should have never eaten the chocolate-cinnamon muffin thing.

"Oh, well, I'm looking for a present…for Amanda, you see. But I'm not really one to shop for quidditch related things, so…" she said.

"Ah, well, now this is where I come in! All of this store" he continued, gesturing grandly around him (the salesclerk looked at him as though James might be a lunatic on the loose) "has most everything that any quidditch player could ever desire."

"You mean like yourself?" Lily asked with a small giggle.

"Yes. So, come on and follow the master," he said. Lily was glad to note that the accident had not knocked his ego out of him. "and together we shall find a truly splendid present. Miss Evans," he said, offering his arm to her. Lily, smiling a little at the silliness of it all, took it and they began searching through the shelves.

"And now look at this, Lily!" James was saying excitedly, while a distracted Lily looked on and nodded occasionally about his rantings. "—really good practice snitch—doesn't leave the specialized field it's been set to—I think that—hey, Lils? Lils, are you listening to me?" he asked, finally straying from his favorite subject, it seemed—quidditch.

"Yuh-huh." Lily murmured dazedly, looking back at James and at the golden snitch he was holding up—it was magically harnessed to the shelf so it couldn't fly away.

"So, you want to buy this for Amanda?" he questioned.

"Yup, I mean, sure! Let's go pay then." She responded. They went to the front desk, and the cashier wrapped the snitch, although the package shook and wobbled of its own accord.

"Thanks, James…you know, for helping me pick out Amanda's present…I probably couldn't have done it without you," she said, grinning in spite of herself. James, she had realized over the half-hour or so she'd spent shopping with him, was incredibly funny and kind—if you overlooked his overlargeego, she mused. He was actually a human being, Lily realized for the first time.

It was quite a revelation.

"No problem, my dear Miss Evans! May I have the pleasure of accompanying you to the Three Broomsticks, if I am gentlemanly enough to pay for your drink?" James said flirtingly.

Lily found that she didn't mind as much as she would have thought—him flirting, that is. So, she consented to his request. "I would be delighted to have your presence with me, Mr. Potter. Shall we, now?" she grinned, playing along. She offered her arm to him, and off they went.

The streets were bustling with every type of holiday shopper imaginable. Dwarves, goblins, banshees, and other unidentifiable figures hurried along the snowy streets, some laughing and talking. Every type of coloredChristmas lights adorned the shops, making quite a picturesque scene before them. It was still snowing, in fact, and fat flurries of snow drifted down from the heavens, landing on peoples' hoods and coats.

As the two walked the rather short distance from Quality Quidditch Supplies to The Three Broomsticks, it seemed they chatted about everything under the sun. Lily found she was quite amused by James's pranks and antics, and it was rather interesting to hear the recount.

"—and we didn't get found out till she looked in the mirror, and her hair was pink, and she couldn't prove it was us—knew it was, she did, though. She gave the class a verystern lecture, and was glaring at me and Sirius pointedly the whole time—we managed to keep straight faces. Mad hard to, though." He paused for a moment, as though going through their very long history of pranks. "Good times, good times."

"You seriously made McGonagall's hair pink? PINK? Lot of bravery to do that…she'd kill you if she knew you'd done it," Lily exclaimed, entertained by the stories he was churning out.

"Ah, yes, well, what is being a Gryffindor for? Oh, here's the door. After you, ladies first—especially gorgeous ladies like yourself." He intoned cheekily as they reached the pub's door. He held the door open for Lily as they entered the place.

The moment they stepped in it was as if a warm wave had washed over them. People, especially Hogwarts students, were seated at wooden tables with people all around them, laughing and talking and drinking Butterbeer. The two claimed a table, and James went off to the counter to get himself and Lily drinks.

As Lily drummed her finger on the small wooden table against the wall, she thought about how…well, nice the day had been. Especially talking and laughing (and though she cringed as she admitted it now) and flirting with Potter. He was so easygoing, and he had a manner about him that made Lily feel as if she could tell him absolutely anything in the world and he would understand itperfectly.

Of course, she realized this was a touch sudden, because just over a mere week ago, she'd hated his guts with all her heart. She still wasn't fawning all over him, she reassured herself. She'd never be one of those moony-eyed shallow, giggling girls who hung themselves all over James. It was nice enough just to have a good conversation with him for once.

James returned, carrying two large tankards full to the brim of Butterbeer, carefully balancing them so that he wouldn't spill a drop. They spent the rest of the time sipping at their drinks casually, warmth filling them all over, and chatting casually about nothing in particular, but it didn't seem to really matter to either of the pair.

Lilylooked at his animated hazel eyes as they talked. They were a beautiful shade of hazel, she thought to herself, and they twinkled when he smiled. Which, she realized, was quite often. Suddenly, after Lily'd been talking about how she'd once tried to run away in a muggle ice cream truck ( a concept which James thoroughly doubted—why couldn't they just summon some, he asked indignantly time after time), she heard her name being called loudly by none other than Amanda.

Her friends migrated through the noisy chatter over to her and James's table, staring a little oddly at the scene in front of them. After all, weren't James and Lily sworn enemies?

"I suppose I'll be going now—promised to meet Sirius, Remus and Peter at Zonko's." James explained, standing up. Lily felt a tiny twinge of disappointment in her lower stomach but ignored it. This was Potter, right? The terribly annoying one? The one she hated?

"Oh, okay then. Thanks so much for the drinks—and for helping me, you know, shopping." She said as he put on his coat.

"Yeah, well, can't ever leave a damsel in distress now can I?" he grinned. "Maybe another time, yeah? Bye!" he left, out in the swirling snow.

About half an hour later (and after thoroughly questioning Lily about her surprise meeting with James) the foursome found themselves in Madame Malkin's Dresses for All Special Occasions, a branch of the store in Diagon Alley. This store was only for females, however—and it specialized in muggle wear gowns and dresses. For sometradition unbeknownst to everybody else, Dumbledore had decided to make the ball dress muggle dance wear.

There were dresses of all sizes, colors, shapes, and occasions on hangers all around them. Poofy, pastel-colored dresses with all sorts of flowers adorning them lined one row of hangers. A black, slinky risqué number with quite an inappropriate neckline and a daring slit up to the thigh filled another row.

There were dresses that magically made you look slimmer, or had charms so they'd conform to your body. The shop had sparkling evening gowns that reached the floor, and rich jewel-colored silk concoctions that lined the shelves, as well as matching shawls to go with them. All in all, day spent in the place was probably any girl's dream.

All except Michelle, that is. But she was made to deal with it by her three friends.

The four were all donning rather ugly dresses right now. Hazel was in a slinky number ( Lily had dared her to try it on) that was midnight-blue and strapless. It was starting to, quite comically, fall down and Hazel had to hold it up. Amanda wore a long, cotton candy-colored ball gown that reached the floor.

Lily had jokingly tried on a lizard-skin printed minidress with ugly gold spikes round the collar and large clunky chains as belts. The girls supposed it was for one of the few goth witches out there. In any case, Lily was most definitely not one of those goth witches, and so Amanda promptly fell to the floor in unabashed giggles when she saw Lily's appearance.

"I feel so…rebellious!" Lily exclaimed, looking at herself up and down in one of the full-length mirrors that lined the changing room walls. "As well as ridiculous! I'm taking this thing off and now. After this, guys, we have to look for, you know….REAL dresses. That we're actually going to wear, you know?" she grinned and gave Amanda (who was still laughing) a meaningful look. The girls walked out of the changing rooms and into the forest of dresses.

Amanda promptly began gathering what seemed to be a good half of the store from off the racks. After all, she was the reigning beauty queen of the group. Lily didn't see anything truly fitting…yet.

But then she spotted a glimmer of silky material in the corner of the room, hanging by itself, away from all the other dresses. It seemed to be a notch above all the other things in te, and Lily eyed it in awe. She reached out a hand to touch the fabric, and realized it was soft and silky. She pulled the tag out and realized it was exactly her size.

She took it into the changing rooms, careful not to brush it carelessly on the floor.

It was the most gorgeous dress on the face of the earth, prettier than any fairy-tale outfit. It was the nicest dress Lily had ever seen in her life. And it fit.

Now she had to focus on the tiny issue of finding a date.

A/N: Alrighty, done. Not sure I quite liked that chapter SO much—it was pretty okay I thought. But you guys tell me what you think! If you have any comments, suggestions, praise, flames, whatever…review! For me? Please, please review…and cupcakes and other assorted sweets for all!

(Hands out imaginary desserts to the lovely reviewers…)

I've just had a lot of time on my hands as it's the weekends. Although I have tons of work I probably should be doing. That's ok, though, all in good time. I didn't really fit all I wanted into this chapter, because the LJ scene took up a while. It will come, though, and next chapter will most probably be Christmas. Wish me luck with that because as aforementioned, I'm not Christian (I'm Jewish but obviously I can't make any of the characters Jewish just because I feel like it) so I don't really have the Christmas experience-type stuff to work with. Ah well.

K, on to reviewer replies…you guys are the best!

DobbyGrl: Thanks! Although don't expect the quick updating to last () sorry! Oh, and also thanks a lot for explaining the whole beta reader thing to me.

AlmostHome: Yeah, you can have a vanilla cupcake if you want! I personally don't care for cupcakes, but whatever.

Beyonce-85: You'll be glad to know that James had a part in this chapter . Also thanks for the compliments and stuff!

Travelledtheworldandthe7seas: Thank you so much, I'm trying to update as quick as I can.


	9. Snow globes and dresses

Editing. Oh, and if you're wondering why I feel the need to write this at the beginning of each edited chapter, it's so I can placemark where I left off. Yeah. Ok, read!

Disclaimer: Owning Harry Potter and co. belongs on that list of the things I will never achieve (among becoming a famous singer...not that I want to do this, be president, etc…). Nothing belongs to me… Enough said!

**Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 9**

The night before Christmas, Michelle mused as she stared at the glowing fire embers, should be a night when everybody slept. It was a night where everybody of the faith should be eagerly awaiting morning—Christmas day.

Only Michelle was not asleep. She was sitting on a deserted couch in the partially lit common room. The flames flickered and danced and burned lower in the fireplace, casting ghostly shadows across the half-lit room.

She leaned her head slightly forward so it rested on her palm, a curtain of silky black hair escaping from behind her ears.

She tucked it back where it belonged and sat straight up. She thought she heard the quietest creak of a stair, but dismissed it as her paranoid mind overworking. As it did sometimes.

And she knew what she had to do when her mind overworked.

She gathered her sleek black hair into a tight bun with a hair elastic on her wrist. She kicked off her slippers, sending them flying somewhere in the common room. She stretched her body and tensed. She wasn't in proper uniform—she wore a tank top and cloud-printed pajama shorts—but it didn't matter.

Michelle's favorite pastime had always been gymnastics, as a younger child anyway. There wasn't a gymnastics team at Hogwarts—quidditch was the main and only sport, so she'd stopped intensively practicing once she'd began attending the wizarding school.

But sometimes when she just couldn't control herself, her body reverted to her old skills. Like sometimes when she was particularly happy, she just had to let off her feelings in a round off. She'd once gotten a detention from Filch for performing a series of energetic cartwheels in the halls. This had been after she'd gotten full marks on a Transfiguration exam.

As she kicked her legs carefully into a handstand and walked on her hands, she felt comforted. She forgot that she was in the common room at the dead of night on Christmas eve. She forgot that nobody, probably, but herself, was awake. She forgot that desolate and empty, half-illuminated couches and a few small tables surrounded her.

It felt like she was back on her old gymnastics team, in fact. Like she had just finished her floor routine and the crowd had started cheering—just for her—

Perhaps all this forgetting wasn't for the best, because in the middle of a back handspring she felt her legs connect with something—ow. Something hard and sharp-cut on the edge. She gingerly let herself down and inspected the cut on her calf. A large gash interrupted her calf, and was spewing blood. She felt a warm trickle of blood leak its way down her leg. And she heard a noise, somebody running down the stairs—

"Michelle, are you okay?"

It was Sirius. Michelle noted with interest that all he wore were a pair of pajama pants. She tried not to stare. His stomach was rather well defined. He did play quidditch, after all. She tried not to stare, though this proved difficult.

She became particularly aware now that she was not particularly appropriately clothed either. She wore a thin-strapped tank top and hadn't even bothered wearing a bra. Her pajama shorts were shorter than she'd liked. She hugged her knees to her chest, trying to hide herself a little more.

"Oh... hey,Sirius. What are you doing up this late?" Michelle asked, flustered. Her olive cheeks turned a light pink color, a rare occurrence.

"I could ask you the same question." He grinned, sending her heart flip-flopping inside her chest. "Doing gymnastics, nonetheless…you're really good."

"Thanks…I'm kind of out of practice, though." She said modestly, cupping her cut with her hands.

"And—oh!" He noticed her cut, which was looking quite ghastly and serious at the moment. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked concernedly, his grey eyes narrowing in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…eventually." She gave him a half-smile. She probably would have smiled a bit more at him, had she not been in this much pain.

"What am I saying! Of course you're not okay—you have a bloody gash on your leg! Let's go, on the couch with you!" He said this last line with a grin on his face.

And without so much as a warning, he scooped her up—one leg under the crook of her knees, the other behind her back—and began twirling her around, managing to tickle her mercilessly in the process.

"Ack! Sirius!" she exclaimed, shrieking in half-delight, quarter-pain, and quarter-fright. Her body felt like pleasant shocks were emitting all over it where he was tickling and holding her. All the common room became a whirl of colors spinning around her. She wrapped her arms around Sirius's chest, afraid of being dropped. Even though she knew he'd never drop her. She shivered pleasantly as he continued to mock-tickle her. It would be nice to stay there forever, she mused.

Sirius couldn't help but notice how light and perfectly formed she was, and how well she fit into his arms. He continued to twirl her around in staggered circles, enjoying her beautiful laugh—the reaction to his tickles. A curtain of her hair espcaped from its bun and softly landed on his shoulder, sending him goosebumps on his bare arms.

Realizing, rather sadly, that if he kept spinning her around, he would probably cause more damage to poor Michelle than there originally was, he plopped themselves down onto a couch directly in front of the fire.

He didn't move his arms from where it was holding her body. She didn't move her arms, which were laced around his neck, either. Michelle liked how she fit nicely into his lap.

They sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other's prescence and not wanting to do anything to alter the perfect moment. Sirius felt her breathing gently, lightly, rising up and down, up and down, in his arms. She felt small and perfect in his arms, and he could feel her warmth comfortably resting on him.

She was prettier than any of the girls he'd gone out with, he realized then. She was wearing pajamas, had her hair in a messy bun, and a fresh face free of make up. She was more gorgeous than any of the fancy dress-clad, impeccable haired, perfectly made up girls.

It was a moment before they even remembered the reason for them sitting like that—Michelle's cut. Sirius awkwardly tore a piece off from the bottoms of his pajamapants, and gingerly tied it around her cut. His hand lingered there a moment more than necessary. His rough hand felt like sandpaper brushing Michelle's smooth calf, and it felt just perfect to her. If there hadn't been enough butterflies in her stomach before, it now felt like a whole new lot were being released to fly around in there.

"Better?" Sirius murmured almost inaudibly, brushing a finger tenderly across her face, tracing her chin. He tucked the escaped lock of hair behind her ear. He noticed how her almond eyes looked even prettier catching the fire's light. Her lips looked rather enticing, too.

Michelle just nodded, looking at his grey eyes, noticing the smallgold flecks in them for the first time. She felt like words weren't needed and it would spoil the perfect moment.

And they both knew this as she sat in his arms and, smiling slightly, closed the distance between their lips, kissing him softly but surely on his lips.

And neither of them were too upset that it didn't stop for a long while.

* * *

"Wakey wakey! Come on girlies, it's Christmas morning!" Amanda shouted from her position on her bed. with a stack of gifts poised beside her.

Lily cracked open a bleary eye, making an attempt (in vain) to prop herself up on her pillows. It had to be around five in the morning, she mused, but it was Christmas after all.

When all four of them were fully awake and standing, they eagerly (as they did every year, without fail) carried their respective stacks of presents to the middle of the room, and opened them together. Lily did feel rather excited—Christmas often made her feel like a little kid again.

The girls started eagerly tearing open wrapping paper to see what present awaited them inside. Lily received some blackberry chocolate (her favorite) from Michelle, and joyfully took a large bite, warmth spreading through her body. From Amanda there was a long, beautiful silk ribbon that didn't seem to be any particular color. It tied your hair up itself, and was charmed to match any outfit that you wore perfectly. (It had magically tied Lily's messy locks into a ponytail, and was a plaid sort of color—matching her pajamas.) Hazel had given her an eagle feathered quill, only the feathers were dyed varying shades of pink and purple.

Lily was, sadly, nearing the end of her teetering and towering pile, and wrapping paper was strewn carelessly all over the dormitory floor as the girls continued opening things.

Finally, only one small, carefully wrapped gift was left. She really couldn't image who it could be from, as everyone she'd expected gifts from she'd already opened. Wondering who it could possibly be from, she ripped open the wrapping paper.

It was a snow globe, she realized, shaking it slightly so that the snowflakes (really exquisitely crafted, miniature ones—not just little flakes, like in Muggle ones) twirled around. There were a few buildings crafted beautifully--shops and pubs and places lining the street with miniature softly glowing lights strung on the shops' fronts. It had glowing yellow light shining from the windows and—oh! It was a very miniature replica of Hogsmeade on a winter day, she realized as she carefully inspected the snow globe. She noted that on a small pub's door there was written, so tiny it was difficult to see--The Three Broomsticks. It was almost the exact replica of the real thing.

And what was that? She seemed to have missed the most important thing of the whole snow globe. It was two moving figures, not bigger than her pinky finger, walking about in the small street. A boy and a girl—their feautures were amazingly lifelike for something so small. The boy was fairly tall for his size with deep brown hair and the girl had flaming red hair and a petite frame. They seemed to be talking and laughing, walking down the street together. It was like a miniature winter wonderland. Lily couldn't imagine a more beautiful gift, she thought idly, staring at the two figures that were now playfully hitting each other.

_Wait!_ Lily thought bemusedly, as she watched the girl open her tiny mouth in laughter at something the boy had said. _The girl—looks like—me, sort of…and—oh goodness! The boy is like James…but no. Why would Potter send me a gift as beautiful as this? It must be somebody else. That's it._ She checked the wrapping paper for a note or a card of some sort, but there was none.

"Hey, Lily! Who's that from?" Michelle called out across the room, where she was currently boinging about on a mini, collapsible trampoline she'd received from her parents. It probably wasn't a good idea to give Michelle that, seeing as she'd probably be on it day and night.

"No idea…it doesn't have a note." Lily said to Michelle, still staring in wonder at the snow globe. She felt it was kind of a secret to herself, not so much something she wanted to share or show off to her friends.

"Oooh!" Hazel exclaimed, looking at the globe. "It's beautiful…and look, it's Hogsmeade!"

The girls spent a few more moments looking for a card or a note of some form that belonged to Lily's mysterious gift, but found none. They eventually went back to the solitary pursuits of playing with their assorted gifts, as breakfast was about an hour away (Amanda had woken them up at FIVE, Lily thought regretfully.)

It was only when she was placing the snow globe carefully on her bed did she notice what was written, in sparkling gold ink on the bottom of it. It was messily scrawled, revealing that it was probably some boy's writing.

Lily,

Merry Christmas.

James

_Not exactly poetry_, Lily thought as she broke into a wide grin that stretched itself over her features, _but I'll take it_.

* * *

"Lily! Do NOT dare touch that hair that I have worked a million hours on!" Amanda shrieked in warning as Lily toyed with a lock of her newly wavy hair.

"Sorry, Manda!" Lily apologized to Amanda's bed curtain. Amanda had shut herself in there with Michelle to do Michelle's makeup and hair. Michelle had kicked and screamed and resisted this, but all in all she couldn't escape from the clutches of her three, evil, makeup obsessed friends.

She heard a shout from the curtains. "Aack! No! Don't bring those weird –TONGS—towards my eyes—AHHHH, NOOOOO—"

Yes, Lily mused, Michelle seemed to be encountering her first experience with an eyelash curler. And it seemed not to be going so well.

The Ball was in fifteen minutes. Lily sat on her bed, already being dressed and having her hair and makeup perfectly done by the resident beautyexpert, Amanda.

She had a date. A quite good date, she mused. Dave Wellings was quite a catch—one of those tall handsome blokes that she had to lean on her tip-toes to even seehis face. He was on the Gryffindor quidditch team with Michelle—which was what probably gave him such a nice body, she mused, grinning a little to herself. His hair was dark brown and had kindly twinkling deep blue eyes.

He'd better appreciate my appearance, Lily thought to herself. Amanda had spent the better part of an hour painstakingly curling her bright hair to soft waves and tying it half-up with Amanda's present—the hair tie. It had transformed itself into a beautiful silk green color, to match her dress.

Her dress was absolutely gorgeous, she knew. It was green silk and had a halter tie—a thick green silk material that formed a bow on her pale back. It continued to her ankles, slightly flaring out into full skirts. The whole number made her look rather like and old muggle glamour film star. In addition, Amanda had curled Lily's eyelashes and layered black mascara on them—making her bejeweled eyes stand out more than ever. The green open-toed shoes with the four-inch heels were awfully hard to walk in, though, she mused.

Hazel appeared a moment later, dolled up in a pink gown that went all the way to her slim ankles. She looked even more gorgeous than normal, which was saying something. She had been persuaded to have her hair done half-up and straightened, and it was laced with small pink flowers.

"Haze! You look gorgeous!" Lily exclaimed as Hazel reappeared, sporting her new hairdo.

"And don't you DARE touch it, Hazel Belinda Halloway! D'you know how long it took to put those little roses in and dye them to match your dress!" Amanda barked commandingly, still shut out with Michelle in the curtained world of makeup.

"You too, Lils! Aaah! You and Dave Wellings…do you think he'll bring you white roses? Awww, you guys are too cute!" Hazel gushed, her pretty face sparkling excitedly.

"I never had a boy bring me flowers…but Haze, you and PHILLIP! I mean, THE Phillip Rennalds! You guys are going to be adorable. And at least you don't have to stand on your toes to see his face or anything."

"Yeah." Hazel admitted, allowing herself a tiny grin. "Ummm… do you know who Remusis going with? She questioned in what she was trying to make seem an offhanded, casual manner.

"Why?" Lily questioned. Remembered their conversation in the Whomping Willow, though, she understood. "I don't know. We'll see, though, yeah?"

"Yeah. I suppose we will."

Amanda and Michelle appeared a few minutes later. Amanda looked amazing, with her corn-silk blond hair in pretty ringlets. She donned a midnight blue dress that matched her eyes almost exactly. The dress ended a little below her knees, and it had layers of fabric and spaghetti straps holding it up. They were used to Amanda's ability for beauty and looks, though. She could look good almost effortlessly. What they were not prepared for was…

Michelle. Amanda's hours spent carefully perfecting Michelle's makeup and hair had apparently not been for nothing. Her straight black hair was normally in a careless ponytail or messy bun, but now it was sleekly down and straight, with a small purple rose behind her right ear.

Her dress was a spaghetti-strap purple silk one that looked wonderful on slim Michelle. It showed off her nicely toned tan arms and legs, from all that gymnastics training. Her ears held purple-jeweled and silver chandelier earrings.

Amanda had also, evidently, attacked Michelle with the mascara and the eyelash curlers, so her almond eyes stood out more than normal. She had some kind of lip gloss on, and a silver shadow softly swept across her lids.

Yes, the boys were certainly going to be knocked out, Lily thought a little evilly. If only Michelle had told them who she was going with…

A/N: I'm sorry that chapter had no plot. I just wanted to give the ball full description and I knew the chapter would get kind of long if I bothered. Don't worry—next chapter will include the ball and hopefully it will be out as soon as possible.

Oh, so if you have any comments, questions (why do I feel like I'm reading this off a cereal box or something?), criticisms, suggestions, whatnot…REVIEW! Or, if you have nothing to say, REVIEW ANYWAYS because I'll give you all cupcakes with SPRINKLES!

(Tempts lovely prospective reviewers with imaginary cupcakes)

Ok, on to review responses! You guys rock!

Marianne: Yup, I'm trying to update as quick as possible.

Charged Battery Bunny: lol, I'm glad you like it so far.

SweetSouthernGal: Thanks for the comments. I really try to limit the mistakes—I read it over usually twice or three times, but they're kind of unavoidable, you know? I'll try really hard not to have any mistakes, though. I'm glad you like my writing, too!

Brilliant-author16—Thanks, I will!

Synthetic—I'm happy that you like it!

Laylana-Fairyweather—Yes, I'm still doing the kissing booths…just so much has been going on in the story that it's been pushed off to the side. Don't worry, they'll come!

Samira—Haha! Up

JadeGreen14—I know, it's hilarious trying on hideous dresses just for the fun of it.

Veiled dreamer: Thank you.

Evenstar of the undyinglands: Oh my gosh, sorry! Thanks for spotting the mistake, I tend to do things like that. I'm happy you liked the story though!

Singing: Hahaha… I'm happy you enjoyed the kissing booth idea!

Sirius'girl4eva99: I'm trying to update as fast as I can…and more LJ to come!

Maia: I'm honored you like the story so far.

DobbyGrl: Yup, I'm trying to update quickly…I hope you liked this chapter as well.

StephMarie: I guess I made Lily act a little different around James because, well, he DID save her life and everything. She felt kind of bad for all the mean things she's said to him and then he went and tried to save her life. So, yeah. But I do understand where you're coming from! They won't become in love over night.


	10. Last dances and spying work

Editing.

Disclaimer: Is it just me, or have we been over this before? No part of Harry Potter and co. is owned by me. For anybody who didn't know (you probably should if you're reading this), it's all J.K Rowling's.

A/N: Hey! Not much to say really…I had a lot of time on my hands today, so I decided to write a chapter! I hope you like it and everything. Um…okay! Anyways…

By the way, I just wanted to let you know that this is the 10th chapter! Getting into double digits here! Can you believe it? No, I can't either. I didn't know I would ever GET to a tenth chapter! Okay, okay…on with the story……..

**Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 10**

The common room was a mess of shifting and chattering bodies, swathed in fancy fabrics and crisp suits. It was rather odd seeing everybody dressed in totally different attire, muggle dresses and suits in fact. Lily noted in amusement how some of the boys looked like uncomfortable little penguins in their clothes, obviously unaccustomed to wearing suits.

"Lily!" Dave called, a little ways across the common room, grinning. Lily had to notice that while other boys looked out of place in their suits, Dave managed to effortlessly look as good as they came. He looked quite appreciatively at Lily's dress.

"Hi Dave!" Lily said a bit breathlessly, suddenly shyer than normal. She wondered what she'd have to say for the rest of the dance, if she was already speechless. Oh goodness.

Dave made it easier, though. He was always so thoughtful.

"You look beautiful, Lily." He smiled a little and bent down to kiss her on the cheek in greeting.

"Thanks. Um, you too." Lily answered awkwardly, blushing.

"Me? Beautiful? Why thank you." Dave's beautifulblue eyes had distracted her. Once again. He sounded joking, though, not really making fun of her. Her cheeks had better not bebright redor she'd…

"I mean handsome." Lily clarified, staring at her high-heeled shoes in fear of being brainwashed by Dave's eyes once again.

"Yeah, that's what I hoped." He replied, winking jokingly. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. He tied the flowers (white roses that went nicely with her dress, she noted appreciatively) onto her wrist (she felt tingles).And after a few minutes of light chatter and flirting, they started to make their way towards the actual dance.

Lily noticed Amanda and her date, Mitchell, strolling casually towards the dance. Amanda threw her head back in laughter at something Mitchell had said, blonde curls cascading prettily down her back. _Amanda_ was never unsure about what to say, she thought somewhat enviously.

Lily had also noticed Hazel shyly chatting with her date. Michelle, however, seemed to be nowhere in sight. Itfigured, really,that the one person she wanted to spot, she didn't see. Oh well. She'd finally figure out who Michelle was with when they were at the dance.

"Well?" Dave asked, smiling, holding out his arm. "Shall we?"

But even as she accepted his arm and smiled, she thought idly of a boy who had done almost the exact same thing.

* * *

James Potter looked quite wistfully at the fire-haired girl who was dancing with her date—_Dave Wellings_, he thought with a sneer. He'd actually always liked the guy, being on the quidditch team with him and everything. But now, as he watched Lily smile and laugh and something Dave had said, he felt like a red-hot poker was shot through his stomach.

Or perhaps that was a bit dramatic. But, still.

He tried to pay attention to his date. He really did! He'd only asked Jemma because she'd seemed like a nice, semi-quiet girl. Clearly he was wrong about the latter, because she'd spent the last half-hour chatting away at James about God-knows-what, with only mute nods and mm-hmmm'sof assentcoming from James' side. He was too busy looking enviously (he hated to admit it to himself—but it was true) at Lily and her date dancing.

Speaking of Lily, he'd been stunned by her beauty when she tried. She was always beautiful in James' opinion, but she looked truly amazing tonight. He turned back to Jemma.

"And then she was like, no way! And then I was like, way! And so can you believe that SHE had the NERVE to say that my robes were, like, uncoordinated? I know! I mean have you seen when SHE gets up first thing, like even once her hair was sticking up and I bet you she didn't even, like brush it!" (Jemma looked utterly horrified at this point. James attempted to look stunned at this shocking piece of information, but couldn't bring himself to.)

"Erm, yeah, bad." James said distractedly, still looking at Lily. He often forgot to brush his hair in the morning—not that it made a difference whether he brushed it or not. It still stuck up in the same stubborn way.

Suddenly a slow, dreamy, romantic-like song struck up, and Jemma squealed in delight.

"Oooh, Jamesie! Can we dance to this one, I love this song!" she said, dragging him off to the dance floor. Right where Lily was dancing with Dave, James thought bitterly. Perfect. He tried not to even steal a glance at her, but it was hard.

After a few boring moments of more brainless chit-chat with Jemma, Professor Dumbledore stood up at the teachers' table with a magical voice-amplifying microphone. James was glad to note that Dumbledore had stuck with his normal robes, and was not wearing a suit like the male students. That would have been fartoo weird.

"For our next song, we would like to invite all you students sitting down to join in the festivities of dancing! I myself will not be able to join in, but I suggest you all do! We will be engaging in a game called Snowball—a rather good game, I think at that! Each pair will begin dancing, but when I strike this note" (he struck a loud "ring" with his wand, tapping it on the table) "everybody will change partners with the person to their left! Enjoy!" he ended, smiling merrily.

The band promptly struck up another slow, sappy tune. James inwardly rolled his eyes.

All the couples began dancing, James placing his hands dutifully on Jemma's waist, swaying to the slow beat. Jemma promptly pulled him closer, nearly strangling him in the process. She placed her arms around his back and rested her chin on his shoulder. No, James was definitely _not_ enjoying this. He spied a few dancing couples close to him, but nobody he knew or cared about. Aside from Lily, of course, he thought with another hot shock (was it envy? no, it couldn't be) coursing through his veins.

_Ring_! The couples switched. Jemma sorrowfully moved to dance with Mitchell Laves, shooting James puppy glances all the while. James himself was obligated to dance with a girl called Amanda—one of Lily's friends, who wasn't so bad and was on the Quidditch team as well. They spent a few moments chatting about new maneuvers, and then the ring! sounded and they both moved away.

James danced with a self-centered blonde, a very pretty Indian girl, a shy Hufflepuff who was too nervous to meet James' face and barely touched his shoulders while they danced, an Asian girl and some others before he had to danced with a girl who he was both greatly anticipating dancing with and also dreading.

Lily Evans.

_Ring!_ The students shifted to the person on their left. Lily smiled up at him, and though James hated to admit it, it melted his heart. How could she be so damn gorgeous? James thought in wonder. He placed his hands on her waist and she daintily placed hers on his shoulders (she could barely reach) and they began to dance.

"Hey, Lily." James said as she danced over to him.

"Potter." She inclined her head and grinned up at him.

"So…erm…happy Christmas?" James half-stated, in want of something better to say. It must be her electrifyingly green eyes that were making him forget what he was saying.

"Thanks…you too." She said, although she didn't seem the slightest bit awkward or speechless. _It must just be me_, James thought, annoyed. _Oh, great._

There was a pause for a few moments. James took the opportunity to enjoy dancing with her, smiling inwardly at how cliché it was that they fit together so well. James liked how he towered a head or so over her, and how she almost had to be on tip-toe to reach his shoulders.

"I know this is kind of random," Lily said out of the blue, breaking the silence, "but do you know who Michelle's going to the dance with? She wouldn't tell any of us…I thought maybe you'd know one of the boys who's taking her?" Lily asked.

"I don't know about her…but do you know who Sirius is going with? Usually he can't shut up about his dates, but now he kind of refused to tell us who he's going with." James said.

Lily wrinkled up her nose in confusion. James had to smile at that; she was the very picture of innocence.

"I know what we'll do! We'll meet after the dancing game is over, then we'll do some spying work, okay?" she smiled again. James felt his joints subsequently turn to jelly.

"Yeah, sure, great! Meet me at the punch bowl after the game's over…and we'll see what we can uncover." (he grinned at her charmingly at that point).

The _ring!_ sound chimed far too early for James's liking. He rather enjoyed dancing with Lily. He took the opportunity to shout out, quite spontaneously, "Save me the last dance?" just as she was dancing away to the next partner, which in fact happened to be Remus.

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled and waltzed off to Remus. He himself was dragged off to Ashleigh Jennings, a smiling curly blonde-hair witch with scarily perfect teeth.

After a few more _ring!s_ and switches of partners, Lily walked over to the punch bowl. She'd seen Dave talking to one of his quidditch friends, so she wasn't too worried about him. She found James there at the punch bowl, leaning on the table and waiting for her. What was she doing? Spying on her best friend with James? What an odd night it was shaping up to be.

"Hey, again." James smiled his lopsided grin at her. Lily felt something stir inside her but ignored it.

"Hi." Lily said. "So, shall we start looking?"

A few minutes of searching told them that neither Sirius or Michelle were dancing or sitting in the main hall, which was odd. James led Lily by the hand outside into the dark adjoining corridor, which had a large fountain in the middle, splashing water droplets everywhere. It was only lit with miniature fairies' wand lights, which made the place altogether very dark. It made an ideal snogging place for couples, and Lily noticed a few couples behind concealed bushes, snogging already.

He didn't let go of her hand. Lily found that she really didn't mind.

They had to be quiet so as to not be noticed by any of the snogging couples, as well as some random people just escaping the dancing. James tugged her hand and pulled her behind a large statue of some eighteenth century wizard, shielding themselves from a teacher's view who was patrolling the area. Lily felt herself pressed against James' warm, tall, muscled body and found that she, well, didn't mind all _that_ much. She felt a little shivery shock go through her stomach.

His eyes were lit by the tiny, weak lights and she noticed the gold flecks interspersed among the hazel. It would have been an awfully romantic moment for a first kiss, Lily thought idly, had they been dating and had a teacher not been prowling around, looking for snoggers. She dismissed the ridiculous thoughts from her head, instead concentrating on being as quiet as possible.

James put a finger to his lips and slowly led Lily out behind the statue so they could see the water fountain. There was a small, shallow pool around the fountain to hold the water. There was also a large, wide stone bench circling it, with bushes planted on it.

They crept closer to the fountain, ducking behind chairs here, under tables there. Slowly they came upon a couple not even concealed by a bush. Their backs were mostly facing Lily and James, though, so it was difficult to see. Lily and James were currently crouching behind a small, vacant table, and the couple didn't seem to be more than a few feet away. They were currently snogging unabashedly, the girl sitting on the boy's lap.

Wait. Didn't Lily recognize that hair? And the dark purple satin of the dress which was difficult to see because of the absence of light? That small figure that was sitting on—who?

No—it couldn't be. Was Michelle really sitting on the lap of a boy and snogging for England—with Sirius Black, nonetheless?

Lily was just opening her mouth to gasp, but James placed his warm, strong hand over her lips before she managed to get a sound out of it. He didn't remove it until a few seconds later. Lily felt a thousand butterflies violently flying about in her stomach.

They looked at each other under the table as if to say, _who was expecting that?_

James slowly crept backwards, Lily in tow. After a while more cat-creeping, they reached the dance hall, Lily's eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light.

James looked down and Lily, and she looked up at him. And they both burst into hysterical fits of laughter at the exact same moment. They didn't stop for a while. James noted that she looked pretty endearing when she laughed.

"D'you—d'you—" James was trying to say something, but was laughing too hard to get it out. "D'you—d'you—think it would be mean of us to tease them for the rest of their life?" He asked, promptly setting back into laughter. He gripped a nearby stone table for support, still cracking up.

"No!" Lily exclaimed, laughing loudly still. Who had expected that?

Finally the two were so consumed by laughter than they had to sit down, straight on the floor. They sat laughing hysterically for a good while, earning odd glances from nearby students. Lily didn't really care though; it felt so good to laugh. After a while they calmed down, and their hysterical laughter subsided.

"Wow. My stomach hurts." Lily commented from her place quite close to James on the floor.

"Same." James answered. "Wow. Who expected that?"

"Not me—although it was hilarious! Could you imagine what would happen if Dumbledore—or worse—McGonagall found them? She'd give them detention for years!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah—but I bet they'd figure out something to waste the time in detention! I had half the mind to push them into the fountain, it'd scare them out of their wits! Can you imagine?" James finished.

They both fell back into the spell of laughter and stayed there for a long, long time. Lily felt herself collapsing slightly into James's chest, and twanging nerves shot through her. She really didn't care much, though—she was laughing so much it just didn't matter. Eventually James was lying down on the floor, Lily's head near his, both still chuckling.

Lily lay next to him, watching her chest rise and fall in harmony with his. "I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life." She commented.

"Yeah, me neither." He agreed. "But it was so funny, could we even help ourselves?"

"Nah, probably not." Lily replied, exhausted. Her stomach muscles still hurt. It was strangely nice, though.

Eventually James sat up, Lily with him. He got up, holding out a rough hand, Lily taking it and pulling herself up with it. She dusted her dress off. There was an awkward silence.

"So did you still save this dance for me?" James asked, a stray smile left over from their laughing fit still in his eye.

And without words and with an inward smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach, she let herself be led to the dance floor. And they settled into a dancing position, her hands on his shoulders, his hands on her waist—they knew they didn't need to talk. Because sometimes, laughing—and dancing—are even better than words.

A/N: Aww! I really liked the ending of this chapter, although I think it might have been kind of too sappy. Or fluffy. Oh whatever, deal! Just letting you know, the next chapter might be just a little (a few days longer than usual, maybe; I don't really know) delayed because I'm not totally sure of what I want to happen.

As always, if you have any suggestions, comments, flames, ideas, whatever…I'm always happy to hear! Reviews encourage me so much to keep writing! And as always… you get my imaginary cupcakes! Vanilla or chocolate with sprinkles! (yum!)

(hands out imaginary pretty cupcakes to my wonderful reviews!)

Alright…now on to review responses! You guys are the best; I couldn't write this story without you!

Evenstar of the undyinglands: Really? I hope you liked the LJ hint of romance! Well, not really _romance_ but… friendship/flirting, I guess.

Ashley: I'm glad you liked it, I'm trying to update as soon as I can!

blood emerald: Yay…another reviewer! Don't worry, I'm trying to update as often as possible .

Siriusly Sirius Lily Black: Thanks so much.

SweetSouthernGal: Glad the mistakes are going down, lol! Glad you liked the chapter too.

vix: Aww, I'm honored.

Laylana-fairyweather—Yup…we'll see about the kissing booths in a few chapters, I hope!

Lilypad007: I'm happy you enjoyed the story… I'm trying to update quickly.

Jameslover: He didn't ask her because they are just becoming friends. I mean, just a few weeks ago, she would have bashed his head in at any opportunity she got! But now that he saved her, she tried being nice to him for a change and so that's when she realized that he's actually an ok person. And they're becoming friends. But it takes a while, you know? I'm glad you like cupcakes as well as my story, too!

Veiled dreamer: Yeah I'm sorry if I overdid the fluffiness… but I know, they're so cute together! I'm also really trying to update soon!

DobbyGrl: I'm glad you liked the chapter. The booth contest thing will be in Feburary, and it's December now…so I don't know, give it a few more chapters? Who knows.

Travelledtheworldandthe7seas: That's so cool that you do gymnastics! I'm a cheerleader so I can do the basics…you know, cartwheels, backbends, that sort of thing. I've always wanted to do gymnastics seriously but I'm afraid I didn't start early enough, so now I can't start, really. What type of stuff are you doing? Tell me in the review or email me, because that's really cool!


	11. Fights and forgiveness

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related works belong to J.K Rowling. Maybe you've heard of her?

**Chapter 11, Love is a Funny Thing**

Weeks passed. Nothing in particular happened, really—there was way too much homework, and everybody (especially Lily) was going nutty studying. Well, perhaps not in the case of James Potter. It annoyed Lily to no end (and everybody else, for that matter) that while he played chess, planned pranks, and basically did everything _but_ study—he still would come through with top marks.

There had been a very subtle—but hardly noticeable, really— shift of feelings between Lily and James. Instead of being awkwardly polite towards one another, they were entering the stage of true friendship. They never felt uncomfortable or stiff around one another. They could talk to each other around—well, practically everything.

Michelle and Sirius had finally announced their relationship to the general public (a few days after Lily and James had caught them snogging at the Ball), and could be seen snogging in empty classrooms and walking around the hallways hand-in-hand, quite reminiscent of lovesick puppies.

On one normal, utterly ordinary night, Lily was sitting on a couch with Hazel, discussing their kissing booth plans. They'd stalled talking about it, but now it seemed much closer and they really had to plan. It seemed that James and Sirius were discussing precisely the same thing, because both were on their famed "watercouch", whispering conspiringly. Sometimes James caught Lily's eye and they simultaneously grinned.

"Lily?" Hazel called, waving a hand in front of Lily's face.

"Yeah?" Lily responded, caught daydreaming.

"Are you listening to me?" Hazel asked, for Lily indeed was not quite "there" yet.

"Yeah." Lily replied.

"Well, can you pay any attention?"

"Yeah."Lily said again, still not paying full attention to Hazel.

"You're totally listening to me?

"Yeah." Lily said once again.

"You know you've been staring at James for the past half hour while I basically talk to myself about the kissing both plans?

"Yeh—I mean, I haven't been _staring_!" Lily caught herself just in the nick of time.

Hazel just nodded in an annoyingly smug way and looked over at Lily, who seemed quite flustered.

"I wasn't _really_ staring…was I?" asked Lily earnestly in a whispery tone.

"You were," exclaimed Hazel joyfully, "and smiling at each other every two seconds, practically, what's more."

"Was not!" Lily insisted, although she knew that Hazel's claims were undoubtedly the truth.

"Mmm-hmmm." Hazel insisted in a very knowing fashion. The smirk didn't fall off her face; it stayed firmly in place, on the contrary.

"It's just because we're FRIENDS!" she exclaimed. Oh. Perhaps she had said that last bit too loud. People were beginning to stare. Didn't they have any other life, really?

"Erm…okay. Back to business?" Hazel asked, looking around at the goggly-eyed, openly staring Gryffindors. Some quickly averted their eyes.

"So, what's our price scale going to be like? Hazel asked.

"Sorry….what did you say there?" Lily looked like she had been shaken out of a dream.

Lily had been staring at James and smiling at him. _Again_. Honestly, Hazel'd almost liked it better when Lily had hated James with a passion. No, scratch that. It was all for the better now…besides, Hazel had a very sneaky inclination that Lily and James were becoming a touch more than friends, although Lily probably wouldn't admit it for approximately a few more decades or so.

"Nothing. Just nothing." Hazel murmured quietly, staring at her lap while she saw Lily staring at James and him staring back at her—true love staring her in the face.

Lily hummed happily to herself, walking solitarily along a deserted hallway. She had prefect patrol duty, and she was looking for James. It was rather boring patrolling the empty corridors alone, and she and James had so much fun together—he was becoming almost like Amanda or Michelle or Hazel to her, really. Except his physique appealed much more to her than her three friends'. Not that she LIKED him, or anything similarly ridiculous. It was just that he had a particularly well-defined and muscled body (from all that Quidditch, Lily suspected) and was, well, not exactly lacking in the looks department, either.

Suddenly Lily stopped in her tracks. She heard some faint voices coming—coming from the Transfiguration classroom? She knew she was supposed to report anybody out of their common rooms, but she couldn't help herself. She stopped and slowly crept to the door, ears alert.

"I've liked— (mumble mumbe) you-" the voice became ever more quiet at this point "—for so long…and…I just have to do this—"

The person who had spoken seemed to be crying. Lily knit her eyebrows together in concern. She felt like it wasn't right, somehow, to intrude upon this kind of private scene.

She heard some "shhh, it's okays" and other various comforting words coming from a male voice. The first voice seemed to be female—higher pitched.

"Maybe it's—something—else." The male voice said, although it was nearly impossible to hear. She'd missed a lot of words and couldn't grasp more than a couple words out of a much longer sentence.

"But I—I think—that I—I love—" the first voice broke into a sobbing fit again. The male voice consoled her again.

Lily's overwhelming curiosity mounted. Was it a couple? If so, which one? It was so difficult to hear from the voices—they were faint and difficult to hear at all. She could only pick up a few words. She really knew it was a horrible thing to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself.

For inside the darkened Transfiguration classroom were two very familiar figures. A well-known, tear-stained face with lovely, finely crafted features. Hugging passionately—who?

Hazel and James were in standing in the corner of the dark Transfiguration classroom, passionately embracing. Hazel's head was buried in James's shoulder, and he seemed not to mind at all. She was pressed up against him and-did they even notice Lily?

She stared at them openly with her mouth hanging open for a moment, and then fled as quickly as she could. Invisible wings attached themselves to her shoulders, and she ran as fast as she could. She faintly heard people running after her, and a "Lily! Wait!" cried from an all-too-familiar black haired, hazel-eyed boy.

But she couldn't answer him. She had nothing to say, because all that was coming out, thick and fast, were tears. They were streaming down her pretty face and clouding her vision. Somehow, it really didn't matter to her that she was racing like lightning down an empty corridor that she was supposed to be patrolling, crying as if there was no tomorrow.

And the worst thing, Lily thought fleetingly, as she ran as fast as she could and tears made their salty tracks down her face—she understood why she was crying. She understood, finally—and it was too late.

James was in breakfast, unusually quiet and without much of an appetite. This was very much a first for James—he ate breakfast (and every meal, as a matter of fact) wholeheartedly.

Not this one, though, James thought, pushing his scrambled eggs aimlessly around his plate with a fork. They looked rather unappetizing this particular morning.

He was pretty sure as to what was making his appetite and his mood suffer so much.

A certain red-headed beauty with grass-green eyes.

But he was pretty sure that the red-haired beauty was not too pleased with him.

He knew he had to talk with her and explain things. It had been just a misunderstanding…

(flashback)

James had been sitting in the common room in a far corner, playing a quiet game of chess with Peter. He'd seen a tall, pretty figure standing near him—he recognized her as a quiet girl named Hazel—he mainly knew her as being one of Lily's friends.

"James…erm.. can I have a word with you, please?" she asked quite uncomfortably.

James looked rather surprised, as he'd never exchanged more than the occasional polite conversation with the girl. She was fairly nice from what he could tell, but what could she want from him? She led him out of the common room and out of the portrait hole.

They walked a bit out to the corridors until Hazel spotted an empty Transfiguration class, the door a crack open.

"Come on." Hazel said, beckoning him into the darkened, empty classroom. James looked at her, bewildered. What was this all about?

"Why not in the corridor?" James asked, clearly confused.

"Patrol duty." James winced, realized that he, himself should have been patrolling. He obligingly followed Hazel into the classroom, still openly bemused.

"So…um, what is it that you wanted to talk with me about? James asked. He and Hazel stood near the corner, lest a prefect should catch them talking in secrecy.

Hazel sighed. "Okay, first do you promise you won't tell anybody? I'm serious. If you won't promise, I won't talk to you about…it." She said.

"Maurauder's honor." James said solemnly. Hazel looked at him a little oddly.

"Never mind that, I promise I won't tell." James said quickly.

"Okay. Well…I….wanted to talk to you specifically because…okay. I…I like Remus. You're his close friend, obviously."

James nodded.

"So…me and Remus have been getting closer, I guess. The other night we were in the common room, talking, really late. And then we were going to—" (Hazel seemed to be a little bit embarrassed about this, she blushed and stuttered a little) "kiss—I mean, he really wanted to, I could tell, and I did also—but then he—backed off and jumped away…he said he couldn't…you know, have a relationship with me. I think it's because the werewolf…issue, but he wouldn't even consider a relationship…he said it was too dangerous …" She trailed off quietly, a quaver having crept into her voice.

James inwardly groaned. This was going to be very complicated.

"I mean—I've liked him even though I know about it—and I don't know what you can do; you're his friend—but I've just liked him for so long and I—just have to do this, to do all I can to tell him it's okay….that I don't care about him being a werewolf…" There was a very definite tremor in her voice now. She looked on the verge of tears, and promptly began to burst into sobs.

James awkwardly pulled her into a hug, and surprisingly she clung to him. Well, she was probably in a state of emotional trauma, James reasoned. He wasn't very good with crying girls, but managed a few "It's okays" and other comforting words.

"Maybe he thinks—you think that you would be afraid of him or something else." James tried reassuring her. Merlin, how had he gotten himself into this?

"But I-I-think that I-love him." Hazel admitted, still crying into James's robes.

Just then, Lily walked in. His heart ached for her. She looked so stunned—he wanted to reach out and comfort her, to explain—but she was gone, invisible the next second. He tried running after her and calling out, but to no avail.

He was left with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach—a feeling that wouldn't be taken away easily. He would have to—(gulp) talk to her.

(end flashback)

Lily woke up lazily, feeling the first finger of sunshine stretched across their room, illuminating it brightly. She was just about to spring out of bed and go to breakfast with her friends…when she remembered.

It all came back to her at once, as she was dazedly rubbing her eyes. _Patrolling the hallways—James and Hazel in an Empty Transfiguration classroom, together, hugging feverishly—me running away and sobbing like a three-year-old who's scraped their knee…_Lily winced. She didn't particularly want to get up and have to face Hazel and James.

The emotions of last night kept coming back to her, all jumbled and confused. She wondered idly why she was so upset. It just bothered her that two of her very best friends—and now, she realized (weather she wanted to admit it or not) someone who she liked a little more than friends—were harboring a secret relationship without telling her.

Apparently they'd all gone to breakfast without her, since she'd gotten up so late. It was all for the better, really. She didn't have to face Hazel for a while, then.

She crossed the room to the huge window that was directly next to Michelle's bed. Light was streaming out of it, and she had a nice view of the grounds. It was January, and slowly fading into February. The frosty spikes of grass were beginning to melt, she could tell. Spring came early here—she liked it that way.

Lily sighed and wondered about the kissing booth. Because now she knew it was true—did she want to kiss anyone but him?

"Lily." A voice was saying. Amanda's voice. Lily pretended not to notice it.

"Li-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? I know you're awake, no point in hiding it really." Amanda said.

Lily groggily opened her eyes. Amanda had a knack for waiting out Lily's lies.

"What?" Lily replied, annoyed. She must have dozed off in her dormitory, but what did it matter? It was Sunday—it wasn't like she could miss any classes.

"It's the booth meetings—for the Hogwarts celebratory festival of fame- in ten minutes! Go! You and Hazel need to be there, in the Great Hall!" Amanda said.

Lily sprang up and started dressing. How could she have forgotten? Thanking Amanda for waking her up, she hurriedly rushed out of the common room, and began walking quickly towards the great hall. She would have to be in the same (shudder) room as Hazel and James, weather she liked it or not. Would they be kissing or holding hands? Lily didn't really want to entertain the possibility.

She rushed into the room. The meeting looked to be starting just then. It was mandatory to sit with their partners for the booths. Lily sat, stony faced and impassive, next to Hazel. Hazel looked as if she wanted to tell Lily something but couldn't. The meeting had started, anyway.

"Ah, hello everybody!" Professor Dumbledore began cheerfully. The students returned the greeting, in various stages of sleepiness.

"Well, as we all know, we are here to discuss the rather exciting prospect of Hogwart's celebratory festival of fame! Booths will be a key part of the festival. You may keep one-quarter of the booth's proceeds, although I am afraid that the rest will go to benefiting Hogwarts!"

Several students groaned at this statement.

Dumbledore discussed some more boring, usual rules for the next fifteen minutes. James kept trying to catch Lily's eye, but Lily didn't let him.

"So, would you all please rise and sign your names, and booth ideas on that sheet? Dumbledore finished. Everybody rose up to the sheet of parchment which had a quill attached.

Lily and Hazel marked theirs, "kissing booth", right under James's and Sirius's.

Hazel looked awfully uncomfortable. Lily didn't mind. She wasn't about to make it much easier for her.

"Lily—can I talk to you?" Hazel questioned quietly. Really, what kind of choice did Lily have? She followed Hazel to an empty hallway. Lily noted, kind of ironically, that was the corridor where she'd—_caught_—Hazel and James last night. She didn't like this corridor one bit, not at all.

"It—I—well…" Hazel began, obviously unsure about where to start.

Lily stood there.

"Lily, I…it wasn't—well, it wasn't what you thought it was!" Hazel said rather defensively.

"Hazel. I see you in a dark Transfiguration classroom, passionately hugging the boy that you know I-like. And you've kept some sort of relationship in the dark—he has, as well, and I'm upset at him too. But if you're going to explain, do it now, because I don't want to beat around the bush. I need to finish a potions essay." Lily said quietly, staring at her lap. Lily was always more upset when she talked quietly—worse than when she shouted, in fact. Hazel inwardly winced.

Hazel was thinking about where to start. "You know—Remus's secret?" she asked lamely. Okay, that was stupid. How could either one of them forget it?

It didn't need a nod of assent. Lily would never forget the look in Remus's eye when he was transforming.

"I—well, the other night we were in the common room and we were talking. And then we were going to kiss…and I knew he wanted to, so did I. But then he leapt away and started saying a relationship was dangerous for us both and we couldn't…have one." Hazel's face crumpled slightly. Lily felt badly for her friend.

"I asked James to come with me and to talk to him…to see if he could, I don't know, talk some sense into Remus. I got a little upset and I started crying and he just tried make me feel better by hugging me. That's all. That's it. You know I wouldn't lie to you." Hazel finished, looking at Lily for some sort of reaction.

Lily just nodded.

"But you know what?" Hazel asked, a small smile on her face.

"What?" Lily asked.

"He hugged me because he had to…and he hugs you whenever he has the chance to…and I know because I've seen it thousands of times."

In a completely clichéd, friendship-y moment, Lily promptly burst into tears and pulled Hazel into a tight hug, which she returned.

"So we're friends?" Hazel asked.

"Yuh-huh." Lily replied into Hazel's shoulder.

They both started promptly crying—weather it was from the emotion of the moment, or from laughing so much—neither knew. It felt nice, so reassuring, to have a friend back again.

"Girls…" Sirius said to James while walking past Hazel and Lily, who were still crying-laughing, "who will ever understand them?"

A/N: I can't decide if I liked this chapter or not. Ah, well. I'm unbelievably tired, but so glad it's (finally) the weekend! Thank G-d for that. Anyway, I haven't much to say, really, but as you can see, the booths are slowly but surely being reintroduced into the story. When do you want the booths to take place? I was thinking February/March/Aprilish…but I'm not sure. Okay, well, if you have ANYTHING at all to say to me…review please! Any comments, suggestions, criticisms…whatever, just review! (and my famous imaginary cupcakes…chocolate or vanilla frosting with sprinkles!)

Besides, I update MUCH quicker when there's a lot of reviews. So if you want a chapter any time in the future…yeah, you'll have to review!

Alright, thanks so much to my lovely reviewers…

**SweetSouthernGal** (glad there were no noticeable mistakes this time! Hopefully it goes for all chapters onwards!), **DobbyGrl**, **beyonce-85**, **veiled** **dreamer **(Yeah, I can't wait to get up to the kissing booth chapter…it'll be so much fun to write!), **Ashley**, **Legit **( I don't know when the kissing booths will be…you can make a suggestion if you want! In terms of chapters, like…oh I don't know, 2-5? In terms of months, in the story wise…I'm thinking February/March/April…what do you think?) **Laylana-Fairyweather** (Yes, the characters tend to act a bit stupid sometimes…well, they're "young and blind to love", haha, I feel so old saying that!), **lilypad007** (in 2-5 chapters the kissing booths will actually occur, or well, that's the plan!), and **vix**.

Long reviews are especially appreciated… (grins)


	12. Girly chats and note passing

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co., all related works and enterprises sadly do NOT belong to me. Do I really have to say who they DO belong to? ( It's J.K Rowling. Just in case you weren't certain.)

**Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 12**

"You have to apologize to her, James." Said a pink-cheeked Amanda matter-of-factly.

She and James had paused on their way to their respective locker rooms after a particularly strenuous quidditch practice. James looked kind of frightened at the daunting prospect of apologizing to a real, live girl.

"But, erm, didn't you just say that Hazel has told her the truth and they've made up?" James asked rather hopefully.

"No, James, you are _NOT_ getting out of this." Said Amanda, shaking a finger at him jokingly. "She deserves an apology from YOU alone. She'll take it well." Amanda said. She was not letting him off the hook.

It was becoming dusk. James noticed her pale blonde hair shining in the dark. It was morphing ever so slowly from winter to the very beginning of spring. A hard, sharp chill still was caught in the breeze, though. He wrapped his cloak a little tighter around him. He was sweaty. He wanted to take a nice long shower…then maybe, possibly, apologize to Lily. Maybe the next day…or the day after that would be fine as well. He needed adequate time to figure out what to actually _say_.

"What do I say to her?" asked James. Amanda noted with surprise that she could detect an edge of apprehension in his voice.

"James…you don't have to plan it. You know, let it come from your heart." Amanda said sincerely. It might have sounded cheesy in a soap opera type of way, but James was too wrapped up in his own obstacles to care much about word choice.

James slowly nodded, thinking.

"James. You like her. She likes you." Amanda said as though it were obvious.

"She DOES?" asked a surprised James, feeling as if his heart was zooming around in his chest. He felt ridiculously happy. He tried (and failed) to quell the bubbling joy that was steadily rising in his chest. James couldn't help the big, happy smile that was spreading itself on his features. He tried to make the emotion go away. "No, she just thinks of me as a friend." James said quietly.

"James. Listen." Said Amanda, leaning up and shaking his shoulders so he would look at her. "Are you blind?"

"What? How can I be a top Gryffindor chaser if I'm _blind_? " James asked bemusedly.

Amanda sighed.

"How stupid can boys be?" she muttered under her breath.

"James. It's not about Qudditch or eyesight!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Then what is it?" asked James, still obviously confused.

"Ever noticed how you're the only one she flirts with? You're the only one she shares those secret smiles with in class, and you know how Lily's a freak about paying attention during class. You're the one she likes to talk to in the common room instead of doing her homework. She hasn't dated anybody since last year, and it's not like nobody's asked her. When you enter a room, I swear her smile is bigger than I've ever seen it. And, James. If she didn't like you, why would she get so upset about you just hugging Hazel?" Amanda asked.

James just stared at her, dumbfound.

"I know you'll figure it out." Amanda exclaimed cheerfully, slapping him on the back. "You know what you have to do."

And she went off to the locker room, leaving James standing alone. On the quidditch field. With his mouth wide open.

Because finally, things were processing themselves in his head. And he really needed to figure them out.

Lily was sitting with quite a headache in the common room. It felt as if a mountain troll had slammed a mallet into her head. Not a pleasant sensation, she thought grimly, wincing slightly at the pain. She didn't feel like going all the way to visit Madam Pomfrey.

Michelle and Sirius were snogging passionately in a far corner of the common room. As a prefect, of course, she should have reprimanded them for their "inappropriate" behavior. She couldn't really bring herself to, though. Michelle was possibly happier than Lily had ever seen her.

Hazel was charming some magical signs for their kissing booth. There wasn't much preparation for the booth, actually; they just needed to figure out their pay scale and other details-like if there was going to be a limit for the time. Lily was supposed to join her in a minute, but didn't feel like it. Her charms wouldn't be as effective when she had a supreme headache.

Amanda hadn't returned from Quidditch practice, yet—and neither had—

James.

He walked into the busy common room. His hair was slightly wet and sticking all over the place, presumably because he'd just taken a shower. His hazel eyes scanned the room. Lily would have deemed it rather cute if she'd not been avoiding him.

James's eyes finally set on Lily, and immediately began walking over, a (was it—could it be—shy?) smile on his face. Lily didn't make a move to get up. How could she, with her hammering headache?

She felt a few butterflies escape into her stomach as he walked over. _But that's stupid,_ Lily thought. _We're just friends, and we always will be…_

"Lily!" James said brightly, finally reaching the empty couch she was currently lying on. "Can I, erm, talk to you for a minute?"

He looked so hopeful that she didn't have the heart to resist. She followed him to a more secluded corner of the common room. They sat down on a rather small pouf. Their knees were touching slightly, Lily noted. Not that she cared or anything.

"Listen, um, Lily, I'm…sorry. I didn't…mean to upset you, but I wasn't having a secret affair with Hazel or anything…I'm…sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, or anything." James said brilliantly.

Lily slowly nodded. "I forgive you. I was probably overreacting anyway."

"Wait, Lily." James was rather surprised to hear the words coming out of his mouth. He hadn't meant them to. She looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Will you…I mean, d'you…will…" James trailed off, cheeks flushing. He silently berated himself for being so nervous.

"Will you…"

"Yes?"

"Will you…d'you…erm…d'you think you could explain to me what televisions really, erm, are? You know, for my muggle studies essay…" He finished lamely. _Why didn't I just ask her already?_

"Why was that such a difficult question, then? Lily asked, a playful smile flittering about her lips.

"Oh, erm…dunno."

And as she bent closer and began to explain the television to James, they both felt the heavy weight of guarded disappointment sinking in their stomachs.

It was a girly night in the girl's dormitory. Any self-respecting, non-gay boy would have shot themselves rather than partake in the utterly giggly, girly conversation that was taking place. Well, Sirius might not have minded to see his beloved girlfriend in a skimpy tank top and loose flannel plants. But anyway.

The cause of this chat? Self explanatory: it was Valentine's day in two weeks and one day, to be exact. Coincidentally, there had been a Hogsmeade excursion planned for the very day. Girls could be seen all around Hogwarts, giggling mercilessly as boys uncomfortably asked them to accompany them to Hogsmeade. Lily was inclined to think the whole process rather silly and unnecessary, but she still had a tiny spark of romance in her. Maybe she was just against the holiday because she didn't have a boyfriend as of yet.

"Sooo, Michelly," Amanda was saying mischievously, a joking sparkle in her blue eyes, "has dear Boyfriend Sirius asked you to Hogsmeade yet?"

"Why of course." Michelle responded dreamily. It was a quality that crept over her whenever she thought of Sirius.

"So, how did he ask you? The famous Sirius Black can't just ASK a girl, he has to make it special." Lily joined in, grinning at Michelle's face, which was undeniably blushing.

"It was rather romantic, actually." Michelle mused, looking at the ceiling.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell us about it!" Hazel urged from her place, sprawled across Amanda's bed.

"Well, we were just talking in the common room" (Lily snorted a little at this—Sirius and Michelle couldn't keep their lips off each other, she highly doubted they had been "just talking"—but she kept her mouth shut) "and he told me to wait for a moment, and he went up to his dormitory. He came back with this…invisibility cloak, it's amazing, really, it makes you—totally invisible…"

"Like we couldn't guess." Amanda said jokingly.

"Aren't those against the school rules?" Lily asked.

"Rules, schmules." Amanda remarked, dispelling Lily's concern. "Let the girl and her boyfriend have a bit of fun! Keep going, Michelle."

"Anyway, he slipped it over us. He led me outside…it was so pretty! The stars were all twinkly and it was kind of cold so he gave me his cloak. Then we sat by the lake. He conjured up some hot chocolate, you know how much I love it…and we just kind of sat and talked about nothing in particular. Then we were—snogging, and when we pulled away, he asked me." Michelle recounted her tale. The dreamy look was on her face once again.

"How romantic!" Hazel squealed. "You guys are perfect together."

"Thanks. He's also giving me a "surprise" at night. No idea what it is, though." Michelle said happily.

"Why am I just guessing that this involves the Astronomy Tower?" Hazel asked, grinning.

"I advise wearing your lavender lace bra! It's the prettiest one." Amanda said teasingly.

"Har de har." Michelle said dryly, but she was grinning too.

There was a slight pause. Everybody relapsed into their silent individual thoughts and concerns for the moment.

"You know…" Hazel began thoughtfully. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, Michelle. But, oh, I don't know, when I pictured out of us four who'd get a boyfriend this year…I didn't picture you. The thing is, you can't really predict things like that. It doesn't work out that way."

"Unless you're a Divination teacher." Lily said sarcastically. She had little respect for the hazy, fuzzy-edged subject that seemed to have to do with making things up and wearing ridiculous shawls more than anything else.

"Yeah. I didn't think I would fall in love with Sirius either. But love, it's not like the weather forecast. It just kind of hits you between the eyes out of the blue and knocks you out when you least expect it."

"It's better that way, I think." Amanda commented. "You never see it coming because it just…comes."

The girls nodded in unison.

Suddenly, Lily felt like bursting into tears. Here they were, everybody all mushy-gushy talking about love and how great it was, and she couldn't have it. It was right in front of her—within touching and kissing's distance—and she couldn't have it. Forbidden fruit.

"Lily, what's wrong?" asked Amanda, looking at Lily's downcast face.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all, really." She said, attempting to throw on a cheery smile and pull herself together.

"It is NOT nothing." Michelle asserted. "We know you, remember? We can tell when you're upset and when you don't want to tell us something. But, c'mon, Lils, we're you're best friends. If you can't tell us, who can you tell?

Lily shook her head slightly. The tears wobbled behind her eyes, threatening to spill over at any second.

"It's James." Amanda said simply.

"What? N-no, of course not—"Lily began.

"Lily. You LIKE him, and you want him to ask you to the Hogsmeade weekend. You're sad because he hasn't asked you yet. And you feel like you like him more than friends, but he hasn't asked you out yet. Am I right?" Amanda asked.

"I give up." Lily sighed, putting her head in her hands. "What can I do?"

"You will have to wait. You will, and it might hurt. But in the end we know he'll admit it, finally. He likes you but he's too afraid to admit it."

"Gosh." Lily said theatrically, throwing up her hands in mock-despair. "What would I do without you guys to spell these things out for me?"

Lily was sitting in History of Magic class, attempting to concentrate on the horribly boring subject. Sadly, she wasn't very well succeeding. It was Hazel's day for note-taking, after all.

James was writing something on a piece of parchment. Strange, really—the boy never took notes (Remus did and all three other copied), so what was he doing starting now? Sirius looked equally bored sitting beside him.

Just as Binns had his back turned for a brief moment, James quickly threw a note (THAT is what he had been writing, now why am I not surprised, Lily asked herself) on each of Sirius's, Peter's, Lily's, Amanda's and Michelle's desk. Lily unfolded the crumpled piece of parchment. Instantly it smoothed itself out and grew to a sizeable sheaf. Lily stared at it in wonder. This was some pretty advanced note-passing strategy.

Words were appearing at the top—in messy, scrawled handwriting.

(A/N: **Bold** is Sirius, normal type is Lily, _italics_ is Michelle, **_bold italics_** is Amanda, _underlined italics is_ Peter, and underlined is James.)

Lily, Michelle, Amanda—you guys don't know, but this is a sheet of special note paper. You write a message on yours, and it appears on everybody elses's. Now, what we are going to discuss is: Operation Getting Remus and Hazel Together Once and For All. –J

**Otherwise known as OGRAHTOAFA, for short. –S**

Lovely name.

**I should think so…after all, I'm the one who made it up!**

_Alright, you guys! Back to mission….er, what was it again, Sirius?_

**OGRAHTOAFA, Pete! Focus! **

_It sounds like a name of some spicy Asian food dish._

**My love! My darling! We haven't talked in…(when did History of Magic start? Seems decades ago…)**

It was an hour ago, Sirus.

**That's awfully long not to talk to the love of my life!**

_I quite agree._

**_Alright, you two, cut the mushy stuff…we must progress with the plan. Guys…explain the whole idea?_**

Well, it was brilliant Sirius here's plan to get Remus and Hazel together. 

Do you guys have…a plan?

**Er, no, but…**

Yes, a plan might be of use.

Well, has anyone got any ideas?

_Lock them in a cupboard together and we'll take it from there…_

_**Ew! Do all boys' minds work like this?**_

**Yes.**

_Sirius!_

**I mean, of COURSE our minds don't work like that…erm, at all! **

**_Well, I have an idea. You guys get Remus to go up to Lily and Hazel's booth. And then he'll kiss Hazel and they'll know, through the passion of the moment, that they were meant to be together…that it was fate! And he'll have no choice but to ask her out because of their undeniably passionate connection. And they'll live happily ever after in one of those cute little Muggle coutryside homes and…_**

Do all girls' minds work like that?

Like what?

All…all sickeningly mushy and romantic!

Better than a sex-obsessed boy.

_Much better!_

**Not really…**

_Sirius!_

**Just joking, love. **

Anyway, you two lovebirds and everybody else…we really DO have to get them together.

_And quickly, too._

_I still vote on the shutting-them in the cupboard plan…it's the most effective._

_**Ew! That sounded really, really WRONG. **_

_Sorry. But it's true. Who's for shutting them in a cupboard till they…er, "work out" their issues? _

I!

**I!**

_I!_

_**Well, it's split down the middle now. What do we do?**_

**C'mon, let's shut them in a cupboard! They'll HAVE to talk, because we won't let them out till they do. **

Yeah, but it's still…wrong. Ethically. Morally.

**Why?**

_It's like that annoying muggle song that's on Lily's radio 24/7!_

_**Which one is that, again?**_

I don't like it, it's just always ON….

_Oh, you know, it's the one that goes: You can't hurry love OOOOHHHH you just have to wait! Cuz a-love don't come eassyy...lalalalalalaaaaa!_

_**Oh, yeah, that one. **_

**Now I remind myself why I don't listen to muggle music.**

Be quiet.

_Well, guys, it's a tie. C'mon, it'll work! Give it a try…_

**Plus, we'll have loads of blackmailing material in the future and…oh, whoops! I mean, it's for the good of their relationship, and er…their happiness?**

Close enough.

_Oh, fine! I vote it. It'll certainly get something accomplished…!_

_**Yes, darling! Ha! Now we get to lock them in a cupboard together.**_

Fine. But how will we set it up? I mean, just shove them in there and be all, "you can't come out till you snog and make up?"

Sounds about right to me. 

James!

Just kidding. But I know just the place to do it.

_**Where? **_

_Two words: room of requirement._

Pete, that's three words. You know, not two?

_Well, if you count the of, then I suppose…_

_Can you two quit arguing about grammar for a moment? What IS the room of requirement?_

It's this room that fits to your needs, for whatever you need at the moment. Like, if you were looking for a library, you would find the shelves all full with books there. All you have to do is concentrate on what it is that you need.

Okay. So, where IS this "room of requirement?"

**It's in the hall that we'll walk down when we get out of this horrendously boring class. **

_**Well, how will we get them in there?**_

**Since one of our needs is to get them in there easily and keep them in there, it'll probably appear door-less (so we can shove them in really quickly) and then once they're in it, the door will swing shut.**

Or that's the plan, really.

Yeah. We all just have to be casually walking down the hall, concentrating and then…oy. Why do I feel like a terrible friend?

**No, really, it's for the greater good of mankind. World peace and all. **

_Yes, yes. It'll all work out perfectly. Now, James, would you be so kind as to perform the "Harerum" spell the enables us to hear them, as well as record their voices?_

I would be glad to.

_**Why am I sensing a breaking of school rules somewhere in this "flawless" plan?**_

Why, why would you suspect a thing like that?

A/N: Hmmm. I can't really determine weather I liked it or not. Ach, well. The note part was hilariously fun to write, not sure how much fun it was to read. Hope it was! I'm posting this a touch earlier than usual, but I hope that's a good thing! Hmmm…what else?

As always…ANYTHING you want to say at all, please review! Comments, suggestions, ideas, rambles, whatevers are all appreciated! Even flames are fine. I update MUCH quicker when I get a lot of reviews (wink wink) and long ones are nice too. G-d, aren't I subtle?

Oh yeah, and (as always) my lovely imaginary cupcakes (they come in chocolate or vanilla frosting!) with sprinkles.

Anyway, here's to my lovely reviewers! I couldn't write this without you guys. (Sob!)

**Ashley** (I'm glad you liked it!), **Obbsesive** (long reviews are my love! Lol), **Siriusly Sirius Lily Black** (Thanks!), **beyonce-85**, **veiled dreamer** (sorry, not Valentine's day…but I'm thinking the festival will be fairly soon. Maybe Marchish something? Who knows.), **SweetSouthernGal** (Aww, I'm glad you liked it! I hope this chapter is also mistake-free…I'll proofread it again.), **Lily Jane**, **fish30** (Thanks!), **charmingly-holly** (Yeah, I know what you mean…when everything's going perfect and all of a sudden there's a huge fight or something. I wanted to have a little conflict but not a huge one…you know? Oh, and I'm glad that you liked the chapter!), **lilypad007**, **Laylana-fairyweather** (I know, isn't Remus being sooo annoying? Haha…boys. Hopefully he will come to his senses after the "cupboard" plan...!), **Miss Lady Padfoot** (Aww, thank you so much! And yeah, I'm really excited for the kissing booth chapter too, I hope it lives up to your expectations!) **funnygirl** (that WAS random—and I'm in 8th grade), **DobbyGrl**


	13. Failed plans and invisibility cloaks

A/N: Harry Potter, and all JK's other works of brilliance, sadly, do not belong to me. As much as I would like them to. Ah, well, life goes on.

**Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 13**

Lily gathered her books together, pressing the heavy stack to her loudly beating heart. It seemed to be rocketing around in her ribs like a cannon, shooting at anything within its range. She caught the others' drift and lingered in the class for a few extra moments, when most students had already left. It would be integral to their plan to have everybody walking together.

Lily felt horrible about the plan. It was wrong, and on so many different levels—if Remus and Hazel wanted to get together, they'd do it in their own time. Granted, it might take a while (due to both of them being pretty shy) but it would happen. Wouldn't it? And taping the conversation…that was just _wrong_. What kind of friend was she, anyway?

The kind who goes along with things, Lily inwardly sighed, as she followed the others out of the class in such a way which left no choice to have Remus and Hazel on the outwards side. The left-hand side, facing the wall.

The pack of eight pushed their way through the crowded, congested hallways—elbowing a student here, "accidentally" (in Sirius and James's cases) tripping a Slytherin there.

James sidled up next to Lily, while the rest chattered and laughed loudly. "Lily, calm down. It'll all go fine, it's not like we're going to be expelled." James grinned teasingly. Lily blushed rather fiercely, embarrassed.

"And who says I'm not perfectly calm?" she asked defensively.

"Written all over your face." James smirked.

"Am I that obvious?" Lily asked, sighing dramatically.

"Yes." James answered, which earned him an (albeit fake) smack from Lily.

Just then, Sirius stomped his feet rather loudly. This was the signal for all who were involved with the plan to concentrate on the needed cupboard. Lily had to suppress a smile as she looked a Michelle, whose forehead was wrinkled in concentration. If that girl wasn't careful, she was about to walk into a wall.

Only Sirius managed to keep up a steady stream of enthusiastic conversation. _He must be practiced at this_, Lily thought to herself.

Suddenly, a cupboard appeared. As per Sirius's prediction, it was door-less. Without wasting a moment, Sirius promptly pushed a stunned Remus and Hazel into the cupboard. A door snapped shut before the two could protest.

A rather uneventful afternoon followed "plan OGRAHTOAFA", as Sirius had christened it. Everybody was eagerly awaiting the listening of the tape that James had placed in the cupboard. Sirius, whining ("why couldn't we have stayed and listened, mate?") had asked James about fifty million times why they couldn't just have stayed and listened in.

James had brushed the previous plan off as "too privacy-invading", much to the annoyance of Peter and Sirius. The tape recorder was a contraption similar to the muggle version, except it was magically equipped with thousands of tapes that never run out, and had some special charms.

James hated to admit to himself that he'd done it all—well, for Lily. She'd just looked so upset about the plan. Maybe this would make it easier.

He didn't want his friends to see him as a sissy-boy, or anything.

And so, later that night, the involved people gathered in the common room—to go retrieve the tape. And, of course, to listen to it.

Lily was tired. The boys had specified that they all had to be in the common room by 12:00 pm. Lily tried to suppress a yawn, but failed. The common room slowly emptied, various people tiredly walking off to their respective dormitories. Finally, only James, Peter, Sirius, Michelle, Lily and Amanda were left.

The boys looked kind of cautious and worried, which seemed a first. All three were sitting on a couch, whispering to each other with concerned looks on their faces—and they seemed to be holding something between them—what in the world could it be?

Finally, the boys came over to the couch that Michelle, Amanda and Lily had been communing on.

"Ok, guys. We're ready." James whispered. Some of the fire's light flickered onto his features, Lily noticed.

The girls nodded in unison.

"You have to promise—mind you, we're really, really serious here—not to tell anybody." Sirius said in a hushed voice.

"We promise." The girls all said.

"Ok. Now, this—"Sirius proclaimed grandly, pulling something silvery out, "and this" he pulled out a blank sheet of scrap parchment, "are the secrets to our success in professional troublemaking."

Lily looked at Sirius blankly. She had plenty of scrap parchment lying around, and SHE certainly wasn't "a success in professional troublemaking."

"See, this" (James brandished the silvery thing) "is an invisibility cloak. Given to me by my father—passed down all the generations. Anyway, it has enabled us to sneak around at night, unseen. And this" (he held up the parchment) "we created this, we did. Took a fair bit of work from of all of us. It's a complete, moving map of Hogwarts-shows where anybody at all is in the castle and its grounds. It's so we won't run into anybody—not a soul."

"So, what we're doing, is that James—well, since it's his—and somebody else will go to the closet in the cloak, with the map, get the tape. Simple. Presto, we have the tape." Sirius said, allowing a smile to creep across his lips.

"But why only James and somebody else?" queried Amanda from the couch.

"Well, it's James's cloak, so obviously he has the right to go—and, well, me and Pete are too tall to go with James. We'll bump into each other."

"So, who will go as well?" asked Michelle.

"Dunno…any volunteers?" said James.

"I'll go." Lily found herself saying. She wasn't really expecting the words that came out of her mouth. Maybe she was just so tired that nothing seemed real at all.

"Erm…alright," Peter said hesitantly after a moment of silence had passed. "Erm…Lily, are you sure you want to? There's a small chance you and James could get caught."

Lily nodded her head, accepting the "mission."

"Ok, well, off with you too—don't get _sidetracked_, if you know what I mean…" Sirius winked and grinned cheekily.

"_Sirius!_" James exclaimed. "_Shut up!_"

Lily smiled a little. James had turned the color of a rotten tomato—a sort of purplish red shade. _Very becoming_, she thought, inwardly giggling.

"Alright—well, Lily, shall we?" he said and offered her his arm. Lily took it, trying to quell those stupid, stupid butterflies that seemed to rise whenever she so much as touched James.

"We shall."

"Okay. Now, we've got to be really, really quiet—Filch and his nasty cat, Todis, are always walking about. So, we've got to keep really close together, so we're not seen—okay?" he said.

"Why do I feel like I'm jeopardizing all my chances for the Head Girl position?" Lily said in whispery tones, but she was smiling.

"Dunno, but get those thoughts out of your head." James said, also grinning.

There was a moment of silence. Then they remember the current mission they were supposed to be working on.

"Alright, we should go." James whispered.

They exited the common room by way of the portrait (still arm in arm), with the invisibility cloak around them two. James had been right—Lily needed to be pressed right up into James for them not to be seen. The hairs on the back of Lily's neck involuntarily stood up, one by one. It wasn't a bad feeling, she noted.

They passed ghostlike through dark corridors, moving cat-swift and quiet-footed all the while. They were surprisingly good and coordinating their steps. Three times Lily thought she heard a noise far-off—a teacher coming to expel them?—but she figured she must be imagining such things.

They passed a bit more through the dark, empty hallways—so different than they were in mornings—filled to the brim with loud and chattering students, full of light. It was difficult to navigate in the darkness, but James seemed to know his way around just fine. Lily followed his lead, her back still pressed into his chest. He was warm and solid, something a boy should without a doubt be. They passed a few minutes in silence. When James finally whispered softly into her ear, it sent chills down her spine and made her almost jump.

"Relax!" she could hear him give a soft chuckle. It felt like her heart was being used as a hockey puck.

"And who says I'm not relaxed?" Lily questioned, whispering too.

"I can feel your heart beating about a million times a second." James replied. It sent an involuntary avalanche of chills down to Lily's stomach.

"Oh." Lily replied, at loss for words.

Suddenly, the sounds of slow, heavy footsteps made themselves heard. Filch's footsteps. And a light, almost inaudible tapping of cat's claws on the floor.

In one swift motion, James pulled Lily by the waist into an empty but half-open classroom. Lily was pushed against James even more, setting those darned butterflies amok in her stomach. The two were pushed against a cabinet with less important potion materials. James held Lily close and both stayed still for a while, neither moving a muscle.

She could feel his chest rising and falling with easy, slow breaths. Much unlike her frequent, rapid-fire heart, which seemed to be as loud as a shooting cannon. Or louder, she concluded.

_Which divine force places me in so many conveniently romantic positions with Potter?_ Lily wondered, acutely aware of his strong, muscled arm that was slung lazily along her shoulders. _Is it fate? No, there was no such thing._ She squashed the ridiculous notion.

After a few more long, totally silent moments, James spoke in a soft whisper. "I think we can go now."

"Okay." Lily whispered back, not moving. She didn't mind the feel of his strong, muscled body cradling her small, petite one. It was rather nice, actually. After a moment, she turned and faced him.

His hair was sticking up, like always, and his eyes were as nice and sparkling as ever.

"Lily?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I think we set a record for staying still the longest. We could become professional statues."

"Hmmm, ya think?" Lily asked, grinning.

"Yes, we'd travel the globe with famous circuses and stuff."

"It's an idea, but what would be our best pose?" Lily jokingly asked.

"I like this one." James said softly, as he leaned his head a little towards hers. Lily's heart started beating abnormally quickly.

"I like it too." Lily murmured, leaning forward a bit as well. Her lips were just a few agonizing inches from his…

And suddenly James crashed backwards onto the Potions cabinet, effectively ruining what could have been a very romantic moment. Lily had accidentally fallen on top of him. Lily rolled over so that she was next to him. Their legs were splayed out in front of them.

They laughed and laughed until Lily started to cry from the laughter.

"Ah, everything is a first with you, Lily." James said, wiping a laughter-induced tear from the corner of his eye.

Lily didn't need to say anything. Because she knew exactly what he meant.

And besides, she was too busy laughing to speak.

"No tape." James said as he and Lily took off the invisibility cloak.

Sirius leapt up from the puffy velvet couch he'd been lazily splayed across.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"NO TAPE?"

"What we found," Lily continued from James's right, "was this." She held up what used to be a tape recorder, smashed apart into pieces, connected here and there by twining wires and such.

"Awwwww, don't tell me Moony found it and crushed it with his shoe!" Peter whined disbelievingly.

"Bad luck." James simply said, shaking his head from side to side.

In spite of her friends' dismay, Lily felt a twinge of relief in her stomach.

"But what happened with them, I wonder?" Amanda asked as Sirius plopped back down alongside Michelle on the couch.

"Dunno...I suppose we'll see them in the dormitories, though." Lily responded.

"Guys, what do you say, full-on interrogation session? With the threat of his "blankin" if he refuses?" Sirius asked rather evilly, a twinkle of humor in his slate-grey eye.

"Ah, I'd say that's an excellent plan, Padfoot old boy!" Peter slapped Sirius on the back.

"I'd have to agree." James said too.

The girls looked rather confused, but then that was their right.

"What's his 'blankin'?" asked a confused Michelle.

"Well, Moony—I mean, Remus, whatever—has got this blanket in his trunk. Never takes it out, mind you, but we know it's there. It's got moving—what are they called, Lily- ear-plans?"

"You mean airplanes?" clarified Lily, a small grin on her face.

"Yeah, those. Anyway, some wizard artist gone mad made this blanket with moving airplanes and kids happily driving them, really weird—anyway. Remus has had it ever since he was, what, three maybe? He has to keep it near. It's fairly hilarious."

"More than fairly." James said, sniggering slightly.

"Only too true, James, too true." Sirius replied in mock-seriousness.

After a good while of lazy, comfortable chatter about nothing in particular, the group began to dissipate and go up to their respective dormitories—not without a firm promise to find out _exactly_ what had happened between Hazel and Remus in that closet.

They did not get a chance to talk to Hazel that night, much to all three girls' disappointment. As the three trudged back into the common room at about one o'clock, they saw Hazel splayed out on her bed, sleeping. Her elbows and knees stuck out at odd angles and she looked strangely white and pale. She hadn't even bothered to undress from her usual school robes.

It wasn't as if they had really expected Hazel to be up and eager, ready to tell them all about the day's events. Well, maybe that had been a very prominent hope. All they could do was wait till morning—and then they'd know what really happened between the two.

But morning came, and much to the girls' dismay, Hazel was not present in the dormitory. Her bed was neatly made, pillows plumped, sheets folded over in precisely the correct manner. A long finger of sunshine stretched across her empty bed. Lily felt a twang of disappointment and also worry in her stomach. This wasn't like Hazel. The four almost always waited for each other to go to breakfast.

Nor was Hazel to be seen at breakfast. Lily looked and looked along the long rows of chattering students, busy eating and drinking various breakfast foods. There was no familiar beautiful freckled face, though. Where on earth could she be?

Lily found the answer, forty-five minutes later, in Ancient Runes class. Hazel was sitting, same as always, in the seat right in the middle—next to Lily. She looked thin and pale and very tired. There were purple bags under her eyes, making her normally pretty and lively face look drawn and wan. She sat with her backbone as straight as a broomstick, which was odd for Hazel. Normally she was relaxed during classes as boring such as these. Lily got the feeling that Hazel was really trying her hardest to concentrate.

She most definitely did not look like a girl who'd just gotten together with her long-time crush in a romantic closet affair.

Lily grabbed her quill and began to write on the special note paper James had. She'd forced James to give her a nice supply of the paper. Hazel also had a matching sheet, in case there was ever a need to talk during class.

(A/N: Same as last time—only, Hazel's _italics_ and Lily is normal. Sorry if I'm confusing you. I'll try to use references to the other person. This should be much easier, though, seeing as it's only two people writing.)

Hazel?

_Sorry, Lily, I'm trying to pay attention to Professor Linds, okay? We can talk later._

No, Hazel. You're very upset and we know it, too.

_And why would you think that? I'm perfectly fine. I'm just trying to concentrate, that's all._

Hazel. Correct me if I'm wrong, but when was the last time you paid attention in Ancient Runes? Whatever happened to the beauty sleep theory?

_Well, maybe I'm turning over a new leaf. _

Hazel. I've been your best friend since first year. You are NOT turning over a new leaf. You're really upset about something, and I'm not resting till you tell me what it is.

_Well, then you'll be going without rest for a long, long while. '_

Hazel. Is it Remus?

_Don't mention that name to me, ever, ever, again. Not even when I am an old woman. _

So it was Remus.

_Lily, please. I'm trying to pay attention._

No, I will not let you "just pay attention"! What exactly did Remus do?

_I told you, I'm not talking about that horrible person who goes around kissing people then saying they can't ever be together and—oh. Oops._

Hazel! I'm so, so sorry. Tell me all of it.

_Okay. It was terrible. We were locked in the closet and we were all stiff and polite, you know what I mean? Then I just about broke down—he was being so goddamn professional and polite, as if we'd never had any history together. _

Go on.

_Then I just about broke down and lost it. We were trying to figure out a way to get out—couldn't, though, it was locked and Alohamora didn't work. Anyway, I just started—urgh, it really sounds wimpy here on parchment—_

C'mon, it's okay. I won't make fun of you, you know that, Haze.

_Okay, fine. So I started—crying, yes, it sounds unbelievably wimpy. Anyway. I was sitting down on this random stool, and he comes and sits next to me and comforts me. And I didn't know what to say, really, and I guess neither did he, because we hadn't been really speaking to each other much. He had his arm around my shoulders and he was patting my head and then…_

Yes? Then?

_Then he turned my chin towards his, and I must have looked horrible because I had been crying…I probably had tears all over my face and my eyes were definitely red and my nose—ack, it might have been running!_

Haze, I'm sure you looked fine, you're always beautiful.

_Not always. Anyway, he turned my face up, towards his, and he looked all serious and…maybe this is the wrong word, but he looked kind of purposeful? And so…he kissed me and I kissed him back and it was really, really nice…even though I'd been crying. He's a really, really good kisser, that prat. _

Ooooh. And then what?

_Well then he just kind of realized what he was doing, I guess-and he just broke it off. It was really sudden and we were all dazed. So then he said we couldn't date, even though I've told him I don't care he's a werewolf. He said it would all end in tears or worse, violence. He asked if we could be friends because he really liked me. LIKED me, Lily. LIKED me, as a FRIEND. What world does he think I live on?_

Aww, Haze. I'm so sorry.

_Not your fault…it's his fault. The idiot. Can't he understand I don't care about the whole werewolf issue?_

Don't worry, Hazel. Boys are just thick. I think it comes naturally, or something.

_I'd have to agree._

But, Haze?

_Yeah?_

You know what I can tell?

_What can you tell, O Lady Divination?_

Hardy har har. But seriously.

_What?_

He's a thick boy who cares about you, like, a lot.

_Oh? And why is that?_

Think about it, Haze. If he didn't care about you, he'd spring right into a relationship without worrying at all about being a werewolf once a month. But he cares about you and even loves you…and he doesn't want to hurt you. That's the last thing he wants to do. So, he figures in not having a relationship at all, he's saving you the trouble and stuff.

_Oh, yes?_

However, he's a boy, and boys are thick, so he's got the wrong solution.

_Ah. _

I do have faith that you guys will be together in the end.

_Hmmm, once we get him a little less thick and caring-y. _

Yes.

_And, while we're on the topic, why don't we discuss your special someone?_

Hazel, be quiet about that!

_Ah. Boys aren't the only thick ones around here…_

A/N: I liked writing the notes, a lot. I don't know, they're just so…fun to write! I know, aren't I explicit? Haha. You guys let me know if you like the notes, then maybe we can incorporate more of them, or something…?

I think I liked that chapter fairly well…hope you did, too! **As always, reviews are hugely appreciated. Ideas, rambles, criticisms, and whatevers are ALL welcome! They encourage me SO much and make me write much, much, much faster. So, if you want a chapter any time soon…review!** Long ones are nice …yes, subtlety is not my best trait.

Oh, and my famous imaginary cupcakes to distribute to lovely reviewers! Vanilla or chocolate with sprinkles .

Ok, on to my amazing reviewers…you guys are the best! You keep me going. I can't believe I had such a great response to the last chapter, keep it up!

**Travelledtheworldandthe7seas**: Wow, that's awesome! I can't believe you're a gymnast; I've always wanted to be one! I'm glad you like the story. I do think I might start gym, and see if I like it. I've been in gyms a few times, and I really like the trampoline and bars! If you want to email me and talk about gymnastics and other stuff, you can email me at **Lily Jane**: Ah, that would make sense. Too bad I'm not a very logical person! **Lady Emily**: Hope you're not disappointed by the "plan"! **SweetSouthernGal** : Sorry for the confusion about the notes. **Nix707, Ashley**: I'm glad you like it, **Siriusly Sirius Lily Black** : I'm glad you like the fic and I'll try to remember to read your story…may take me a while, but I'll try to remember… **ElizabethMorgana**: I'm sorry about the confusing notes thing…and I'm glad you liked the story, though! **Caleigh**: Sorry it doesn't go exactly according to the books, but I just saw him as a chaser. **Miss Lady Maurauder**: Haha! I'm awaiting the kissing booth chapter too, I hope it's good … **Antonio Vandick**, **Vicki**: Aww, I'm honored! **Angie**: Thanks, and I'm sure your stories are good! **Tinkerbell22, badbluekit** : Snogging is kissing…I'm not English (from the UK) either, so I'm just picking up UK terms and stuff… **lilypad007**: Your reviews aren't stupid, I love them! **Lady Kristaline, The Lady Knight of Fort Nash**: I'm glad how you liked my ideas about the story and everything. Sorry about the spacing mistakes, also. **N123s456**: Please. Comment on my story, but do not EVER call me brain dead. I am NOT. And would you care to point out my spelling mistakes, since you say I have so many? **Taniita**: Yeah, I can't wait to get them together…they're so clueless, right? **The figg's neice**: Sorry if the note-passing was kind of confusing… **Bre, shadowy dreamer, .:Reviewer:.**: Ah, if it were only that simple! **Tanya J Potter:** Sorry there's not much Remus…I'll try to work more of him in. **702 Steelo: **Thanks a bunch for your many reviews. Sorry about the self-confidence issue , and thanks for the compliments and stuff! Also sorry about the chaser thing…I don't know, I just pictured him as a chaser, not a seeker. **Laylana-Fairyweather, genius04, Steelo, mgirl**: Thanks!


	14. Valentines and quidditch dates

Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned in this story, as well as place and settings and other details, belong to J.K Rowling. Not. To. Me.

**Love is a Funny thing, Chapter 14**

Lily awoke on the morning of Valentine's Day to a loud, happy shriek. Much too loud for her sensitive ears—especially in the morning. Normally she would have pulled her covers a little tighter across her body and remained safe in dreamland for at least a couple more minutes, but she recognized the shriek as Michelle's. And Michelle had never, ever _shrieked _in all their six years as friends.

She pulled herself groggily up, still clutching onto her blankets. Her hair must have been sticking up about three feet into the air, but she really didn't care.

Lily immediately saw a rapturous-looking Michelle sitting cross legged on the floor with a gigantic bouquet of red roses in her hands. There was an excited twinkle in her black eyes that did not often appear. Michelle seemed incapable for speech.

"Awww, from Sirius, 'Chelle?" Lily asked, grinning at her friend's joyous expression.

"Yeah, isn't he sweet?" Michelle said giddily, still staring at the gorgeous roses. They were beautiful red roses—full in bloom, every one of them, and somebody had cast an ever-fresh charm on them so that they wouldn't wilt. There was also a silky white bow tied around the stems, and a note attached to that.

Michelle quickly read the card accompanying it. "Aww, Lily! It's twenty five roses because that's the date we got together! You know, on Christmas." She added needlessly.

Lily smiled and nodded in reply.

As Michelle was admiring her roses, Amanda came cheerfully bounding over in her pajamas and fuzzy slippers.

She didn't have the rapturously excited look that Michelle wore, though—her face looked borderline laughing and "awww, isn't that sweet". She held a card with a picture of a quidditch player zooming about on the front, and a single white rose that was attached.

"Who's it from?" Lily questioned. "And why does it look like you're trying not to laugh?"

"It's from Mitchell." Amanda half-giggled. Lily looked at her oddly.

"So, why is that so hilarious?" Lily demanded.

Amanda, not being able to contain her laughter any longer, burst into fits of giggles. She handed the card and rose over to Lily.

It was a card from Mitchell Laves, who, Lily decided, did not have the world's best handwriting. She squinted to read the writing.

"_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_As a chaser and person you're great_

_And will you be my valentine too?_

_Sorry, I've never been the best of poets. You're a really great girl and I can't wait to see you on the Hogsmeade visit. _

_Love, Mitchell"_

Amanda burst into a fresh bout of laughter as Lily read it aloud.

"Aw, it's sweet, isn't it? He wrote _poetry_ for you." Lily commented, handing Amanda back the note, who seemed to be having trouble regaining control of her calmness.

"Yes… the fact that he _can't_ write poetry didn't stop him in the slightest…ah, well, I've always admired bravery in a boy…" Amanda said, brushing a tear (coming from her laughter) out of the corner of her eye.

Suddenly a snowy owl flew in through Michelle's open window. It was a lovely, pure white one, with pretty eyes and a bunch of flowers in its mouth. It fluttered in, looked around confusedly, spotted Lily, then dropped the bouquet in her lap. It then flew off, having completed its delivery.

Lily stared at the flowers in her lap. They were light purple—lilies! She grinned. Her namesake, often hated and often loved.

"Who're they from?" asked Amanda interestedly, squinting over at the flowers.

"I think I can guess." Said Michelle knowledgeably, winking largely.

Lily merely opened the card that was attached to the purple ribbon which bound the ten or so flowers together. She opened the small envelope, and out came the note.

_Lily,_

_I know this is a little late but…will you go to Hogsmeade with me? You don't have to say yes. Happy Valentines Day. _

_James _

_p.s I figured everybody would be getting roses today. But here are some lilies, I hope you like them._

Lily scanned the letter again and smiled. Michelle bounced over and read the card over her shoulder.

"Your boyfriends aren't very smooth writers, are they?" Michelle teased jokingly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Amanda and Lily said simultaneously. The two grinned at each other.

"Well then let's see what Sirius wrote!" Amanda demanded, grabbing the envelope with "Michelle" written on the front. Michelle turned rather red but made no move to retrieve it from Amanda, who was now opening the envelope.

_Dear Michelle,_

_I can't believe we've only been together since Christmas. I love being with you and you're a really special person as well as a great girlfriend. All the times we spend together are really extraordinary, and the tree by the lake is developing a really special place in my heart (as well as the corner in the common room, the empty classrooms, etc.). I love you, darling, and I'm really happy being your boyfriend. Here are twenty five roses…since we got together on the 25th, Christmas day. I am looking forward to seeing you at Hogsmeade, and later that night…it's a surprise though. Meet me at 12:00 in the common room. Happy Valentine's Day. _

_Love, Sirius _

"See, now HE knows how to write a love letter." Sighed Amanda dreamily, flopping back on Lily's bed. "Ah, well. Can't have everything in life."

"Yes, and he's all mine!" joked Michelle, still blushing slightly.

"Ah, well. So Lily, are you going with James?" Amanda inquired.

Lily flushed a bit. "Well, it was awfully nice of him to ask me and…erm…he…I…..umm…" she fidgeted a bit.

"Lily, just say you'll go with him!" Michelle said exasperatedly, throwing her hands up.

"Yeah, but…" at this point, Lily lowered her voice a bit to a hushed whisper "what about Hazel? I mean, who would she go with?"

As if to answer her question, Hazel sleepily came over to join in on the conversation. In her hands there were ten white roses with gorgeous slender stems, all bound together with a thin red ribbon.

"Hey guys." She said sleepily, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Morning, Haze." Lily responded. "May I ask who those are from?" she grinned.

"Dunno, didn't read the card yet." She replied, turning the bouquet around in her hands. "Ah, Michelle, I see Sirius went a bit overboard." She smiled gently, spotting the twenty five fat red roses that sat in Michelle's lap.

"Yes, well, I don't mind." Michelle said. "So, open the card!" she said encouragingly.

Hazel slipped the letter out of the envelope and began to read. Michelle, Lily and Amanda watched her with excitement. Finally, Hazel finished the card with a wide grin that she was unable to suppress.

"May I?" asked Lily, and when Hazel nodded, she took the letter and read aloud to the three.

_"Hazel,_

_There are ten roses here and there is a reason I love you for every one._

_I love the way you laugh._

_2. I love to make you smile_

_3. I love the way that you are kind _

_4. I love the way that you care so much and go the extra mile_

_5. I love the way that you look at me with forgiving eye_

_6. I love the way that you hold my hand_

_7. I love the way you kiss_

_8. I love the way you don't care what I can't control_

_9. I love the way you try to help everybody and not just yourself_

_10. I love all these things about you, it's true…but most of all, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?_

_Love, Remus "_

The girls all burst into fits of cooing and "awwwww, isn't that sweet!"s.

"So you guys are going out!" shrieked Amanda excitedly. "Yay! Love is in the air!" she said in a silly way, doing a bit of a dance around the room.

"It is indeed." Said Lily with a smile.

**

* * *

**

Most of the population of the school passed through the day in a lovey-dovey haze. A pink, sparkling, heart-adorned, cupid-with-harps-ish haze. At breakfast there had been pink, heart-shaped confetti floating about from the ceiling. Somebody had dressed the tablecloths in loud pink shades with moving mouths that puckered kisses. James rather thought that the whole think was a little unnerving when you were innocently trying to eat your scrambled eggs in peace, but the girls seemed to love the whole thing. They cooed and chatted excitedly about their dates for Hogsmeade, and the rest of the day.

Amanda had forced Lily to "make a special effort" today, as it was Valentines Day, after all. Or rather, Amanda had made the effort for Lily. She'd expertly applied some shiny gloss to Lily's lips ("Now, I didn't put on lipstick, because it'd get all over him if you kiss." She'd lectured knowledgeably,), a softly sparkling cream-white eye shadow that set off Lily's emerald eyes, ("You don't want to overpower him, but you want your eyes to stand out, which is why I've used this shade," said Amanda,) and a tiny bit of blush, ("You've got to put some color in your cheeks, Lils.")

Lily made her way, at precisely 11:00 am (the time the two had planned to meet) and met James, standing there rather awkwardly.

"Hi Lily!" he said, visibly brightening when he saw her appear. "You look gorgeous!" he added.

"Thanks, James." She replied. "So, let's go!"

Lily was happily relieved when she saw that her and James could carry on a conversation as easily as ever. By the time they reached Hogsmeade, they were animatedly chatting about quidditch. Lily didn't really think it was all that great of a sport, but enjoyed watching games and cheering her team on all the same.

"You mean to say you've never gotten on a broom—since first year?" asked James incredulously, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Yeah." Lily said. "I'm not one for heights, really." She clarified.

"Well, you've got to go on one! C'mon, Lils, please? I'll teach you?" he said wheedling, putting on his best puppy face. His eyes were drawn as wide as quarters, and he attempted a sort of sad frown. Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, I don't know…" she said as they walked down the narrow, crowded streets of Hogsmeade, full of Hogwarts students walking about with their dates. The feeling in the air was merry and loud.

"Please?" he asked again with the puppy face.

"Fine, fine." She relented.

"Yes, we'll start tonight!" he said excitedly, grabbing her hand (just so they wouldn't get lost in the crowded street, Lily reasoned with herself and her pinging nerves) and pulling her along.

"Well, when will we meet then?" Lily asked reasonably as James and her walked along—hand in hand. She couldn't suppress a wide grin that was spreading all over her face.

"Ah, you'll know. I'll come for you." Said James mysteriously, winking at her in a hugely hilarious manner.

"Mystery boy, are we?" Lily asked jokingly as they walked along.

"You don't know even half of it." He joked.

"Ah, here we are! The Three Broomsticks." James announced, pulling her in to the bustling, warm place. They moved through the huge and varied crowd that seemed to always be assembled there, and claimed a lone table for two at the far edge of the store, right near the window. Lily sat down.

"Shall I get us some drinks?" asked James.

"Sure." Lily replied.

"Butterbeer okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah that'd be great." She responded, and he disappeared off to the bar, invisible because of the ever-shifting and loud crowd.

James returned a few moments later with two huge tankards full to the brim of butterbeer. He set one down in front of himself, and one in front of Lily, careful not to spill a drop of the white foam that threatened to overflow. They chattered on about what seemed like everything under the sun. There was finally a comfortable lull in their conversation, both sipping their tankards. It was February and getting warmer every day, but there was still a certain chill in the air. The butterbeers warmed the two up sufficiently.

"James, can I say something?" Lily asked, setting her half-full tankard down on the worn wooden table.

"Fire away!" he replied.

"Wait, hold on—you've got a bit of foam on you upper lip—" Lily said.

"Have I got it?" asked James, brushing at his mouth.

"No—here—" Lily said, leaning across the table and brushing the white foam off. Her fingers lingered a bit longer than necessary. Both felt some butterflies tingling in the bottoms of their stomachs.

"Well—I just wanted to say—oh, it doesn't matter." She finished embarrassedly.

"I'm sure it does." Reassured James.

"Um, well, this is kind of—well, really late, about two months—but I just wanted to say thank you for the gorgeous snow globe. I love it." She said awkwardly, but she meant every word.

"No problem." He said easily, tipping back a bit in his chair.

"Yeah, I've always been kind of late with thank you notes and everything." She said.

"But can I tell you something?" James asked, leaning forward over the small table. Lily, without really realizing it, leaned forward too.

"Yes?" asked Lily almost inaudibly. James's face was barely two inches away. She could see his sparkling eyes and slightly crooked smile clearly, as well as his—mouth—which was continually coming closer and closer and…..closer…

Finally the distance between them closed and they knew that everything was right. James's lips tasted like butterbeer, and although it would have been difficult to imagine it previously, his lips brought more warmth to her than butterbeer ever could. Lily returned the kiss with a passion, and her insides felt like they were crashing around—but in an undeniably pleasant way. She had all the things one was supposed to have in a kiss-fireworks exploding in her mind's eye, sea crashing in her ears. And it was so nice that she almost wanted to stay there forever and beyond.

Because right across this rickety wooden table in this crowded and noisy place, Lily and James were finally kissing.

And it didn't stop for a long, long time—until an old cranky lady with shockingly white hair scared them apart with a "Children these days! Public affection, Merlin! I'm trying to drink my pumpkin juice for goodness sakes!"

**

* * *

**

The mood back at the girl's dormitory, late at night, was a decidedly a happy and giddy one. All were recounting the days' romantic events and eagerly awaiting evening, when many of their dates would be picking them up for some excursion or another.

Amanda was counseling Michelle on what lingerie to wear. Michelle didn't much care, and was going to wear a cheap everyday sort of underwear, but in the end Amanda—and the pretty purple lace lingerie that Michelle never wore because it was too uncomfortable—won out.

As night wore on, Michelle disappeared to the common room for her "surprise" ("Astronomy Tower! Said Amanda knowledgeably), as did Hazel, for a walk round the lake with Remus. As Hazel told the girls, she and Remus had officially gotten together today. Her friends were all very happy for her—it had been a very long and difficult road leading up to Remus and Hazel's relationship.

Amanda, finally, also disappeared (around 11:30) to meet Mitchell at some place or another. Lily waited another half hour for James…was he even going to come? Perhaps he was just playing around with her. Maybe he wouldn't even come at all. Lily didn't know why, but that brought a sinking, disappointed feeling deep into the pit of her stomach. Would James really do that?

Finally, with a sigh and around midnight, Lily decided she'd just give up and go to sleep. She was just undressing when she heard a rap on her window. Her shirt was halfway up—she stood like a deer in headlights. She wandered over to the window—and—_James_?

She quickly and embarrassedly pulled her top back over her stomach, and opened the window. Her heart was beating as fast as it ever had, probably. What if he'd come a second later—he'd have seen her undressing! The thought brought a whole new level of butterflies into her stomach, and her heart pounded as she pulled window up. A cool breeze of night air blew in, making her hair (which was down), float around.

James seemed to be blushing as well. "Hey, Lily." He said. He was sitting easily on his broom, right outside of her window. He grinned up at her. Lily was shocked. This was something out of a romance novel…certainly not something that actually happened to real, live people like her. She attempted to regain her composure.

"Hi James!" she whispered. She didn't know why she was whispering, it just seemed to feel right.

"Hey, sorry I'm kind of late." He said. The wind blew his hair around even more, making it stick up at every angle possible. The whole situation seemed kind of unreal to Lily.

"It's fine—hold on, I've just got to put on a cloak, okay?" she grabbed one from her bed—where she'd been undressing. Her cheeks flushed as she put it on.

James was still there when she returned in her cloak. So it wasn't some kind of wishful thinking (although she hated to admit it) or a dream. It was real.

"How am I going to get on the broom? It's the seventh floor!" said Lily worriedly.

"Don't worry, you'll just climb out." Said James as though he did it every day.

"I'd kill myself!"

"Ah, but you won't when you've got me here." He said, grinning. "Here, sit with your legs dangling down, then I've got you."

"If I'm killed, it's your fault." Said Lily jokingly. A kind of reckless energy was coursing through her veins.

"I'll take the responsibility." Replied James, still smiling.

Cautiously Lily sat herself on the sill—legs dangling all the way down! She could fall and break every bone in her body from this height. The night air swept over her face, and it felt nice. For some reason, she wasn't as nervous as she would have otherwise been.

"Good." James said.

He took her by the waist—Lily could feel his warm hands through her cloak and shirt, gripping her sides as if he'd never let her go, and pinging nerves shot pleasantly through her—and he lowered her onto the back of the broom. She felt completely safe in his arms, even though she was at such a height. Lily grabbed around his waist once she was carefully settled, not even feeling embarrassed.

"There we are." James said gently. Now, I'll just fly a bit, so you'll get used to it. Okay back there?" he asked. Lily nodded into his strong back. He grinned in spite of himself.

James began expertly maneuvering the broom, softly flying through the night air. Lily had never experienced anything like it. It was completely unreal—soaring through the night on the back of a broom, holding onto her (she hated to admit it) her crush—no, just a very close friend who was a boy who coincidentally she'd just kissed that very day—flying. Adrenaline was continually rushing through her, but she liked it.

They continued flying like that for quite a while. James was a brilliant flier, Lily had to admit that. So good, in fact, that she felt some of her nervousness begin to ebb slowly away. They swooshed pleasantly through the air for about half an hour. She'd never felt this way before, ever in her life. But she knew that she liked it a lot.

After a long while, James finally returned Lily to her window. Lily felt vaguely sad that it had to end so soon, although they'd been flying for quite some time. James, again, lifted Lily back into her room. She clambered into her dormitory. They hadn't said much to each other, but then again, not much was needed to say.

"Thanks." Lily said simply when she was back inside. James still hovered outside. "That was amazing."

"Glad you think so." He said.

They both stayed silent for a moment.

Lily broke it by leaning out into the night air and softly kissing him on the cheek. "I had a wonderful time, James."

He kissed her on her lips—catching her by surprise—and she was precariously leaning into the night air. The same old feeling of pleasant adrenaline and butterflies surged through her. When they finally broke apart after a while, they stared at each other for a few moments.

"Happy Valentines Day, Lily." Said James, grinning, and he flew away.

**

* * *

**

And as Lily sank back into a chair, she couldn't help the sm

ile that was stretching itself over her face.

In both the boys' and girls' dormitories, stories were being told about the romantic day.

The girls were huddled in a circle in the middle of the floor, trading stories about their days and dates. All were eating the chocolates that Amanda had received from Mitchell.

"And he brought me up to the Astronomy tower-" Michelle was saying.

"Told you so." Smirked Amanda.

" Yeah, well. And we snogged for about half an hour, it was brilliant. He made these fireworks go off and it was gorgeous and do you know what the last ones spelled out?" she was saying excitedly.

"What?" asked Lily. She had already told the group about her very romantic evening excursion with James.

"They spelled out in pink—I love Michelle! How sweet is that?" said Michelle, as if it needed an answer.

The girls all cooed and "awww"ed accordingly.

" So THOSE were the explosions me and Remus kept hearing when we were walking!" said Hazel.

"Bet NOW you're glad you wore the lingerie I told you to!" said Amanda. Michelle only blushed.

"We didn't do anything, you know, BAD—" said Michelle.

"'Course not." Said Lily.

"Really!" Michelle said.

* * *

"So, what color lingerie was she wearing? Or couldn't you see in that light?" smirked James jokingly.

"Guys—" said Sirius warningly.

But James and Remus were already spiritedly reenacting the supposed scene.

"Oh, Sirius, you're so GORGEOUS!" said James in a falsetto voice, fluttering his eyelashes towards Remus.

"But oh, my darling, you're such a sweetiekins!" Remus said, trying (and failing) to imitate Sirius's voice.

"Oh, dear, what a kind thing to say!" squealed James, still in the high girly voice.

"May I kiss you, darling?" asked Remus in a deep, gravelly voice that again sounded nothing like Sirius.

"Oh, of course!" shrieked James excitedly.

"Ah, shut up, you two. How was it with your dates, hmmmm?" asked Sirius. Both boys immediately shut up.

"Oh, Lily, my love forever!" said Sirius (pretending to be James), using Peter as his partner. "I have come to take you off on a romantic broom journey because I am so romantically inclined!" he said.

"Oh yes, darling!" Peter attempted to reply in a breathy girl voice.

"Shut up." Said James good naturedly.

"Did you two kiss?" asked Remus, half-smirking.

"Yeah." Said James, grinning. "Did you and your dear girlfriend?"

"Yes." And we needn't even ASK Sirius that question."

"Hey! I resent that!" Sirius shouted, pummeling Remus with a pillow.

All in all, after everything was said and done—it was realized that sixteen year olds were not, in fact, too old for pillow fights.

A/N: I'm really sorry if all that was sickeningly fluffy and romantic. I honestly could NOT help it! Anyways, if I do say so myself, I liked that chapter FAIRLY well…probably mostly because Lily and James finally kissed. FINALLY! Ok, sorry.

The kissing booths will be pretty soon, have no fear—superwoman is here! Hahaha. Sorry about that little burst of hyperness.

Ooooh, you know what I just noticed? This is chapter 14, and it's the 14th (of February—in case you haven't noticed from this chapter…and if you haven't you should probably read it again…) in the story! Ha! Not amusing to anybody but me, yes, but I felt the need to point it out, sorry.

Okay, as always, **reviews are sooo appreciated…especially long ones (hint, hint…!). Ideas, rambles, comments, flames, whatever! They make me write SO much faster, so if you want a chapter soon…you've got to review!** Please. I love them so much. And I'm not above begging either…(grins).

Plus my extra special imaginary cupcakes with vanilla or chocolate icing, with sprinkles. (winks)

**Now, onto my lovely review responses! You guys are awesome!** **Eimme**, **taniita**: I'm glad you liked the boys are thick reasoning. I also want to do the notes at the end of chapters, but I thought this one didn't exactly fit. But I'll probably be doing that for upcoming chapters. **Shadowy dreamer, Lily Jane**: I know, I was SO mad at Remus while I wrote that chapter…I hope you won't be mad at him now, though! **SweetSouthernGal**, **Miss Lady Maurauder**: I'll try to update soon…haha, my hyper fan! I love being hyper! **Steelo**: Well, happy? (grins) They've kissed! I hope I did the scenes justice. **Deathgirl977**: Sorry about James not being a seeker…but only in the movie did it say James was, in fact, a seeker. I think, at least. **Ashley**, **Lady Knight 1512**: I'm glad you liked it! I also really like lemon icing too. That's so funny about your friend's name, too. **Lala, travelledtheworldandthe7seas:** I'm glad you liked the chapter and story so far! I do think I'll start gym…wish me luck! Oh, my email got cut off but it's on my profile if you want to email me. **Mgirl**: Yeah, I know…I felt so bad for Remus in that last chapter! **Crazy turtle**: Go ahead with your eating preferences! I'm also glad you liked the notes and hope you like Remus and Hazel's get together too! **Jameslover**, **Nix707**: Thanks for the long review! I'm glad you like how I write Lily and James…I agree, it's easier because J.K hasn't written much about them, so more's up to me when I write. **Genius04**: Yeah, but it was also everybody else's fault…I'm glad you like Michelle's character, I do too.


	15. Banana flambe and magic carpet rides

Disclaimer: I own many useless things—all the wrappers and folded-up bits of paper and stray coins in my coat pockets, for instance. Sadly, that doesn't encompass Harry Potter and co—which, funnily enough, belongs to J.K Rowling…not…me!

**Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 15**

Hogwarts, in general, was in a state of utter disorder.

Combine the upcoming Hogwarts Festival, the overwhelmingly large load of work the professors were (kindly enough, not) piling onto their students, and personal relationships…and, well, there you've got it.

The Festival, as it had come to be known, was in six short days…on March the first. All the booth owners were setting up last minute pricing details, refining ideas, and building what was necessary.

Lily, Hazel, Michelle, Amanda, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were no exception. All had the immense work pressure, as well as Lily, Hazel, James and Sirius having their respective booths.

Lily, especially, was going crazy with stress. She and Hazel's booth didn't require much—just themselves (or their mouths, essentially) were needed—along with a large sign and the actual booth, which were provided by Dumbledore himself. All booths had gained approval from him, and he'd merely smiled and chuckled to himself as he'd scanned the list of booths. Lily had half expected him to disallow the booth and be done with it, but Dumbledore seemed to have no problem with the booth.

But Lily did. Oh, did she ever! The idea distressed her. The more she thought and pondered about it, the more it disgusted her. Kissing people for money! It was a low-grade thing to do. As much as she hated to admit it to herself…kissing other people just wouldn't be the same thing as kissing James.

Something, in fact, Lily and James had been doing a fair amount of, lately. Kissing, that is. They'd become a sort-of-couple….just sort of, mind you. Not the tied down with a rope type of relationship, Lily reassured herself.

_Not that I want it to be,_ she thought tiredly.

* * *

James exited the Charms classroom along with the rest of his fellow Gryffindors, thoroughly exhausted. They'd been practicing Shielding Charms—one of the most difficult charms of the year—and James's wrist was particularly sore from the complicated wand movement, which involved a quick twist of the wrist and an odd circular motion.

Of course Lily had had no trouble with the charm. She'd gotten it right on the first try, sending Flitwick into the usual tirade of happy "My, Miss Evans, this is simply extraordinary!" and such compliments.

Sirius exited the class alongside James and good-naturedly slapped his back, almost causing James to drop all the books, he was so caught off guard and tired.

"Nice, Prongsie boy." Sirius smirked jokingly, watching as James regained composure.

"Shut it, Sirius." James responded tiredly.

"Hey, no need to be hostile! If you've got to—you know, let out your inner hostility—go ahead and beat somebody up, I'd suggest Varnels from Slytherin as a prime choice, but it's your call—" Sirius started.

James continued walking on, eyes focused on some vague middle distance, it seemed. Sirius, undeterred, kept pace with his preoccupied friend.

"Well, if you don't like that idea, I'm sure a nice rousing snogging session with Lily would be of service as well—"

"Sirius, be quiet about Lily!" James snapped. He rarely lost his temper around his best friends, so Sirius could detect that something out of the ordinary was afoot. It took five years of being best friends to figure things like these out.

"Jamesie, my friend, what's wrong?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing." James said defiantly, regaining his cool exterior. It was a façade, Sirius was sure.

"There's something wrong, Prongs, I know it, and if you won't tell me, I'll figure it out anyway. Really, we could save a lot of time and money if you just told me now." Sirius said wisely, putting on his best impression of a concerned and wise adult.

"Money? What do you or I need to be concerned about money?" James had to ask. It wasn't a secret that both James's and Sirius's pureblood families were extremely wealthy, and had been for what seemed like forever.

"Ah, it's a phrase, mate."

"I see."

"But you're still avoiding the Lily issue. I'll dig it up anyhow, so why not bother to cut out the middleman?" Sirius sang out in a disgustingly cheery manner.

"Cut outthe_ middleman_? Really, Sirius, what is with these phrases of yours today?" asked James.

"Just being my usual sophisticated, wise, and learned self." Said Sirius, pretending to stroke an imaginary beard and look mightily affronted at James's comment at the same time. The result was little short of hilarious.

"You know you look like a carbon copy of Dumbledore right now?" James asked, half amused at Sirus's rather odd facial expressions.

"Is our beloved headmaster even half as good looking as me?" Sirius asked indignantly.

When James failed to answer (he was too busy sniggering at Sirius's expression), James received a "joking" punch on the shoulder.

"But seriously, now. What about the Lily thing's eating you? You look half dead." Sirius stated.

"Yeah, thanks, that's real encouraging, really makes me feel loads better…" James said sarcastically.

"You know I'll eventually beat this out of you, probably within the next few hours or so?" Sirius asked James in a very annoyingly cheery voice.

"Yes."

"And you're not going to cut out the middleman by telling me now?"

"No. And you're not going to shut up about middlemen and money and stuff, are you?"

"Mate, you know me too well."

* * *

"Amazingly Delightful Whipped cream covered strawberries." Sirius stated, back at the messy boys' dormitory.

"Why are you so obsessed with whipped cream covered strawberries? Chocolate dipped ones are better." Peter said.

"Look, guys, if we're making a party for Sirius's girlfriend, don't you think HE should be able to pick the menu?" asked Remus tiredly, cutting in.

"Why don't," James said exasperatedly—he was stretched to the breaking point, "why don't we have BOTH chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream covered?"

Sirius sat, contemplating the suggestion for a moment. "Alright, I think that would be okay. So, that leaves us with the choice of banana flambé, buns: cinnamon flavored, burnt sugar figurines, and butterscotch topped brownies."

"How are the elves going to do all this?" asked Peter wonderingly.

"More importantly, how many desserts are you planning on ordering?" James asked.

"One type of dessert for each letter in the alphabet…so, that leaves us with 26 types, probably fifty orders for each type, doesn't it?" Sirius replied.

"You'll send them into the baking for days!" cried Peter.

"Well, everything has to be perfect." Sirius said. "So, what will it be: the banana flambé, buns: cinnamon flavored, the burnt sugar figurines, or the butterscotch topped brownies?"

"Burnt sugar figurines?" James said questioningly, rolling over to his stomach on his (as always) unmade bed.

"Yes, pure burnt sugar made in the shape of famous quidditch players. So, which one do you guys think?" Sirius asked.

"Bean sprout squares." Remus managed to say with a completely straight face.

"Ha, ha, Moony, I really need to work on this—" Sirius was cut off by Remus and Peter laughing uncontrollably at Sirius's expression.

"Fine, banana flambé." Remus said, and Sirius put a little tick next to the dessert on his mile-long list.

"Alright, guys: it's carrot cake, chocolate fudge levitating bars, crumb apple vanishing cake…"

James turned around yet again, tuning out his friend's drone about the merits of various desserts that began with the letter C. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain Lily Evans.

* * *

The girls were also sprawled lazily across their dormitory, chatting amicably and eating candy they'd gathered from the last visit to Hogsmeade.

"So, Mishie, what would you like for your birthday?" asked Lily, sucking thoughtfully on a sugar quill, a favorite sweet of hers. She unstuck a small tendril of fire-colored hair that had attached itself to the quill's sugary exterior.

"You guys…you know you don't have to give me gifts at all." Michelle said by her spot on the floor, cross-legged on top of a large pillow taken from Amanda's bed.

"What are birthdays FOR, if not gifts?" asked Amanda exasperatedly, sucking on a strawberry sherbet levitating ball. She remained constantly hovering about eight inches off the ground, since she was sucking it so slowly.

"Ummm…cake, maybe?" offered Lily.

"You two are so superficial." Huffed Hazel, taking tiny licks from a lemon lollipop Remus had given her.

"Am not!" Amanda asserted, smacking Hazel with a nearby pillow.

"Same here!" Lily agreed.

"Yeah, Ms. Lollipop!" said Amanda jokingly.

"What?" Hazel said, turning a bright shade of red that rather resembled a very ripe pomegranate—a shade her face became whenever the subject was in the slightest bit connected to her boyfriend.

"You've been working on that lollipop for what, a half hour?" Amanda asked incredulously.

Hazel could only blush and take another miniscule lick from the bright yellow, lemon-shaped pop.

"Awww, it's sweet, guys." Lily said, sucking on her sugar quill.

"Yeah. And I have no boyfriend." Said Amanda, brushing an imaginary tear from the corner of her bright blue eye.

Michelle went over to hug Amanda, even though the lack of a boyfriend meant next to nothing in Amanda's mind.

"So, what DO you want, Michelle?" asked Lily.

"Guys, I just want your friendship." Said Michelle in a fake sappy voice, pretending to be overcome by emotion.

Hazel burst into a fit of giggles. "Michelle, you sound like a soap opera star."

Michelle responded by standing up and walking over to Hazel. "Hazel, how could you betray me like that! I thought we were friends! But when I saw you cheating with—with Jonathon—" Michelle paused for dramatic effect.

"You…you realized that…that you like Bob instead?" offered Amanda helpfully, still hovering peaceably over the floor.

"Yes! When I saw you two, it broke my heart. I thought our friendship was stronger than that…I…I thought that nothing could ever come between us!" Michelle continued in a dramatic voice.

Lily and Amanda were already laughing, and Hazel trying not to let her giggles spill out.

"It wasn't what it looked like…umm…Maria!" Hazel said, putting a hand to her heart.

"Maria?" Amanda paused a bit in her laughter.

"Yeah, Hazel once watched a muggle Spanish soap opera when she was over during the summer. Couldn't understand a thing, of course, but one of the girls was called Maria, I suppose." Lily explained.

"Then what WAS it?" demanded Michelle (or Maria, whichever you prefer), getting more into the acting role by the second.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The girls all looked around. Nobody was in their dormitory but them!

Then the voice became familiar. "Look out the window, my soap opera bunch."

The four walked over to the window, which was now pried half-open, the night breeze wafting in. And just beyond, sitting and grinning on a—what was that, flapping in the breeze?—were three very familiar faces, and another one too.

"Sirius!" Michelle exclaimed in surprise.

"Michelle! Or should I say, Maria?" asked Sirius, grinning. Michelle just blushed.

"What are you guys sitting on?" asked Lily, mouth gaping wide from shock. In the clear night sky—a velvety blue with tiny pinpricks that were stars—there was a

"Magic carpet. Thought you'd know that, from History of Magic class. Perfect Lily, missing a line of notes?" James said, clapping a hand over his mouth in supposed shock.

"No, no, I've got the notes! I know the four basic spells ones has got to put on it, the Eilifouecuse Charm, the Flying Spell, the—" Lily was cut off by James shushing her.

"But it's been made illegal since 1853!" Lily stated, watching James's hair (as always, extraordinarily messy) get a bit more tousled, if possible, in the light and pleasant breeze.

"Ah, well." Sirius dismissed this by a casual wave of his hand.

Hazel smiled shyly at Remus, and Amanda grinned at Mitchell Laves, her "close friend" as Amanda indignantly had put in many times (a fact that that her friends heartily doubted), and he smiled back.

This was a beginning of what was sure to be a rather odd group date, Lily thought. Of course, it would be breaking practically all school rules…ruining her chances for the desired Head Girl position…and many other unwanted consequences, but you only lived once, right?

"So…should we get on?" Lily questioned after a moment of chatter.

"Lily Evans, the perfect prefect, agreeing to go for a ride on an illegal magic carpet?" James feigned shock, clapping a hand over his mouth in fake amazement. The rest of the group laughed good-naturedly, while Lily stood stubbornly.

"Yes, indeed. Never thought you'd see the day, did you?" Lily responded, and allowed James to maneuver her onto the carpet, where she quickly sat down (for lack of space…and other, ahem, "reasons") on James's lap.

The magic carpet had the feeling of utter stability, but still its corners rippled in the wind. It had a Near Eastern sort of decoration, with elaborate gold embroidery on a beautiful purply-red background. There were golden tassels as well, on the four corners of the magic carpet, which Lily knew (from about 4 hours of studying for a particularly difficult History of Magic test that had encompassed the magic carpet and how it worked) were used to steer the carpet.

It was, arguably, one of the oddest moments of her life—sitting on the lap of James Potter, her previous enemy (and her now sort-of boyfriend) , on an illegal flying carpet, with three of her best friends about to clamber into their boyfriends (and "close friends"…ahem, ahem, in Amanda's case) laps. It wasn't a bad moment, though. Lily felt a reckless fizz in her bloodstream.

Michelle easily, like the gymnast she was, climbed monkey-like onto Sirius's lap, where he was sitting positioned in front of the golden tassels; evidently he was the "steerer". Amanda fearlessly plonked down onto a grinning Mitchell, and Hazel hesitantly (and after much coaxing) made her way to Remus.

"And off we go!" Sirius cried, grabbing the tassels in front of him and guiding them expertly. Lily felt a swoosh of cool night air on her cheeks, and before she knew it, they were off.

It was rather like a muggle roller coaster, in terms of the upside-down feeling it gave to her stomach. The magic carpet swooped and swerved unexpectedly, and Lily couldn't help but grab onto James for dear life. James couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face.

"So how'd you get the flying carpet?" Michelle was asking interestedly, not at all frightened.

"It's a family heirloom, passed down for generations." Sirius replied, as they steered through the darkness, with only stars and moon visible. "It's pretty old, granted, but it was a very good quality version….so it still works today. Of course it's illegal now, but I got it." Sirius replied.

Lily gulped and squeezed James's hand a little tighter, as Sirius had just swerved very close (probably on purpose, though) to a large tree. James grimaced at her increase in pressure; he didn't doubt that there were red fingernail marks on his poor hands.

"And how'd you get it, then?" asked Amanda curiously from the other side of the carpet. She seemed also to be enjoying the ride immensely, not afraid in the slightest.

Hazel, on the other hand, was clutching Remus almost as hard and Lily was to James—if Remus's grimace of pain was any indication. Lily released a bit of her grip and James let out a sigh of relief.

It was actually rather nice and amazing, looking out at the stars and flying through the night sky, on a magic carpet. It was the kind of thing that happened in a fairy tale book, not something that happened to real, live people.

"Ah, that's a secret I can't tell." Sirius said mischievously, and Lily could practically hear him grinning (it was too difficult to see much of anybody's face in the darkness).

The Gryffindors all laughed appreciatively.

Sirius was beginning to do a sort of tour thing as they passed various landmarks.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and I would like to welcome you to Sirius Black's Magical Carpet Rides, incorporated! All arms, legs, heads, talons, tentacles, and other body parts must be kept in the vehicle at all times!"

"Yes, Sirius, get your tentacles off the edge!" James joked, feeling happier than he had in a while.

"Young man, I would like to ask you to be quiet, please! This is an important safety notice that must be taken into consideration by all!" Sirius said in an authoritative voice.

"Now, here you will see a particularly lovely…er, tree. Um, it's…special because…"

"Because it has…tree-like qualities?" offered Remus.

"Yes, a tree having tree-like qualities is so utterly unusual…" Sirius said.

"My wondrously intelligent friend." Commented Remus, earning a joking punch from Sirius.

"Yes…ok, and below you will see our very own Hogwarts Lake…wave hello to the Giant Squid, children!" Sirius sang cheerily.

They were indeed over the lake now. It was so beautiful and unreal that in nearly took Lily's breath away—and nearly cut off James's blood circulation, because of Lily's rather firm grip. It looked like a glass mirror, shining in the sparse moonlight. Lily felt a thrill run through her as they passed over the lake. She supposed they could all tumble all the way through the air and break every one of their bones, but that was part of the adventure.

They sailed about on the breeze for a little while more, with Sirius navigating expertly and making narrating their supposed "tour" all the while, earning laughs from the whole party.

"And now, we shall prepare for landing! Everybody, please restore your seats to their upright positions, and REMAIN CALM!" Sirius said, and Lily could tell he was indeed flying the carpet closer to blessed ground. They descended at a slow, pleasant rate, and Lily could tell they were about to land at a spot near the lake.

They settled down (Lily couldn't help feeling enormously relieved now that they stood on firm ground), finally, and Sirius exclaimed, "You have finally reached your destination. Thank you for flying Magic Carpet Airlines, and have a pleasant day!"

Everybody clambered off, unsure of what to do now that they had landed. James brought out a wrapped package that Lily hadn't noticed on the ride.

"We've got Butterbeers, Firewhiskeys, and chocolate frogs to celebrate with!" James announced, brandishing the package.

"What are we celebrating?" queried Lily.

"Nothing special…for me being the lucky guy to be your boyfriend, maybe?" James joked.

"Ah, yes, I could see that…but why must we have a whole party here with us?" Lily asked, a smile on her lips.

"Dunno…adding to the specialness of the thing? Why, would you WANT us to be alone together?" James winked suggestively.

"James, you know I…I didn't mean…I mean, I…don't want….I…well, I do… but I don't… right now and…I…do you know what I mean?"

James just laughed as Sirius unwrapped the package and set the bottles of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey out, as well as the chocolate frogs. Remus conjured a rather bright lantern that never burnt out in the middle of the circle. It reminded Lily rather of a muggle campfire campout sort of thing.

They all settled around the lantern and food, in a small circle. Lily smiled at seeing all her friends around, the light illuminating their features. She snuggled up a bit closer to James. Hazel and Remus looked rather "comfortable" as well. So did Mitchell and Amanda, in fact—pretty "close", Lily thought with an inward smile, for people who were only "friends".

"Dig in!" Sirius cried, and promptly reached for a bottle of Firewhiskey, taking a long swig. He offered it to Michelle, who promptly took a tentative sip and spit the thing out in disgust, spraying everybody in the region. Sirius chuckled.

"Sirius, how do you drink that stuff? It's so strong!" Michelle said, disgusted, wiping her mouth.

Sirius only laughed.

"Sirius, I don't want you to get drunk!" Michelle cautioned, wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't worry, Sirius can hold his alcohol." Remus said from next to Sirius and Michelle.

"Yeah…unlike others I know." James commented, looking as if he was about to laugh.

"Who?" asked Lily from in his arms.

"Pete, bless him, can't hold his alcohol for his life." Explained Remus to Lily. "We had a party once in the dormitory after Gryffindor had won a quidditch match… we had some butterbeer, pretty innocent, right?"

Lily nodded. She'd drunk butterbeer many times, without getting drunk in the slightest.

"Well, Sirius mixed his drink with like a drop of firewhiskey, and…well, let's say that by the end of the night, he was dancing on James's bed, doing a rendition of Cala Warlock's hit pop song, "What Witches Want."

James, Sirius and Remus shared a laugh together. Lily smiled at the tale. It was just the kind of characteristic she'd expect from short, chubby, yet sweet Peter.

The group of eight talked and laughed and ate and drank in the circle, not a single bad thought entering their brains. Lily had a bottle of butterbeer, which tasted a little bit strange, by her side, taking occasional sips to warm herself against the thin chilly breeze. Of course, snuggling up to James helped as well. Perhaps it just tasted odd because it was the bottled kind.

The atmosphere was warm and comfortable and friendly, and the group probably could have talked for hours more, had dawn not been an issue. So, after eating the chocolate frogs and a lot of Firewhiskey from Sirius's side (although true to his word, he didn't get in the slightest bit tipsy), the group of eight decided to depart.

Lily felt a bit tipsy and light-headed and she stood up, although she knew no reason why. All she'd had was a bottle of butterbeer, and that was hardly anything!

They sat themselves back on the carpet, all in a messy jumble of bodies. They'd decided to bring back the empty bottles and wrappers as well, lest anybody get suspicious about the midnight adventure.

Sirius maneuvered the carpet upwards and into the air. All were prepared for a nice, peaceful ride and then a nice, peaceful sleep in their respective dormitories immediately afterwards.

Of course, the words "nice" and "peaceful" were most definitely not applicable when Lily stood up (effectively obscuring Sirius's vision) and began to sing.

"Lily, what are you doing?" demanded Hazel. James made an attempt to grab Lily's ankle, but missed. He was totally bewildered. Lily had been deathly afraid of heights before, and now she was standing and singing—what was that song she was singing, anyway?

Lily seemed to have passed the first stanza. James attempted to grab her by the ankles again. A cold fear chilled him. What was Lily playing at, anyway? Didn't she know it was unsafe to stand on the carpet?

"I can OPEN you EYESS…

Take you WONDER BY WONDERRRRRRRR—" Lily warbled loudly.

James, frustrated and also fearful for Lily's safety, pushed forward with no regard for his own safety, and made another attempt to pull her by the legs backwards into his lap to safety. Unfortunately, she dodged him with a quick and very precarious sidestep towards Sirius.

Lily's voice was loud and very un-Lily and un-prefect-like. She brandished her arms outwards to the night sky for extra effect.

"—Over, sideways and UN-DER

on a magic CARPET RIIIIIIDDEEEEEEE"

"Lily, I can't see!" cried Sirius in alarm, attempting to peer over Lily, who was dancing extremely precariously at the edge of the flying carpet. Sirius swerved and narrowly missed a tree, eliciting a gasp from the carpet's riders. However, Lily didn't seem to be bothered by this, as she continued her little singing-and-dancing routine.

"A whole NEW world

A new fantastic point of VIEWWWWW

No-one to TELL us no

Or WHERE to go

Or say we're only DREEEEEAAAA-MINGGGGGGGGG"

James could feel his heart beating about fifty beats per second. He stood up cautiously, all in mad pursuit of Lily, who was dancing about and singing at the top of her lungs next to him. All he could focus now was on getting Lily back safely—the drop was so high, she could slip at any moment—

"Lily!" James shouted at the girl who had an unusual for her loose and silly grin. She simply danced over to the far corner—almost tipping off—but she still continued her song, unawares of everybody on the carpet shouting and yelling in alarm—

"A whole NEEEEEWWWWWWWW worldddddd

a dazz-liiiiiiing place I NE-ver knewwwwwwww

but when I'm WAAAYYYY up here

It's CRY-STAL CLEEEEEEEEAR

That I'm in a whole new wooorld with youuuu—"

James felt like he couldn't breathe as he tried to pick over his frantic friends to get Lily—it looked as if she would fall of the corner every second, and he couldn't bear anything happen to her—

Sirius swore again and managed a close swerve.

The combined song and frantic energy to get Lily to safety was making James utterly frantic and unable to be calm or concentrate.

"unbeLIEEEEEEEEvable sights,

indesCRIIIIIIIIIIIbable FEEE-lings—"

"Bloody hell, Lily! I can't see, you've got to move, or we're all going to die!" shouted Sirius urgently, swerving dangerously all the while. This seemed not to deter Lily in the slightest, though. James was still trying to grab Lily without falling off the carpet himself. The carpet was in utter chaos.

"SOOAAAAring, TUM-bling, free-WHEEEEEEEEling

through an END-less DIAmond SKYYYYYYYYYY—"

But Lily was cut off when, crashing into a tree, they were soaring, tumbling and free-wheeling through the sky—and fast towards the ground. And it probably wasn't the type of tumbling the song meant.

A/N: Ah. I bet you didn't expect that, now did you? Lily getting drunk and causing the magic carpet to crash. There's more to it than it seems… (winks)…was it a straight butterbeer?…points to whoever can figure it out (grin).

I honestly don't like writing about drunk people. I just don't like writing about it. I also don't know anything about being drunk…(I'm only in 8th grade, people, I've only had literally a sip of wine here and there…and it's really, really gross in my opinion) only what I've read in books and such. So, forgive mistakes and things…because I have no idea.

Sorry if you didn't like the scene at the end. It wasn't, say, FUN to write…interesting is more the word. I just felt that things were getting a bit too perfect…there needed to be something that, I don't know, jarred up their world a bit. So, yeah.

Oh, and the "A Whole New World" song belongs to…um…I don't know! Well, not me, obviously. So, yeah.

Ok, as always…**I appreciate reviews SO much…comments, suggestions, rambles, whatever you feel like writing. They motivate me to write soooo much faster…so if you want me to update any time soon, please review!** Imaginary cupcakes with chocolate or vanilla frosting and sprinkles to anybody who reviews (winks).

Anyway, thanks to my reviewers! You guys are the best!

**Shadowy dreamer**, **SweetSouthernGal**: Thanks, **HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle**: The kissing booths are coming very soon…don't worry, **Steelo**: Awww, I'm glad you like the story and the broom scene, **taniita**: Thanks for the compliments…and sorry this chapter is a tad later than usual., **Ashley**: Yes, we'll see what'll happen with the kissing booths pretty soon, **Miss Lady Maurauder**: I know, I'm so happy they kissed too…it was loads of fun to write, **Queen Tigress**: Thanks a bundle for the long review! I thought the speeding joke was hilarious, I actually laughed out loud when I read it, **Nix707**: Yeah, it is kind of funny thinking them all as teenagers…and I want to crush Peter whenever I mention him too., **charmingly-holly**: Awww, thanks for awwwing at the computer because of my story! Don't worry, I do that sometimes as well…I also say things like, "oh no!" to the computer when it's not working… **lalahatesperkyppl444**: You'll see about that (winks)…, **lala**, **Shining Star of Valinor**: Well, I'm not sure if it's the type of crisis you pictured, but here you've got some crisis, **Eimme**: Aww, I'm glad you liked the chapter and the poem! I'm trying to update as soon as I can, too. **Loser4Life13**: Thanks, **jameslover**, **amiken**: Yeah, I figured Remus would be that way because of the whole werewolf issue…but I'm glad he finally gave in, **actingenius204**: I'm glad you liked the chapter. The kissing booths are very soon…, **crazy turtle**: Aww, I'm glad you liked it and thought it was un-cliched! I'll try to work in some more Remus/Hazel as well. Oh, I personally like rw/hg better, but that's just me., **Mgirl**, **Caleigh**: Thanks so much, **JadeGreen14**: Thank you, I'm glad you like the story, **Evil-Angel-911**, Don't throw yourself out a window, I have updated! Also don't kill the kittens…I love kitties! Oh, and they are in 6th year… I'm pretty sure it says that in the summary…I'll check later., **Lady Emily**, **Lady Knight 1512**: I'm glad you thought it was cute, **leeleigh**


	16. The Carnival and explanations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co., funnily, does not belong to me. At all. Not in the slightest degree. Sadly enough.

**Love is a Funny Thing, chapter 16**

"Lily."

"Hmmm?"

"It's starting."

"No." Lily protested, behind the large sign that declared, "Kissing Booth!". Not particularly original, but then, they didn't have much time for originality, when…well…the crash…

Lily winced a bit (causing Hazel to look at her oddly) and closed her eyes, remembering…)

(flashback)

"You were drunk." James stated blatantly, after the two had gotten (finally!) out of the hospital wing.

"But, I wasn't! All I'd had was a butterbeer, and one bottle doesn't even make elves drunk!" Lily exclaimed indignantly. Sure, maybe she wasn't the world's greatest at holding alcohol (not that she'd tried, or anything…) but she could certainly do better than a house elf.

"You were drunk, Lily. And singing…and dancing at the edge of the magic carpet."

"Oh…so care to explain HOW exactly I became drunk when I'd only had a bottle of butterbeer, hmm? Did you or Sirius force Firewhiskey onto me or something?" she demanded.

"You know I'd never do that."

"Sirius might, though. Anyway, if it wasn't that, then what was it?" Lily asked.

"It was…" James sighed a bit. He hated times like this, when she was mad at him. Lily did have a rather firey temper that ignited easily.

"Yes?" Lily prompted him impatiently.

"Can I…can I tell you the story first?" asked James, sighing inwardly. He knew this would be the furthest thing from easy.

Lily nodded in assent.

"Well…you started dancing on the edge of the carpet. And you were singing, too, some weird muggle song. We were all panicking. I was trying to pull you down, but you kept moving around, in front of Sirius. He couldn't steer, because your legs were in the way…so…"

Lily looked fairly shocked. _Had I really DONE that? I'd half hoped it was just a mere dream…_

James continued. "So…the magic carpet crashed into a tree."

Lily looked scandalized, but merely nodded.

"And we all came crashing down, one atop another…I guess it wasn't such a high fall, but it was pretty high—maybe twenty-five feet, or something. I guess Sirius was trying to fly lower , you know, in case we crashed. He's not as insensible as he lets on, I guess, in times of crisis.

Anyway, we all came tumbling through the air…it was probably the scariest thing in my life, aside from you on the edge of the carpet, dancing and singing.

Remus carried us all back to the castle…he was in the back, so he was hurt the least. Mitchell and Hazel were also partially awake as well…so they helped drag me, you, Sirius, Amanda, and Michelle back to the castle, into the infirmary."

James said this bitterly, as if he didn't relish being knocked unconscious, unable to help save the day.

Lily nodded slowly, looking as if she was processing the information James had just told to her.

"So…now you said you'd tell me about my butterbeer." Lily said softly, and not as demanding as she'd previously said it.

"Ok. Well…see, the thing is…" James started off uncertainly, looking off at a picture of a large goblin leaping about wildly, as if that would help him in his current situation.

"Did you spike my drink, or did you not?"

"It…well, me and Sirius thought it would be funny…to spike one of the drinks and…see who got it. It was all supposed to be harmless fun, really." James said uncomfortably, like a son who's about to get in trouble from his mother for hitting a baseball through a window.

Surprisingly, the tantrum didn't come. What Lily said next was even worse than a full-blown, kicking and screaming tantrum.

"I could have killed us all."

(end flashback)

So now she and her boyfriend were in a terrible fight (Lily's calm sentence had formed a huge, full-blown argument later on), Sirius was still in the hospital wing, and she was about to be taking part in kissing a whole line of boys that she neither knew or cared about.

Lily sighed (it felt like she was doing this far too often lately) and put her head down on the booth's wooden table. Life was definitely not going her way right now.

* * *

"Sirius!" a loud, happy shriek cried from a certain black-haired girl.

Amongst all the chaotic goings-on of the Hogwarts Festival, Sirius was lazily ambling up the grassy slope, where students were milling around, chatting and talking and attending the various booths.

"Michelle!" Sirius cried dramatically romantically, running over to Michelle and sweeping her up in his arms passionately. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, glad to be with her boyfriend again.

The girl she was supposed to be teaching a back kick over to gave Michelle a murderous glare.

"Sorry." Michelle exclaimed to the girl, gingerly dismounting from Sirius's arms.

"I'm running a gymnastics clinic as a non-committal booth thing", Michelle explained apologetically. "You know, in case you want to learn a cartwheel or whatever…"

Three other girls were helping Michelle teach…girls who knew gymnastics as well.

"Well, it just so happens that it's always been my DREAM to learn how to do a cart-whatsit." Sirius exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart. "Could you BEAR to teach me?"

"'Course." Michelle exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh—um, I—" Michelle turned to the girl that she was supposed to be teaching a cartwheel to. She really wanted to spend some time with Sirius; after all, she hadn't seen him in practically two weeks. "Do you—"

"Would you mind, dear, if you'd let Michelle just teach me a cartwheel first?" Sirius asked the third year, in a voice reserved only for girls.

The third year looked as if she was about to melt, and excitedly ran to her friends, presumably to tell them that the mighty Sirius Black had just talked to her.

"Sirius, you can't just go around charming your way through life!" Michelle said half-jokingly, watching the third-year.

"And who says I can't?" Sirius asked, putting a hand on his hip in imitation of the stereotypical girl.

"Ha. Well, are you alright for gymnastics if you're fresh out of the Hospital Wing? Madam Pomfrey would disapprove."

"I'll be fine! I mean, I'm the tough Sirius Black." Sirius said.

Just then Michelle noticed a dark bruise on Sirius's jawbone. She tentatively touched it. "Sirius! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, concern evident in her coal black eyes.

"It's alright…but I know how you can make it better." Sirius said, smiling down at Michelle.

"How's that?" Michelle asked, also smiling.

"Kiss it to make it better?" asked Sirius in such a puppy-eyed, childish way that it was ridiculously adorable. Michelle laughed.

"Glad to."

And Michelle leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him, they began kissing deeply and fell down, over to the side of the tree, all thoughts of cartwheels and other gymnastics forgotten.

* * *

"I", Lily said with certainty to a thoroughly tired Hazel, "have _never_ had such a disgusting kissing experience," she continued, "as I just did now, and about a hundred times over."

Hazel nodded mutely.

The lines had been long. It seemed that all the desperate boys, medium boys, and popular boys just couldn't resist the chance of snogging. It was revolting, really, how many boys showed up.

After a while, Lily had just kind of stopped feeling the kiss. They were all so indistinguishable, anyway.

Well, except for one boy who smelled funny and who, Lily strongly suspected, did not brush his teeth very thoroughly.

At least they had a large pile of sickles, knuts, and galleons in a large cauldron of Lily's.

"Ugh." Hazel began. "I've never been so…ugh."

Lily could quite agree. There was no other word that could be used to describe the situation. It was just…ugh.

Lily couldn't have helped but noticed the other booth, just as successful…James and, after about half an hour of just James manning the booth, Sirius joining him. She had to admit a twinge of jealousy had stirred in her insides as she'd watched many a girl kiss James passionately.

One had been particularly vivid. A notoriously gorgeous and popular Gryffindor sixth year had been in line, and had been kissing James quite passionately. In fact, she'd almost knocked the whole booth-structure over, in her eagerness. There had been quite a line for the boys…after all, who wouldn't want to kiss Sirius or James?

The Festival was winding down now, though. The booths were open, but only a few straggling customers finished each one. Lily and Hazel sat in contentment. Their booth was pretty close to James.

Lily saw a last girl with curly red hair give James a fairly tame kiss and deposit three knuts in the box that served as a collection box.

The sun was waning, casting golden-red rays all over Hogwarts. Most students were happily chatting and talking with their friends on the grassy Hogwarts grounds. Lily checked her watch…only five more minutes to go.

She felt the need to spit, and did, right there on the Hogwarts grass. A unwelcome taste was in her mouth.

Suddenly, a hazel-eyed, muddy brown-haired person appeared a few feet in front of her booth. She'd have run away, or hid at least, but she didn't want to seem a chicken as he was so close. She remained neutral, setting her hands complacently in her lap.

James came up close to her booth. He kneeled in front of her, so their eyes were equal level. His seemed almost as if they had golden flecks, in this late stage of the sunset. His face had a distinct look upon it, but Lily couldn't quite figure out what it was. She tried to keep her racing heart under control.

"Yes?" Lily forced herself to say. Her voice sounded strange, even to her own ears.

"I believe I'm at a kissing booth." James said, reaching for her doll-like hand and placing it on the small plank of wood between them, playing with it.

Lily sighed, and for what seemed the millionth time that day, leaned over the booth and kissed him.

But kissing James was different, Lily realized, as they came deeper into the kiss. Kissing James wasn't demanding, or pressuring…it was passionate and nice and it still gave her the racing heartbeat and the fireworks behind her eyelids, just like the first time they'd kissed at the Three Broomsticks.

James leaped over the booth, to Lily's side of it. He pulled her down onto the grass, and they resumed kissing…laughing and wrestling in the last dying rays of golden sunset.

"James?" Lily asked against his mouth, as they were rolling delightfully about in the grass. She'd got grass in her hair, but at the moment, she couldn't care less?"

"Mmm?" he responded into the kiss.

"Remind me never to kiss anybody but you ever again." She requested, rolling on top of him and kissing his forehead.

"I could do that." James said, grinning, and he put his arms around her.

* * *

"My lips," Hazel declared while sitting by the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room, leaning comfortably against Remus's chest, "will probably never be usable again. Ever."

Amanda and Mitchell, Sirius and Michelle, Hazel and Remus, and James and Lily were sitting in the common (or rather, resting on their respective boyfriends), comfortably chatting about the day's events. All were extremely tired, and relished sitting and having nothing more strenuous to do than perhaps reach over to grab a chocolate frog and stuff it into their mouth.

"I hope not." Remus said, smiling in a gentle but also joking way. Hazel giggled (although her cheeks lit up flame-like), and took his hand.

"Yeah, I'm never listening to your ideas ever again." Lily announced to James.

"Ah, but if you had never listened to my ideas, would we be sitting here like this?"

"….No…." Lily admitted.

"Ah, yes. James Potter prevails again."

"Yes, well, but my lips would be much less sore if I hadn't listened to you!"

"Hmmm, yes, well, you can't have it all, can you?" James said contemplatively.

"My muscles," Michelle said, "are dead."

"Why?" asked Amanda in surprise. Michelle was in shape and never tired of gymnastics.

"This girl kept asking me to show her a round off back handspring combination… over…and over…and over…and over…"

"Aww, sorry, 'Chelle." Hazel said sympathetically.

"Yes, by the twentieth time I grew tired of it and said if she couldn't see it now, she was most likely blind."

"Or perhaps she just needed to…um…fine-tune her second sight!" Lily said in a mysterious voice, widening her eyes and trying to act like a fortune-teller.

"Yes, she could just gaze into a crystal ball or something, and there she'd have it down pat." Michelle answered sarcastically.

"Well, a round-horse back cart-spring thing…what's that?" inquired Sirius.

Michelle burst into giggles. "It's a round-off back handspring," she corrected, still giggling, "and if you can't say it, you probably shouldn't be attempting it any time soon."

"Who's to say I can't have a future career in gymnastics?" asked Sirius, pretending to look hurt.

"I think you'd better stick to quidditch, Sirius." Mitchell advised.

"So, how was your business at the booth?" Lily (out of nowhere, really) inquired of Sirius and her boyfriend.

"Lot of customers, none of whom I want to kiss." James replied through a mouthful of partially chewed chocolate frog.

"Is there a different girl who you want to kiss?" Lily asked sharply, tightening her grip on James's strong wrist. James grimaced.

"No…the only girl I want to kiss is sitting on top of me now, about to break my wrist."

Lily grinned sheepishly and let go a bit. The group laughed appreciatively.

"Yeah…urgh, when Tina Alexander came, it was a nightmare, she gave me a bloody lip!" Sirius said.

"And Tom Higgins smelled. A lot. I don't think he brushes his teeth." commented Hazel.

"Neither does Snape." Lily added, playing with a lock of her fire-red hair.

James sharply jolted, the chocolate frog wrapper falling forgotten to the red-carpeted floor. He grabbed Lily protectively, his strong arms encircling her tightly. "Snivellus visited your booth?" he asked murderously.

"Yes, it was revolting." Lily replied. "And would you ease up with the grip a little? It would be helpful if my circulation remained intact, thanks."

James didn't let go. "And you kissed him?" asked James, still looking quite murderous, an angry glint clearly visible in his hazel eyes.

"James, it was a kissing booth, for goodness sakes! I couldn't just say, 'Oh, yes, you and you and you and you I can kiss, but not you, because you smell bad!" said Lily, exasperated.

"And are a git." James muttered under his breath, still protectively holding Lily.

"Undoubtedly. But, you kissed Ophelia Lucas, didn't you?" Lily said in that same voiced she used in class when she was trying to prove a point.

"Well, yeah…I didn't have a choice."

"You didn't say, 'Oh, no, I'm not going to kiss you because you're blond and ditzy and has probably started a secret James Potter fan club?'" said Lily.

"Well—no, but—" James replied, realizing he'd been beaten.

"Just let it go." Advised Remus.

"Yes…and could you please loosen up the grip here? I don't want to suffocate!" Lily requested.

"Ha, now you're in my place whenever you cut off the circulation in my hand!" said James triumphantly, but he did loosen his arms a bit again his girlfriend.

"That reminds me!" exclaimed Hazel, sitting up a little straighter on Remus's lap. "We never counted the money we made!"

"Oh my gosh, you're right…we didn't!" cried Lily. "That was what this whole fiasco was about!"

"Yeah…but it's not about that any more." James said.

"You're right. But still, just for fun…wouldn't you like to know who won?" asked Lily.

"Promise I can still talk to you for this month?" inquired James.

"Depends," Lily said thoughtfully, "does talking include snogging?"

"Yes, I think it does." James replied. "It most definitely includes snogging."

"Most definitely?" asked Lily again.

"Yes, most definitely. I'm certain." Said James.

"Ah, well, if you're sure."

"I am."

"Good."

"Also I might shrivel up and die if I hadn't snogged for a month." James exclaimed. "Really, it's for the best of our health."

"Yeah, sure." Lily said, rolling her eyes jokingly. "Well…do you guys want to get the profits now?"

"Sure, why not." Sirius said. "C'mon, Michelle, d'you think your muscles can stand a trip to the dormitories to get the profits?"

"Yes, they'll do just fine." Michelle affirmed as Sirius pulled her to her feet, and they started journeying to the steps to the boys' dormitory. They were still holding hands.

"Awww, aren't they adorable?" cooed Amanda, watching the couple exit up the stairs.

"I never would have believed that Sirius could stay with a girl for…how long has it been, Remus?"

"Four months, I think."

"Four months! What is this world coming to?" asked James, throwing his hands up .

The six remaining friends continued to talk about random and little-mattering things for another half hour. Sirius and Michelle still hadn't returned.

"Gosh, how long can they snog for?" asked Amanda exasperatedly.

"A long time, apparently." Lily replied.

"Yeah… I just hope they're not on my bed." Remus said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Why on your bed?" asked Hazel interestedly.

"Mine's the neatest out of the dormitory, which isn't saying a whole lot." Remus answered.

The six continued to chat for another fifteen minutes. Sirius and Michelle then reappeared—Sirius holding the large black cauldron filled with money, and Michelle tugging a little at her robes.

Both Michelle's and Sirius's hair were exceptionally mussed, and Michelle's cheek were a bright shade of pink. "You guys are so obvious." exclaimed James.

"Shut up, Jamesy Wamesy." Sirius countered good naturedly.

"I'll go get our cauldron of money, shall I?" asked Michelle, neatly avoiding James's accusation. She zipped up the stairs and out of sight. A minute she returned with the cauldron filled to the brim with coins, struggling a little under its heavy weight. Sirius ran to take it from her, and she threw him a grateful smile.

"We shall count!" Sirius announced. "And…the best kissing booth team shall win!"

* * *

A/N: I'm terribly sorry if that was horrible, didn't meet your expectations for the famed "kissing booth chapter", or anything else. I really hoped you all liked it...!

Yeah…so obviously there will be more chapters. I don't know how many, however. We ARE nearing the end…but there WILL be MORE chapters to come and all…so do not fear.

Even though that is probably not a reason for you to fear. At least, I sincerely hope not.

Ok, well…as always…reviews are humungously appreciated! They are awesome and encourage me soooooooooooo much. So please…review! (And there are my lovely imaginary cupcakes, with the imaginary vanilla or chocolate icing and, of course, sprinkles…)

Ok…to my lovely reviewers! I really couldn't write this without you guys!

Thanks to: **Miss Lady Maurauder**: Sorry about the whole cliffy! Really, I am…! But I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last, too, **shadowy dreamer**: I'm glad that you like the story, **Steelo**: As you see, nothing hugely major came out of it…just a little crisis in paradise. Or, is it trouble in paradise? Sorry, I'm horrible with expressions. And you were partially right with your guess as to who spiked Lily's drink, **JadeGreen14**: Really? Did you put it up yet, **Insane clutz 4 eva**, **SweetSouthernGal**: Thanks, **charmingly-holly**: Thanks for your wonderful review; it was hilarious! It sounds like a funny situation…I'm sorry you've never lived it down. I hope I never get drunk because I have practically the worst singing voice the world's ever heard! And I hope you like this chapter, too., **taniita**: Yeah…that was the point of the whole thing, basically, **Vanessa-Black and Zabini**, **Queen Tigress**: I like your put-the-cupcake-into-the-hard-drive analysis, but I've got to kind of shrink the imaginary cupcakes. So, they're cute little mini cupcakes, but at least you've got them (or not, since they're imaginary, but whatever…). Oh, and I'm glad you liked the past chapter…I hope you like this one too, **actingenius204**, **amiken**: Yes…the intentions of the spiked drink weren't to how the whole fiasco turned out, **HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle**: Yeah I know, urgh I hate wine, **Ashley**, **crazy turtle**: Aww, thanks for all the lovely compliments! And thanks about the age compliment thing, too. Oh, and you don't have to write a story to get an account. I'm not precisely sure when the story will end…I guess you'll just have to wait and see! (grins), **Lady Knight 1512**: Haha, we have those liquor chocolates too! Except they have this disgusting cherry liquor filling! Anyway…I hope I updated soon enough., **hi**, **Gred and Forge Weasley**: I really like your pen name…and I'm glad you like my story., **dancer girl**: Thanks a lot, **Shining Star of Valinor**: I'm glad you liked the crisis! And you'll be happy to note that they did, indeed, survive…yay., **MaDAnDCrZy**, **some random person**: Awww, thanks, **Lauzjamin**: Aww, thanks, I'm glad you liked the fic, **Sunny**: Yeah, I know, it was a bit…unpredictable., **dancerf girl **


	17. Announcements and letters

Disclaimer: This may come as an enormous, huge, gargantuan, large, big, gigantic, massive, oversize, vast, immense shock to you all—but Harry Potter and co. do not belong to me. They belong to J.K Rowling.

**Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 17**

Lily and Hazel both dumped their substantial money onto the ground. It fell like a waterfall, glimmering and shining in the softly comforting firelight. Many bronze Knuts glinted in the light, and there were almost as many sickles—however, Lily noted some gold galleons interspersed in the mix.

James and Sirius were also eagerly spilling out their money a few feet away.

Lily grimaced at the task. This was going take an awfully long time.

"Um." Hazel said cluelessly, staring at the mound of money before her.

"Uh." Lily said, (the pair had such amazing diction).

"I'll…I'll count sickles, you'll count knuts, yeah?" Hazel suggested.

"'Kay." Lily agreed, still looking a bit daunted at the prospect. She began pulling away the bronze pieces into a separate pile in front of her.

"Oy, why did I agree to do this, again?" Hazel questioned, as she began counting sickles.

* * *

"Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine… FORTY! Forty-one, forty-two, forty-three—" a voice counted loudly.

"James Potter, shut up!" a very frustrated Lily Evans shrieked from a few feet away. Flyaway wisps of red hair had escaped from her ponytail, and her eyes showed her annoyance.

"Yes, darling Lily-kins!" James shouted cheerfully, while Lily rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"DON'T call me—that horrid name!" shouted Lily, still counting her knuts diligently. Her pile of the small bronze pieces was steadily growing larger as the minutes passed.

"Ok, Lily-kins!"

"I said, don't call me Lily-kins!"

"Ok, Lily-kins!" James repeated, sounding rather like a broken record.

"James! Do NOT, under any circumstances, call me Lily-kins!"

"Ok, Lily-kins!"

"James Potter—"

"SHUT UP!" roared Hazel, Sirius, Michelle, Amanda and Mitchell at the exact same time.

The couple winced sheepishly and quietly went back to their work.

* * *

"Two hundred twenty-five, two hundred twenty-six, two hundred and twenty-eight….two hundred twenty-nine sickles!" cried Sirius loudly, dropping dramatically to the floor in exhaustion.

"Mate, that's not fair!" James said with a frown, although his pile had only a few bronze knuts remaining. "I've got two hundred eighty-three, and I'm still not done!"

"Mate, there are choices we must make in life." Sirius explained to James, putting on a very fake, "wise"—(a.k.a. the "I am Dumbledore" expression, as the Maurauders called it).

"Yes, and what does that have to do with counting money?" asked James, exasperated. He continued counting the coins.

"Well, James—you see, it was a choice, deciding to choose to count the knuts. It may affect the vital aspects of your future lives, and only a true wizard can tell what's best for him, in the money-counting world. What a world!" wailed Sirius loudly, attracting stares from almost everybody in the common room.

"Shhhhhh!" exclaimed Michelle, though she was smiling at her boyfriend's decidedly odd antics.

"But what a material world this has become, darling!" cried Sirius relentlessly, dramatically flinging his arms about.

"Yes, I know, dear!" Michelle exclaimed, getting into the acting-like-a-freak mode with ease. Amanda shot Michelle an amused look—Michelle had sure caught on to the complicated art of acting like a soap opera star.

"But me and you—we'll never need anything but each other!" Sirius exclaimed, putting a hand to his heart.

"Yes, all I need is you, Sirius!" said Michelle, her voice about as sappy as it could possibly be.

By now, most everybody was staring at the couple, who were behaving most oddly. Many were laughing appreciatively at the couple. A few looked madly jealous of Michelle—they would have given anything at all to be Sirius's girlfriend.

"Darling!" Sirius cried, and promptly went in for the cheesiest kiss ever. Michelle wrapped her arms around him, and Lily rolled her eyes and sighed.

Her friends were so, so weird.

And she was only on her 269th knut…

* * *

"Done!" Lily and Hazel cried simultaneously, looking at the piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts before them. It hadn't been an easy task, counting.

"Two….more….knuts!" James said wearily, moving a few knuts over and counting them in.

"You sound like a old man walking in the desert, mate. Maybe Moses?" said Sirius, lazily lounging with Michelle on a green velvet couch.

Sirius and Michelle had collapsed there. Sirius was sprawled out all across it, with Michelle lying lazily on top of them. The two looked exceedingly cute together, noted Lily (and exceedingly comfortable, which was more than she could say for herself).

"And how do I sound like an old man wandering in the desert?" questioned James skeptically. And then, "Yes! DONE!" he cried triumphantly.

"You know…" Sirius said unclearly, waving his hands around. "Like an old guy, Moses, in the desert….there's two steps till the promised land…are you with me?" Sirius asked, for James was collapsing on a nearby pouf, Lily settling herself beside him.

"Yes, yes…I'm following you." James replied tiredly, easily slinging an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"So you've got two steps before you get to the promised land…you're old, really skinny and short and wrinkly and—"

"James isn't weird weird-looking!" said Lily defensively.

Sirius laughed. "You keep on believing that. Anyway, you've got two steps left…and you have a wood walking stick in your hand, and you're trampling through the sands of the desert. And you haven't drank for ages, and suddenly you cry out in a really raspy voice, 'Only…only two steps left!"

James raised his eyebrows at Sirius's rather odd analogy.

"Let's announce the total money, and the winner!" Amanda suggested excitedly, bouncing up and down on her own armchair.

_She's almost more excited to find out the outcome of this silly competition than we are! _Lily thought to herself. _Well, she has right to…SHE certainly hasn't counted money for about a zillion hours!_

"Okay." Hazel assented, leaning contentedly on Remus.

"How about you both tell your totals to me, and I'll announce the winner!" said Amanda.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Well, it'll mount excitement…and, they always do that on muggle game shows, don't they, Lily?"

"What're muggle game shows?" Sirius asked interestedly.

"I'll explain it…another time." Lily said, yawning.

Sirius pouted jokingly. Lily couldn't help but let a little giggle escape from her lips.

"Kay, c'mere then." Lily requested. Amanda hurried over, blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders, like always.

Amanda bent down to Lily, and Lily whispered the total in Amanda's ear. Amanda nodded, and then went over to James, who, in turn, whispered his earned amount in Amanda's ear.

Amanda seemed to be trying to have no expression on her face other than one of serenity. She was failing miserably, though. Lily smiled, in spite of herself.

Because it really didn't matter about this whole stupid bet anymore. She couldn't believe that she'd hated James so fully, just at the beginning of the year. So much had changed since then. Whether it was because of the stupid bet, or because of its consequences, or something entirely different—Lily didn't know.

She supposed she'd never know, how she and James had gotten together. It'd sure been a struggle. _I mean, _Lily thought to herself, inwardly grinning, _not many teenage couples can say they've been in a magic carpet crash because the girlfriend had been drunk. Or that they'd had a bet on a kissing booth. _

And it didn't matter much if she won, or if she lost. Because the biggest prize, far more than some bet, was sitting right next to her.

The prize was yawning tiredly, his hazel eyes sleepy and adorable. The prize tightened his hold around Lily's shoulders.

James.

He shook Lily out of her reverie. "Lils? Amanda's about to announce the winner."

"Mmm-hmmmm." Lily replied, jolting abruptly out of her stroll down memory lane.

"And the winner isssssssssssssssss…….." Amanda said grandly, trying to draw out the word for as long as possible.

"Just say it already!" said Hazel.

"It is…." Amanda said, trying to earn more and more suspense.

Six pairs of eyes stared at her expectantly.

"It is…the WINNER of the official kissing-both contest/bet…."

By now practically the whole common room was watching Amanda's announcement. Amanda seemed to be basking in the spotlight, hamming it up as much as possible.

"….is…."

Lily sighed with annoyance.

"LILYLEAH EVANS, AND HAZEL AMY HALLOWAY!"

Lily and Hazel looked at each other from across the room, dumbfounded.

"It was a tie, though—it was equal, but Lily and Hazel had one more sickle." Amanda explained.

Sirius and James didn't looked very fazed at losing; Sirius simply stretched out a bit more on the couch and began snogging with Michelle (to the advice of, "Get a room!" by their friends), and James shrugged easily.

Lily had a small smile growing on her features.

"Hey," she said playfully, poking James in the ribs. "Wasn't it YOU who said I'd never beat the Marauders at a kissing booth?"

"Ah, I didn't know what kind of force I was reckoning with, did I? Wasn't fair." James said good-naturedly, grinning.

Lily only smiled, shaking her head.

"Besides, that winning sickle's probably mine."

"Or Snape's." Lily countered jokingly, and watched in amusement as he looked protectively towards her face.

And saw her joking smile, beaming up at him.

"No, I'm pretty sure that sickle's mine."

* * *

Hazel sat on a roughly hewn, wood bench in the Owlery, watching the sun go down ever so slowly.

Some people might not think the Owlery was the most relaxing place to be, and, well, they might be right. There was an unpleasant smell that hung about the place, probably from the abundant owl droppings that littered the Owlery.

It was the one place that Hazel used to escape, though. Ever since she'd been in first year, she'd come up here to think and sit, with mostly nobody to disturb her.

After all, it wasn't the nicest place to be, so basically nobody but her thought of coming.

The drafty wind blew slightly through the windows, and caught Hazel's brown hair. She, annoyed, pushed the flyaway back, her normally sparkling eyes angry. Her daintily freckled face was set in a look of determination as she clutched the parchment letter and the accompanying package in her right hand.

Hazel knew she didn't come from the best family in the world, but this was worse than ever. She angrily read the letter again, written in her mother's signature fancy script, on elaborate stationary.

_Hazel Amy,_

_I've enclosed this package of MagicMakeup products, and I hope you will put them to good use. Such as attracting some of Hogwarts' more—well, desirable men._

_Now, Hazel, don't interpret this the wrong way. But think about it, sweetie. I don't think this "dating Remus, the werewolf" idea is very good. I know, as you explained, that he can't help it. _

_But dear, can't you understand that this will only complicate things? You'll never be able to have a steady relationship, because once a month he'll become a werewolf again! He won't be accepted into any respectable job. This "dating Remus" path, I fear, will only lead to a messy break up or financial issues, among others._

_I'm sure you can have this Remus boy as a good friend, and I assure you that you can visit him whenever you like—save when he's recovering or transforming, of course. But this relationship of yours is simply impractical. I ask of you to explain this to him, and I am sure he will understand._

_Dear, he was right to suggest that this relationship will only lead to struggle and woe. I only want the best for you, Hazel, and dating a man who changes into a werewolf is not the best. I'm sure, with your beauty, you could have your pick of any boy in the castle. Why not choose another, and more suitable man? _

_I hope your year at Hogwarts has been enjoyable. Hopefully this werewolf nonsense will fade soon._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Hazel grimaced angrily, as she watched the sun sink down slower and slower. Its golden and red rays bathed the countryside, which was alive with greenery, in warm color. The rays sifted through the wide, open windows of the Owlery, illuminating the owls squawking about.

Many of Hogwarts' owls sat in their cages, or flew about the large room, visiting friends or purposely flying out of one of the large windows, with a letter attached to their leg.

Owls' feathers of all sizes and colors littered the stone, gray floor. Hazel kicked one in her anger, and only succeeded in stubbing her toe. This made it all the more frustrating, and she let out a sheer noise of agitation.

A large, tawny brown owl looked at her oddly, then resumed its work of flying across the room.

_How could my mother be so daft and unfeeling_? Hazel wondered angrily, watching the golden-red rays poke their ways through the windows. _This is just heartless. Remus is a wonderful boyfriend as I'll EVER get, how dare she suggest that I try to find somebody new? _

Hazel knew that her mother just wanted the best for her daughter—but couldn't she see? Remus made Hazel happy, truly happy. When she was with him, she was the epitome of joy.

Sure, they had a few fights here and there, but they were few are far in between. Besides, it was always the best feeling in the world when they made up, as they inevitably did.

Tears stung the corners of Hazel's milk chocolate colored eyes, and she desperately tried to wipe them away. They wormed their way out of her eyes and streamed steadily down her cheeks. She gave up any pretenses of trying not to cry, and became immersed in the all-out, nose-running, eyes-streaming type of sobbing.

She knew her eyes were red from crying, and her nose was running, and that her hair, mussed and uncared for, probably didn't look too great either. But right now, she just didn't care.

Makeup seemed so trivial, now. Makeup and kissing booths and silly, petty arguments about nothing in particular. Everything seemed so…small, in comparison to the real world. And Hazel knew she was just getting a taste of this real world. And it seemed like an awfully sour, bitter place to be.

Because, although Hazel's mother was just one person, the extremely low opinion of half-werewolves was a popular one. It represented most people quite well. _Is this how it always is for Remus?_ Hazel wondered. _It's so hard, I wonder how he can stand it at all._

And, the thing was, Hazel wasn't solely crying for her mother's disapproval about her and Remus's relationship. No—it was for Remus. He was so strong, so unflinching. He'd always been there for Hazel, but had to go through so much criticism—not to mention the monthly torture that was transforming into a fully-fledged werewolf.

No, she was crying for him.

She sniffled loudly, attempting to wipe her nose and eyes. There was no tissue in sight, though.

"Need a tissue?"

Hazel turned around, startling from her crying reverie. She couldn't let anybody see her in this terrible state—she was so vulnerable, so upset. She probably looked a few stages worse than horrible, too. She tried to cover her face and hide.

"Hazel."

Hazel listened, trying to identify the voice. She was facing outwards, towards the windows. Somebody—the owner of the voice, obviously—was coming up behind her.

"Y—yeah?" Hazel managed to weakly responded. Her voice sounded awfully unsteady and weak. It was obvious from the tremor in her voice that she'd been crying.

"What's the matter?" the owner of the voice plopped down beside her, concern showing her deep black eyes.

Michelle.

Hazel let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't a random, unknown student.

"Nothing." Hazel said, attempting to sound cheerful and bright, as if she hadn't been all-out sobbing a minute earlier.

Needless to say, she was failing dismally.

"I know it's not nothing, otherwise you wouldn't be crying. Here, want a tissue?" Michelle offered, holding out a tissue box.

Hazel nodded and grabbed a few, hastily wiping away at her face. "Thanks." She said gratefully.

It felt so nice to see Michelle's familiar face, that Hazel could almost have spilled out the story of her mother's letter in an instant. However, she kept her story guarded for the moment, at least.

"What brings you up here, then?" asked Hazel, trying to change the subject.

"Oh. Sirius's not around…and neither is Lily or James, matter of fact." Michelle said, screwing up her face in confusion. "I wonder where they are…do you know?" she asked thoughtfully.

Hazel inwardly winced. Everybody—that is, her, Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, and Amanda—were supposed to be at the first, official "Planning Michelle's Party" meeting. And Hazel had forgotten all about it, in receiving this letter.

_Well, it's not like I can go now, with Michelle here, and all. They're probably wondering where I am._ Hazel thought tiredly.

"Oh…no, no idea." Hazel replied vaguely. She had never been very good at lying, even if it was the pettiest, smallest white lie.

"Okay." Michelle replied, following Hazel's stare, which was directed towards the sun. It was sinking behind faraway, green hills.

Hazel watched an owl fly out the window, and into the world. It became smaller, and smaller, and smaller still, till it seemed like a barely visible speck, lost in the vast sky. Hazel knew it wasn't good to look at the sun too long, even when it was setting, but she didn't care much.

As the owl disappeared from both girls' view, Michelle turned back to Hazel. Her black, long hair was loose on her Hogwarts robes. Her olive skin was illuminated by the last, weak rays of sun, an her liquid black eyes caught the light as well. She had a dreamy quality about her face, a far-away look.

Michelle turned her face back towards Hazel.

"Can I see the letter?" she asked gently.

Hazel sighed. It was both a plus and a minus to have friends that knew you so well. They could tell when something was wrong, what was wrong, and why it was wrong. Usually.

So obviously when Michelle had seen a sad Hazel with red-rimmed eyes clutching a crushed letter in her fist, she'd known that it was from Hazel's overbearing mother.

It was really a bit like having a seer with you at all times, Hazel thought.

Hazel wordlessly handed the letter over—looking a bit worse for the wear than when she'd first received it.

Its once smooth, crisp parchment was now wrinkled from where Hazel had clutched it so hard. Hazel's tears, which had been falling so freely before, had dropped on the letter, and gotten the neat handwriting smeared and smudged.

Hazel didn't care, though. It wasn't as if she'd ever want to keep that letter. She had half a mind to tie it to a nearby owl's leg, and to order the poor bird to drop it over the Pacific Ocean, or something.

But no, that would be littering, Hazel reminded herself.

Michelle took the letter from Hazel, skimming her eyes over the words, eyes moving back and forth, back and forth.

Finally, Michelle reached the end of the letter. She had a look of compassion on her face that only a true friend could muster. It looked almost as if the letter had been addressed to Michelle, not to Hazel.

Michelle set down the letter on the end of the bench, and set down the letter.

And, wordlessly, she engulfed Hazel in a hug.

As Hazel watched the sun go down, and felt her friend's black, straight hair tickle her cheek, she realized something.

You can't pick your family, but you can pick your friends. Friends, wonderful friends that she was so lucky to have. Friends like Michelle, and Lily, and Amanda and Remus—

And as long as she had friends, she'd be just fine.

* * *

Sirius Black was talented at many, many things.

He was talented at schoolwork (although he seldom did his homework, and rarely studied). He was talented at combing his hair exactly the right way (anyway, or so he thought). He was talented at quidditch, and he was very much talented at eating.

(He was also very talented at the complicated art of snogging—Michelle knew this talent particularly well.)

He was talented at recognizing what type of dessert was before him, without even seeing it (James and Remus and Peter would waft a chocolate brownie in front of his nose, while he was blindfolded—he'd wrinkle his nose, sniff, and announce, "Chocolate brownie!"). This was a rather odd talent, but it was a talent none the less.

Sirius had other talents, too. But he'd always known that one of his G-d-given talents was persuading his friends to do the most ridiculous jokes, antics, or plans ever thought of.

Right now, though, this talent was only part-right.

"But guuuuuuys!" Sirius was whining. "It'll be so much fun to have Michelle's party in the Three Broomsticks' private room! It'll be—like, our final, sixth year—celebration!" he explained earnestly.

The four were currently in the Shrieking Shack (much to Lily's protests—it harbored bad memories for her—concerning Remus's transformation, specifically--), discussing party plans.

(Remus and Peter were off in the library—Remus had promised Peter to help him with a particularly difficult essay on the use of dried leeches in the Forgetfulness potion).

And they could not even agree on the smallest detail. All four—Lily, James, Sirius, and Amanda (where was Hazel—possibly the only calm, level headed one? Lily wondered absently) were very opinionated people.

Which made it exceedingly difficult to come to a compromise, because none of them would budge in their firm opinions.

They'd already spent the better part of an hour arguing fiercely over what color the decorations should be (they'd decided on a purple-blue sort of color, that would spell out, in silver letters—Happy Birthday, Michelle!—every minute or so). They were having an even more difficult time deciding where to hold the actual party.

Sirius was all for having Michelle's birthday gala at a large, appropriately decorated (by them, of course) room, which was adjacent to the Three Broomsticks. That way, he figured, there'd be an abundance of drinks (always a plus—though James joked that he wasn't sure Lily could handle a single butterbeer), a cheerful ambiance, and it'd be much better than a regular common room-esque party.

However, this was very much against school rules, sneaking out of the castle on nights and not on designated Hogwarts weekends, etc. And if anybody found out, well…

Lily's shot at Head Girl would most likely be gone with the wind.

And not coming back any time soon.

So, Lily adamantly refused this option; James was on Sirius's side, although he didn't feel as strongly about the cause as Sirius obviously did, and Amanda was wavering somewhere in the middle of the two opinions.

"Sirius, James," Lily began, "If we were caught…what would we do? We might be EXPELLED!"

"Lily, you make expulsion sound worse than death." Sirius said nonchalantly, from where he was sitting on a couched that had springs and stuffing poking out of it. Lily and James sat on another mangled couch, and Amanda reclined on a ripped armchair.

Lily shot him a murderous look.

"Okay, okay…but we WON'T be expelled." James put in, leaning forward.

"And how's that?" questioned Lily skeptically, looking at her boyfriend.

He smiled and grinned at her, shaking his head.

"Lily…you've forgotten that you're dealing with the Marauders themselves, here." Said James, slightly smirking.

This smirking business annoyed Lily a great deal, but she didn't say anything as of yet.

"So?" Lily demanded. "Your inflated egos can't save us from expulsion!"

"Well, maybe they can act as life vests!" said Sirius.

"And when would we be falling into the sea in our plan?" asked Amanda skeptically.

"Dunno…"

"No…" James said (with that smirk still in place!) "…you've forgotten the Maurauder's Map…and the invisibility cloak."

A/N: There it is…I hope you liked it!

I thought it was fairly okay, and the scene with Hazel just kind of…sprung out of nowhere, I suppose. But I hope you all thought it was decent.

And I'm really sorry about the inflated egos/life vests mentioning, but I just HAD to. I don't know, it just popped into my head, and it would NOT go. So, yeah. Um, anyway…

So, we ARE nearing the end. I'm thinking maybe a round 20 chapters…maybe more, maybe less. It's so weird thinking that we're nearly the end.

I mean, I started this story, barely thirteen…and now I'm fourteen and it's still going. I hope my writing has improved (I think it has, reading old chapters over). I thank the wonderful reviewers that have been with this story since the very beginning…I truly couldn't do it without you.

**(Oh, and I turned fourteen a few days ago. As a belated birthday present…pleeeaaassseee…review? I love them : - ) and they encourage me to write SO much quicker. And of course the cupcakes with the sprinkles and icing are in order, seeing as it's been my birthday, and all. So, please review!)**

**Oh, and I wanted to take a poll, just to see what you guys thought. You can write it in your review (hint…hint) or whatever…but I don't know, I thought it'd just be interesting to know. **

**The poll question is: Which is your favorite OC (character I've made up?). I suppose it should be out of the three main ones, of course: Michelle, Hazel, or Amanda. **

**So, it'd be really nice if you'd respond to that…thanks!**

And now, onto thanking my awesome reviewers! You guys are the best,

**Sweet Southern Gal**: It might be difficult to remember…but, in the very first chapter of this story, Lily and James made a bet, about the whole booth ordeal. If Lily won, James was supposed to stop bothering her—not talk to her, basically. If James won, Lily was supposed to go out with him. Obviously they're not going to stop talking to each other now, as they're (obviously) boyfriend and girlfriend…so, yeah., **Queen Tigress**: Yes, I was thinking about the Snivellus kissing part… but I didn't want to revolt my readers.

: - ). You've got the funniest reviews…keep them coming, **Steelo**: I hope you liked the chapter…and you were right about the girls winning, **taniita**, **Vanessa-Black and Zabini**: Yeah, I'm thinking I'll go till chapter 20, maybe, a nice round number. Hmmm., **genius04**, **Miss Lady Marauder**: I'm happy you liked the last chapter; I hope you liked this one just as much, **Lady Knight 1512**: I hope you weren't disappointed by the verdict of the winnings, **chlo242**: Sorry, I write as quickly as I can, **gothicdaisy**: Well, the reason the "hating", as you put it, didn't go longer is that James tried to SAVE Lily. So, could you really hate somebody who tried to risk their LIFE for you? Well, not me at least.. : - ) …well, I hope you liked this chapter, anyway, **Ashley**: Yes, I know, Lily kissing Snape…ack, the things I put these poor characters through, **MaDAnDCrZy**, **Nix707**, **ms dumplings**: The James as a seeker thing is only in the Harry Potter movie, I think…and I go by the books…so, yeah. I'm glad you like the story though, **shadowy dreamer**: Yeah I know, I got to the kissing booth chapter, finally…after like a zillion months of waiting: - ) , **aqua dancer**, **switchfootlover**: I'm happy that you liked the kissing booth chapter, **Eimme**, **Sunny**: Awww, thanks… that's a huge compliment for me., **crazy turtle**: Yeah, I kept worrying that I kept Hazel and Remus's relationship kind of in the dark…but I wrote a bit of Hazel in this chapter, so…yeah. I'll try to write more about them…maybe a scene with them together?...in a later chapter., **Chocolate Chipps**: Lol…what are hobnobs? I'm glad you like the story, **Sunsun18 **


	18. Realizations and black dresses

Disclaimer: I'm too creatively drained to write anything original here, so: Harry Potter and all related works and enterprises do not belong to me (they do, however, belong to J.K Rowling).

**Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 18**

It was a lazy sort of night in the girls' dormitory.

Lily was lying on her stomach on her four-poster. Her hair was fanned out, fiery red, contrasting greatly against the solid black of her robes. She was idly flipping through the newest issue of TeenWitch with an expression of detached interest. Her pale heels were slightly kicked up, and she propped up her face with her hand.

Michelle and Hazel were in similar states; both were equally lazy and tired. Michelle looked confused, and her face tilted toward the ceiling, as if the inanimate object would give her all the answers she needed to know to so many questions. Hazel seemed to be in a half doze.

It was storming quite loudly; presently a loud boom of thunder shook the room slightly. Rain poured steadily in the dark sky outside, but it only added to the comfort and coziness of the dormitory.

Lily flipped a page that informed her "WichoCealer is the new you"—a concealer that claimed to naturally conform to your exact skin tone.

The group was much too tired for speaking, and, as such, hadn't spoken in more than an hour.

Suddenly, breaking the half-dream-like, quiet spell, Michelle sat bolt upright, as if she'd just figured something out.

"_Where_ is Amanda?"

Lily and Hazel started a bit from the sound of Michelle's voice.

Lily swung herself into a sitting position. "Isn't she on her…" she abandoned the sentence when she saw Amanda's empty bed.

Hazel stood up, yawning a little, breaking away from her little nap. "I'll check in the bathroom. She's probably there." She offered a little groggily, her hair slightly messy and wearing a pair of old, faded grey pajamas.

Lily and Michelle listened to the soft padding of Hazel's slippers on the bathroom tiles. _She has to be here. Where would she be, on a stormy night like this? _Lily thought, her brain seeming to move a bit on the slow side.

_Oh gosh, she could be in SO many bad situations on a stormy night like tonight,_ Lily thought worriedly. _What if she went on her broom and got struck with a bolt of lighting and she's lying dead on the middle of the quidditch field in the rain and nobody knows and…_

Lily shook her head, trying to expel the silly thoughts from her brain.

Hazel returned from the bathroom empty handed. Lily noticed, with some stupidity, that she and Michelle had both been harboring hopeful looks until Hazel shook her head, answering their unasked question. "She isn't in there."

Lily (probably seeming rather insane to her fellow dorm mates) scurried over to the dorm's nearest window. She pressed her cheek to the cool glass but couldn't see; outside it was dark and rainy, and the dorm's light overpowered it.

Suddenly, a particularly large bolt of lighting struck—Lily jumped slightly—illuminating the quidditch pitch briefly. The goal hoops, tall and looming, looked oddly sinister in the sudden, frightening light, but there didn't seem to be any quidditch players who happened to be struck by lightning, lying unconscious on the pitch.

This reassurance of ONE predicament that Amanda surely hadn't suffered didn't give Lily a feeling of relief, though. She turned back to Michelle and Hazel, who were considering the possibilities of Amanda's whereabouts.

They were all truly awake now. Worrying did that to a person.

"Where could she have gone? She didn't tell us she was leaving. I thought she was still here." Hazel said frantically; a shrill edge of panic had crept into her voice.

Michelle was pacing in fast, big circles over their dormitory floor.

Bree and Faye (their dorm mates) looked over, presumably annoyed at the other girls' loud, worried voices and Michelle's pacing.

Bree had opened her perfectly glossed mouth, as if she was about to say something.

Lily shot her best, most fiercely venomous glare towards the two girls. Amanda was MISSING! Who cared about noise and pacing when their FRIEND was gone!

Bree closed her mouth, but still scowled slightly in retaliation.

Lily turned away, satisfied by this accomplishment, no matter how minor it might be.

"Okay," Lily said, feeling rather fainter than usual, but as if it were her role to take charge. "Okay, everyone…we've got to look for her. It's" (Lily checked her wristwatch for clarification) "12:33 and Amanda isn't usually out this late."

A sick feeling was building up in Lily's stomach, and goose bumps sprang up on her exposed arms and shoulders. She wore an old, faded pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, and presently grabbed her cloak from where it lay on her bed.

She put her cloak on over her pajamas. Her two friends retrieved theirs and did the same. Lily fleetingly thought that she and her friends must look relatively outlandish in their pajamas, coupled with a cloak, but there were matters much more pressing to be attended to.

Such as finding their missing friend.

"Okay," Lily said, trying to keep calm, although she was talking abnormally quickly and her heart was racing, "okay, so do we split up or stay together?" she asked urgently, as the other two fastened their cloaks swiftly.

Hazel looked frantic and blank. Michelle spoke up, her coal black eyes dark with worry. Worry lines (not usually evident) creased her normally smooth, tan skin. She spoke in an urgent, fast tone similar to Lily's.

"Split apart—we'll cover more ground. We'll each search a place for fifteen minutes, then meet back in a designated spot. If we've not found her, we'll just have to look all through the castle…" Michelle swallowed fearfully—creeping about on a dark, stormy night in Hogwarts' cold, stone hallways was clearly not her idea of a fun way to spend the night. But they needed to find Amanda, so it wasn't even an option not to look.

Hazel and Lily nodded.

"Who goes where?" Hazel asked in the same panicked, worried voice.

Lily's heart steadily pounded with worry. Every second that was wasted, Amanda could be…Lily didn't even want to think about the terrible possibilities…

"Michelle—you'll the girls' dormitories. Hazel—common room. Me—" she paused. "I'll get the boys' dormitories." She said, finishing grimly.

"And let's meet back in the common room in" (Lily checked her watch once again) "fifteen minutes, which would make it one in the morning approximately. You've got your watches on, haven't you?" Lily asked.

Hazel and Michelle nodded.

"Oh G-d, guys, I'm so worried." Hazel said in a high-pitched voice, voicing all the girls' thoughts.

Lily quickly gave Hazel and Michelle's hands a squeeze. They squeezed back, hard. Worry was clearly written on their faces.

"Alright—let's go." Michelle whispered, eyes wide with fearfulness.

They all nodded again, and scurried off to their designated places. Lily caught Michelle's black curtain of hair flying, free and loose, behind her, as she raced nimbly and silently to the nearest girls' dormitory. She glimpsed Hazel muttering _Lumos!_ and creeping quietly around the common room, searching behind chairs and on couches and in corners.

Lily flew up the flight of stairs leading to the boys' dormitory. It was a long-standing setting, here at Hogwarts—girls were considered more trustworthy than boys. As such, girls weren't flung off the staircase if they attempted entrance to the boys' dormitory.

_Thank G-d for that_, Lily thought as she raced up the unfamiliar stairs. Lily didn't really think that Amanda would be in the boys' dormitory, but they needed to make sure.

Her heart seemed to pound with nervousness and worry in synchrony with her pounding footsteps on the stairs. Her feet felt oddly clumsy clothed in her slippers, and she was wearing pajamas and a cloak, but all she could think about was where in the world could Amanda be.

At long last, after racing madly up the stairs, she reached the hallway with doors leading off it. Without wasting any time of nervousness and politeness—she knocked on the first door loudly, hopping from foot to foot anxiously. Her heart still raced.

_Answer it, answer it!_ Lily thought frantically.

A groggy "What?" sounded from behind the door.

Lily's screechy, frantic tone of voice surprised even herself. "Have you seen Amanda Allsbury?"

The gruff, tired voice sounded again. "No, sorry."

Without even bothering with a "good night" or a "thank you", Lily flew to the next door, rapping loudly on the wood. Her heart seemed to beat louder by the second, until she was sure it sounded quite like a gong.

The door was opened, which surprised Lily a little. She quickly spoke, not wanting to waste even a minute. "Do you know where Amanda Allsbury is?" she asked desperately, without waiting to see who it was.

A very tired Remus, clothed in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else, was standing groggily before her, eyes half-closed and hair mussed up. Lily didn't dwell on this, though, nor the fact that she, herself, wore pajamas, a cloak, and slippers.

"Lily?" he asked sleepily.

"Have you seen Amanda?" she asked, louder and in a higher voice than she'd intended.

Remus gestured for her to come in. "No, I haven't. Why, what's wrong?" he asked, with genuine concern.

"We can't find her anywhere." Lily said, wringing her hands now. "She was in our dormitory and now she isn't, we didn't hear her leave…she didn't even TELL us she'd left…Hazel's checking the common room and Michelle's checking the girls' dormitories and oh…have you seen her?" Lily finished, aware that she was babbling but not caring.

Remus's face creased into worry lines, just like the girls' faces had.

"James? Sirius? Peter?" he called into the room.

"Who's at the door?" Peter asked.

"Guys, come here." Said Remus.

Lily contined hopping from one foot to another, biting her lip, wringing her hands.

"Whyyy?" Lily could hear Sirius's whiny voice. "We're having a really good round of exploding snap—"

"Amanda's missing!" Lily shrieked, losing her patience altogether. She felt like crying. Why, oh why hadn't they noticed Amanda leaving? And more important, why hadn't Amanda told them she was leaving? Unless she hadn't had the opportunity…the very thought made Lily sick to her stomach.

The sounds of scrambling bodies were heard. A few seconds later, all three appeared at the door behind Remus. James was in his boxers, as was Sirius—James did have a rather amazing body. However, Lily didn't have time to dwell on even this.

"Lily?" James asked, confused. "What are you doing here? What's happened?"

Lily quickly, hurriedly explained the story to Peter, James and Sirius once again.

Grim looks settled on their faces.

"Definitely sounds dodgy." Sirius pronounced, and all three of his friends nodded solemnly in agreement with his statement.

"Let me just change—I'll come look with you." James said, deftly searching for his cloak and sweatpants and pulling both on. Sirius, Remus, and Peter agreed—all in the same grim, purposeful voice.

"You guys—I just wanted to know if you'd seen her, you don't have to come and look and—maybe Michelle or Amanda's found her or—"

"We're coming." James said in a final, firm, commanding tone.

This made Lily feel at least a little bit better. Everything seemed to be moving so, so slowly—they needed to find Amanda, now. She bit her lip to stop from yelling at the boys to hurry up.

Finally, all four were assembled outside the door, all in pajama pants and their cloaks. James was barefoot, and was carrying something silvery and liquid-looking.

"Invisibility cloak." James explained.

Lily nodded. It might come in handy, after all.

They all made quite a lot of noise, all together. Lily, putting a finger to her lips, and led the boys down the staircase. She quickly held her left arm up to her face—it was a minute to one o'clock. Rushed, nervous worry still pounded hot-blooded through her veins. She hoped with all her heart that her friend had been found. Maybe she was. Maybe Michelle stood already in the common room with Amanda. Maybe Amanda had just been visiting a different dormitory—maybe there had been nothing to worry about in the first place—maybe--

The group of five reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, descending into the dark common room. Dying flames slowly burnt to their deaths in the grate, and half-illuminated the chairs in a sort of eerie, creepy light. Lily had no time to brood over this, though.

A small sound was heard, and Lily nearly jumped out of her very skin. She saw a ghost, maybe, a flash of skin and hair and maybe it was—

Hazel stepped out from the shadows. Lily knew right away that it wasn't Amanda; Hazel was taller and with a rather reed-like frame.

All it took was a solitary shake of her head to let the other five know that Amanda hadn't been found by Hazel.

Waiting was torturous. Terrible scenes, each one worse than the next, plagued her thoughts. Maybe Amanda had been walking, and then been attacked by a drunk troll—maybe she had been kidnapped by some teacher that was really a mass murderer, pretending to be a teacher at Hogwarts, or maybe—

James moved beside Lily and took her hand. Lily noticed that against James's ever-warm hand, hers seemed deathly freezing. Her hand felt nice, at least, a little more reassuring, completely engulfed in his large, warm one.

Lily titled her head, and laid her head on his shoulder. James put a comforting arm around her, rubbing her back.

Every second seemed like an eternity. Every moment, Amanda could be hurt or lost.

She took to making promises in her head with G-d in the moments that followed, as James stroked her back and her brain swam. If we find Amanda, I'll never tell a lie again…I'll be kind and gracious…Oh, please, I'd even be nice to Petunia forever and ever if we found Amanda! Oh, please…please please please please… please please please please please please…"

Another misty shadow of a girl appeared from the dark—Lily's heart leapt, beating wildly—everyone craned their necks desperately, to see who it was—the forehead looked pale, maybe it was Amanda—

The shaft of moonlight disappeared from Michelle's forehead as she swiftly came closer to the five. Lily's heart sank, and Michelle wore the same, defeated expression as the others.

"Not there." Whispered Michelle, worry lines still evident in her face.

There was a brief pause of silence. Nobody knew what to do.

James took charge, and Lily loved him for it. His strong warm hand still gripped hers firmly. "Okay, here's what we'll do," he said urgently, speaking to the whole group. He was a naturally born leader, Lily realized with a certain amount of respect. "We'll split up—since seven's not even, two groups of two and a group of three—Remus and Hazel, Sirius and Michelle, then me, Lily and Peter. We'll each go off in different directions and search for her." Said James.

"If you find Amanda—anyone know a spell that would let us know when somebody else's found her?" James asked quickly.

Lily nodded. She was already pulling her wand out and conjuring three dull pink—they looked like an odd sort of belts, really—out of thin air.

"One person per group should wear one of these," Lily ordered, fastening the first dull pink thing around her own t-shirted waist. "If you've found her—do this—"

She pressed the tip of her wand onto her own belt, and whispered, "_Invenio!"_ All three belts buzzed slightly with warmth and lit up in a bright pink color.

She quickly murmured "_Artero."_, pressing her wand to the belt-thing once again, and the light immediately faded from the three belts.

James nodded, satisfied, looking rather admiringly at his girlfriend. Michelle took a belt and looped it around her small waist, as did Hazel. They covered their cloaks over the "belts", however, so the glow wouldn't be visible to unwanted people—such as teachers, or possibly Filch, the mean, nosy caretaker.

James nodded, and all of them quickly and deftly passed through the portrait hole. The Fat Lady looked sternly at them, but the group paid no mind to her.

Lily knew she had an extremely large chance of losing her chances for head girl, but it didn't matter next to the urgent need of finding Amanda—and quickly.

"My group goes this way—" James pointed down a corridor to the right, dark and dangerous-looking, "Sirius's goes that way"—another corridor, this time directly in front of them—"and Remus's, that way"—he pointed to a corridor that branched off to the left.

"Oh! And if the belt lights up—we all meet in the common room. We've got to wait for each other." Michelle piped up.

They all nodded in grim determination, and without further words, each scurried off in their own direction.

It was difficult maneuvering an invisibility cloak with three sixth years, Lily thought, heart still bumping loudly, as they made their way—at an ant-like pace—down the dark, unlit hallway. James was easily six feet, so he had to crouch down to about Lily's height. Peter, although short, possessed the unfortunate trait of clumsiness, which made progress much slower going. He would stumble over the hemline of the invisibility cloak unintentionally, or trip over his own two feet.

At any other time, Lily probably would have felt badly for Peter. However in this situation, she had no time to muse over people's feelings. It was about finding her best FRIEND, Merlin, who might have been hurt or lost or—Lily's mind reverted to the same, old, horrid possibilities.

She tried not to think in such a negative manner, but it was awfully difficult not to.

Lily was pressed into James's side. Peter shuffled in front of them both. All had their wands out, and their eyes look keenly back and forth, searching the hallway for signs of Amanda. Lily tried to keep her eyes peeled, but it was so difficult. For the most part, the hallways were completely black with dark, and Lily now had a good sense of what it felt like to be blind.

The belt around her waist stayed cool and lifelessly still. Her stomach still felt sickly and her heart seemed to jump to her throat at any sign of movement from the depths of the long, seemingly endless corridor.

Her eyes flashed from side to side, trying to spot Amanda in the dark shadows. Suddenly, a large crack of lightning flashed through the room, illuminating everything in terrifyingly brilliant white light.

Lily tried to take advantage of this clear light by craning her neck so she could look a bit farther down the hallway. However, Peter had jumped out of shock and fright when the bolt of lightning had flashed.

Peter stumbled, causing Lily to fall to the floor, who brought James with her. There was a loud thump of human body hitting cold gray stone—Lily cringed. This would surely bring hordes of teachers, just running to catch (and possibly expel) them.

James, thinking practically, swiftly pushed the invisibility cloak over Peter's legs and Lily's arm, so that they at least wouldn't be seen. Lily's heart beat so loudly and quickly, she wasn't quite sure if it was safe for her heart to beat like that. She dug her nails into her own ankles in anxiousness and worry.

After a few moments, James silently nodded to the other two. They took it as a cue to stand up, and did so. Once again, all three were maneuvering their way down the corridor, jumping at slight noise and worry consuming them.

"Let's check this classroom." James muttered in a whisper, nodding his head at a nearby Transfiguration room. It looked oddly sinister, shadowed by the noise and light of the storm.

Peter edged the door open (surprisingly without any unwanted creaks), and the group of three cautiously stepped in.

The room was briefly lit by a shock of lightning; Lily took this opportunity and looked around to see if Amanda was there.

She wasn't, and the dead weight of unhidden disappointment fell in Lily's stomach.

"She's not here." Lily whispered unnecessarily.

James and Peter nodded, and all three backed out of the classroom.

The walked along like that for awhile, and Lily became more frantic and worried by the minute. This wasn't getting them anywhere, they were going at a snail's pace, they weren't going to find Amanda—

"You guys!" Lily whispered, something dawning on her. "The Marauders' Map!"

The title spoke for itself. James quickly withdrew a piece of folded parchment from his cloak's pocket.

Lily lit her wand (murmuring Lumos!), and shone it on the parchment.

James pressed his wand tip to the parchment, and, for some odd reason, Lily thought, muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

_Well, obviously_, Lily thought sarcastically. _It's one-something in the morning, it's a raging storm, and we're all creeping around, under an invisibility cloak when we should be in bed, breaking about fifty school rules in the process_.

James had unfolded the map, and the light revealed dots—labeled with names—moving around out of their own accord.

James spoke in a whisper.

"Look." He said, pointing his finger to a black dot, labeled, 'Amanda Allsbury.'

Lily's heart sped up. The dot was moving; that meant Amanda was alive, right? She had to be, she just had to, she—

Lily forced herself to calm down. James was figuring out where they currently stood, relative to Amanda's whereabouts. He traced several secret passageways with her fingers, a small frown of concentration of his face.

While James studied the map, Lily noted a few more dots wandering around. Aside from the other two groups of their friends, there was Dumbledore—walking about in his office—Filch—wandering a corridor far from theirs—and some boy named 'Alexander Burlington' wandering back to the Ravenclaw dormitory room.

"She's in the Potions corridor." James said.

"Why would Amanda be in the Potions corridor at this time of night? Peter wondered aloud.

"No idea, but I expect we'll find out." Said James rather grimly. "C'mon, let's go

follow me."

Several secret passageways, corridors and doorways later, the three had finally reached the Potions corridor. James still had the map out; and was guiding them just a little farther. Lily felt wide awake, though it was approximately two in the morning—her stomach pained her, though not because of a sickness.

She needed to know what in the world had happened to Amanda.

"Just a bit farther." James said in a whisper, startling Lily so she jumped slightly. The group hadn't spoken at all in the past fifteen-twenty minutes.

Lily's heart beat anxiously. She heard an echo of a laugh bounce of the otherwise empty, stone corridors—this shocked them all, and Lily had to restrain herself from jumping from shock a second time this evening.

Another laugh sounded. Lily's pulse sped up.

Lily pointed her wand straight out, in order to illuminate whatever might be the thing laughing—it was probably Peeves, there to taunt and rat out students again--

In the wake of Lily's narrow, yellow beam of wandlight, a girl stood. Her pale, pale hair was straightened, and she wore ruby lipstick that had smudged and smeared. Heavy mascara and eyeliner ringed her light, ice-blue eyes—her skin was fair.

The girl wore a revealing black dress—the skirt was short, coming up mid-thigh, the neck was low, showing pale skinned cleavage, and it was tight, so that it conformed to the girl's shapely body. The girl wore black, high heels that she seemed to be teetering wildly on.

If Lily hadn't known better, she'd have thought it was some slut.

As the blonde girl standing before them (seemingly unconcerned about the beam of wandlight pointed her way) hiccupped and smiled in a carefree way, Lily gasped and put a hand to her mouth in utter shock.

"Oh…G-d…" Lily whispered.

James and Peter were silent, eyes wide.

"…that's…that's…."

Lily seemed unable to finish her sentence.

A roll of thunder roared through the castle, but went unnoticed by the three shocked sixth years staring at the blonde girl. Lily's wand remained trained on her.

"…oh my G-d, _Amanda_." Lily whispered in an unnaturally high voice. She looked as if she might cry.

Forgetting all cautiousness of before, Lily rushed forward in intense worry.

James and Peter approached at a slower pace, like people approaching an animal that might bite.

Only when Lily was right close to her, did Amanda seem to notice the other girl. She waved cheerily, teetering and tottering on her spiky black heels.

"Heellooo, Lileee!"

Seeing Amanda up close made Lily want to cry all over again—so strong was the urge that she had to fight desperately to keep her tears at bay. Although Amanda was pretty, her makeup was smudged and she looked exactly like a desperate slut—and that wasn't who Amanda really was.

"Amanda." Lily said, putting her arms on Amanda's bare shoulders, in order to stabilize the presumably drunk girl.

"Heey, Lileee! Heew's it goooowwwing?" Amanda inquired happily, teetering on her heels so badly that she nearly fell over—almost taking Lily with her.

"Amanda. Sit down." Lily said in the firmest tone she could muster.

"Nooohweee!" Amanda cried drunkenly.

James quickly appeared beside Lily, helping her settle Amanda to the floor, with certain amounts of protest from the blonde-haired girl.

One could easily see up Amanda's dress once she sat. She looked oddly childlike, despite her provocative appearance. Lily pulled off the spiky black heels. They looked to be at least six inches—Amanda's feet were covered in welts and red marks from the strap and pressure of the shoe.

Lily set the heels aside, all the time trying to remain level-headed. Lily quickly handed Amanda her cloak, feeling that Amanda had better cover up.

Just then, Lily noticed Amanda brandishing an empty, large, brown bottle. "Ahhm a paaayyyh-reet, Lihleeeeeyyyeeeee!" Amanda said happily, thrusting the bottle towards Lily's face.

"Oh G-d," Lily said in an urgent undertone to James, "what the hell did she have that made her like this? Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know," James replied in the same sort of whisper, "I'll get the bottle and have a look at the label."

Lily nodded. Peter, (who had been right beside the other two, listening to the conversation) and James attempted to wrench the bottle from Amanda's grasp. Amanda whined unhappily, trying to keep hold of the bottle.

Lily's heart beat even more anxiously, a painful feeling settling into her heart. To see her friend—one of her very best friends in the world—drunk, like this, made her heart hurt.

After a few unsuccessful attempts of groping the thin air (though drunk, Amanda's Quidditch reflexes were hard-drilled into her body), James finally got ahold of the large brown bottle. He quickly read the label, and visibly paled.

_If James thinks it's bad, it's got to be horrible,_ Lily thought, heart going crazy. _Oh G-d, Amanda has to be okay…she can't not…_

Wordlessly, James handed the bottle solemnly to Lily.

Amanda sat, whining unhappily on the floor, as Lily quickly devoured the print with her eyes.

_The Mountainmen Firewhiskey_

"_So hot, it nearly burns your throat!"_

_(For giants and only humans exceptionally talented at holding their alcohol)_

Lily read quickly, her eyes searching for the fact that was so incredibly important to the situation…and there it was, written in small, fine print…

_Only a sixth of this bottle should be drunk by those of humankind_.

A/N: Ooooh, guys, I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger. But, WAHOOO! I UPDATED THIS STORY! I thought I wouldn't be able to till August but…yeaaahhh, I updated! Yaaay!

I'm horribly sorry for making you guys wait a long time for this chapter…it's been…(calculates)…72 days. Oooh, that sounds like AGES. Ten weeks…oooh, I'm soooooo sorry.

So…yeah, I really hope you like the chapter. Guys, I'm sad. We're nearing the end…this story's been around for over a year. Wow. I'm going to miss this story once it's over; don't worry, though, I'm planning a sequel, and will let you know about it when the time comes. I'm think this story will come out to be a round twenty chapters (maybe an epilogue after… hmmm…decisions, decisions), or a tad more.

**Onto: reviewers. I love you guys SO much. Those who've followed this story, reviewed, encouraged me…I can't put into words how much it means to me, coming back from a tiring day and getting encouraging reviews from you guys :). I'm really grateful. I'd love if you reviewed…whether you like it, or hate it, I'd just like to know your opinion. I love knowing who reads this story. (Plus they make me write faster). **

**Thank you SO much to**:

**Brilliant-author**: I will, I will (keep writing, that is…)

**Akagenius04**: I'm sad the story's ending, too :(. Through writing, you kind of…find out truths about yourself, what you're scared of, what you take joy in, that kind of thing. I also feel really bad for Hazel.

**Shadowy dreamer**: Oh, thanks for the congratulations on winning IcyPanther's story contest :). I know, I know—poor Hazel.

**Crazy turtle**: Yeah, I really like Michelle's character and how it goes with Sirius's, but Hazel and Remus seem more…subtle, I guess. Well, you'll (hopefully) like that this chapter focuses one somebody other than Lily/James.

**Rebel Rose**: Oh my gosh! I used to watch the Amanda show…yeah, and I remember Penelope—with the short, dark-haired wig (who was really Amanda) and claimed to be "Amanda's number one fan)…ah, good old days. That's so cool that your name means princess :). I feel like your name's Sarah, but I don't know if you've ever told me. My name is Miriam, and it's believed to mean _bitter waters_. Yeah. What a lovely meaning…

Oh and sorry about the lack of brownies. I know, I know, Aunt Thelma Helumpathump will be ashamed…what a bad niece I am. Thanks for the birthday wishes :), and thanks for reviewing…hilarious review, as always!

**Lady Knight 1512**: Yeah…I was considering the draw option but…I just kind of liked how the girls proved the boys wrong. And how it was James's sickle that made the girls win :). Oh, and they're all in sixth year. I'm glad you like the Hazel/Remus pairing…I do too. Hmmm…to make Hazel act differently….maybe! I guess you'll just have to wait and see next chapter :).

**Steelo**: Yeah, I'm sad the story has to end soon too :(. Thanks for the birthday wishes! And of course I'll write an epilogue-ish thing. I'm glad you think Michelle is a nice match for Sirius; I do my best!

**Daphne Picklesouse**: Um, not true (you say I portray James and Sirius to be total asses). How are they asses? I mean, they're sixteen year old boys, they can't help acting the way they do. I'm glad you like it though, and I try to not forget Peter, but he has so little to do with the plot for this story…the sequel will (probably) have more to do with him though.

**MaddyPaddy**: Sorry...but I really thought it would fit better if the girls won.

**SweetSouthernGirl**: Wow! My birthday's the day after yours :). What a coincidence! I'm glad you liked to chapter, too!

**Ashley**

**Chrissy888777999** (2): I'm glad you like the story. I try to add more serious elements into the story but still keep it humor-ish. This chapter was pretty humorless though. Sorry :(.

**Sunsun18**: Aww, thanks! I'm happy you like the story. And also, thanks for the birthday wishes.

**Switchfootlover**

**HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle**

**MaDaNDCrZy**: Yes, it's Michelle's birthday (soon).

**Hen**: Um. I was a little confused by your review…couldn't tell if you were being sarcastic or not. Sorry, I'm terrible at deciphering people's tones online.

**JadeGreen14**: I hope you're better from being sick (you should be, it's been practically two months since you've reviewed). I don't know why I don't have anyone cursing in the story. Hmmm. Maybe I should. I just don't curse much, so…yeah. Hmmm. In this chapter I think I had Lily saying 'hell' once. And previously I think James or Sirius or someone might have said "bloody" or something. Awww, and thank you SO much for the compliments…they mean a lot to me!

**Simon-e Bolon**-e (2): I've never read the series TWitches. Hmmmm. Bree (in my story) is a very minor character. I'm glad you liked it.

**ChibiMangaAngel**: I hope your time was well spent (you said you spent all morning reading my story…), and that you like the chapter too.

**(Oh…and Michelle won the OC poll!)**


	19. Moments and Ballerinas

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all affiliated enterprises belong to J.K Rowling, and not to me.

**Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 19**

Lily's heart gave a great, fearsome jolt, and for a second it seemed like she, herself might be sick.

_(For giants and only humans exceptionally talented at holding their alcohol)...that sounded bad, didn't it? WAS Amanda exceptionally talented at holding her alcohol? I wouldn't know…and all the evidence indicates otherwise…she's small, she's a girl, she…did she have any food while she was drinking? Did she have any other alcohol… did she drink it all by herself…did…_

Peter and James were trying to pull Amanda off the floor and onto her feet (now bare, as her spiky black heeled shoes had been removed), which wasn't by any means a simple task.

"I laaaaaaaak the flawwwwwrrr!" she was protesting rather loudly.

Lily pressed an admonishing finger to her lips to indicate that Amanda should be silent, but in her drunken state, Amanda took no heed at all.

"Whhhhhaaaa do we haff to bee kwye?" a rather loud Amanda asked, pouting her ruby-lipsticked mouth.

"Amanda," Lily began in an urgent whisper, green eyes burning, "listen to me. I know you're kind of—well, _really_ drunk, but, you HAVE to listen to this and take it very, very seriously. You have to be quiet otherwise we're going to be caught. If we get caught, we will be in trouble, and a lot of it."

"Whhhhyyyyy?" Amanda asked, though in a slightly lower voice than she'd been using previously.

"Because students aren't allowed to be wandering outside their dormitories this late." Lily answered, as, with a big heave, finally James was able to drag Amanda up to her feet.

Amanda promptly nearly toppled over. James quickly put an arm around her shoulders, and Lily did likewise on the opposite side.

Lily's heart was hammering, now with the fear of what would become of Amanda, and also of the possible consequences that Amanda's loud, carrying tones would bring.

The invisibility cloak was impossible to use now. Amanda's unpredictable movements could not be covered, and four nearly full-grown wizards and witches couldn't be concealed by a cloak meant for one. It was with growing trepidation by James, Lily and Peter set out towards the Hospital Wing.

Lily was in possession of the Marauder's Map, and was leading the other three through the labyrinth of hallways. A few times, sharp turns and shortcuts were needed to avoid wandering teachers and Filch. Each time they did this, Lily's blood seemed to flow extra-quickly to her heart. In fact, her heart seemed to be swelling with fear every time they heard a creak of a stair or a particularly violent lash of lighting, every time Amanda said something in a drunken, loud and uncaring fashion.

In short, every other moment, her heart leapt to her throat.

"Oh!" Lily gasped, remembering something out of the blue.

Peter had started from Lily's sudden comment, and had jumped. He now looked rather embarrassed, as Lily pointed to the hula hoop–like belt around her waist, and whispered, "Invenio!"

James nodded as the pink belt sparkled neon-like and slightly heated up. Lily, not wanting to attract attention from Mrs. Norris—or worse, Peeves or a teacher—hastily covered the luminous belt with her black, thick cloak. The ring of pink light was instantly hidden.

"Ooooh, spaaarrrkk—" Amanda began in a slurred voice.

James promptly brought a hand up against her mouth to silence her loud, slurred words. Apparently this was quite the wrong decision to make—Amanda began to violently protest, and made to shove his hand off her mouth.

Her muffled shrieks of protest were growing louder, as James and Amanda fought. James was attempting to steady her, but Amanda was kicking and her high-pitched shrieks escaped even James's hand. She seemed to be going crazy and wild—her ice-blue eyes caught on a wide, panicked, rather mad look, like a mouse cornered against a wall—

What had wrought this sudden change in Amanda?

Amanda's shrieks and screams were progressively growing louder and wilder now—she seemed to have totally transformed into some kind of mad, crazy animal—Peter had let go of her other side and was attempting, mostly in vain, to help James.

Amanda grew wilder and seemed to be writhing, hitting and kicking the two boys in a scared sort of manner, and still attempted to scream. She looked frightened and presently Lily stopped in her tracks in horror to watch—

Amanda grew so violent that James's hand had uncovered her mouth, letting loose a loud, wild, frightened animal-like scream, louder than Lily had ever heard coming from a human mouth, loud enough to wake everybody from the castle, Lily was sure—her heart pounded loudly and she was frightened—what was Amanda doing, just a second ago she'd been normally drunk, now she was—

James and Peter were trying to pin her against a wall and to clamp a hand over her mouth. Amanda was still protesting with all her might. Lily rushed over—James had almost gotten a hand over her ruby-lipsticked mouth when Amanda, with a wild, hungry look in her eyes, lashed out and—

Lily saw a large gash appear on James's hand by those nails, and ruby rivers of blood spilling through the air, as a large flash of lighting illuminated the scene—Lily gasped and rushed towards James—

James looked dumbstruck and was staring at his gushing hand. Lily started at Amanda, attempted to calm her down, though her heart pounded crazily.

Amanda's wide, wide, blue eyes, were wild and not her own. Her pupils seemed like they had been dilated. Her hair looked mussed up and she harbored the violent, defensive look of an attacked animal. Lily moved to put a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the girl she'd been best friends with for six years—she faintly heard James shouting, "No!" in the background, faintly saw the lightning flash and heard the thunder and the rain, as she reached towards this girl who was not herself—

Lily saw perfectly manicured, small hands reach forward, like the claws of some animal and felt a gash, long and stinging, across her throat, and, in daze, saw warm, red blood, utterly whole and real, trickling down her neck.

In a moment of total, mind-numbing shock, Lily swiped a finger across her neck and saw the soaking ruby blood that came with it—

Amanda collapsed on the floor like a rag doll, just as sudden and as startling as when she'd slashed her best friend's neck.

* * *

Hazel Halloway was acting in a very atypical manner than her usual calm, rather shy and quiet personality suggested.

She was not drinking any form of alcohol (as her friend had—though Hazel didn't know it yet--done), taking any sort of illegal, mind-defecting drug, pulling any prank (unlike the Marauders did, on a fairly regular schedule), or maiming Ms. Norris, Filch's odd kitten with hauntingly yellow eyes (though she knew more than a handful of people who would be more than happy to do so).

No, Hazel was currently immersed in a very in-depth snogging session with Remus Lupin, on a large, albeit ripped and worn scarlet armchair. The armchair was broken and torn, and so, as such, resided in the far corner of the Gryffindor common room, usually unused and forgotten about.

Normally, it wouldn't have been such a big deal for Hazel to be snogging him—after all, he was her official boyfriend, much as others (such as her meddling mother) wished otherwise.

However, the fact that it was much after curfew (about two in the morning), very much against her mother's wishes, while one of her best friends was missing, kind of changed things.

Still, Hazel couldn't say that she wanted to stop any time soon. This ripped armchair was the seat of heaven, pure, indescribable heaven. Remus was a _very_ good kisser.

Hazel sat atop Remus's lap and was turned around as they snogged. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, giving her pleasant shivers and making the tiny, fine hairs on the nape of her neck stand on end, as though shocked by some invisible force.

His whole body seemed to radiate pleasant warmth, and spread to her. Hazel did not think about Amanda's situation, or her mother, or anything—all she could think about was the movement of their lips, some sort of beautiful, indescribable feeling.

Her heart pounded along to his, and the two beatings, as if on drums, became symmetrical and melded. Their chests were pressed close and Hazel could feel his heartbeat, steady and pounding and so reassuring, right against her.

Hazel leaned in, onto this boy that she loved so much, and caught his lips with hers again. His lips were so soft, and they were gentle, not rushing her, making her legs turn to jelly. It was a good thing she was sitting. Remus slid his tongue inside her mouth gently, and stars shot past her vision, even though the common room was pitch black.

There was no space between them; she was pressed flat to him as they snogged. Presently, Hazel trailed her mouth down his jawbone, kissing him softly, with none of the previous pressure they'd been so delightfully snogging with. Her soft lips met his slightly scratchy jawbone with tenderness and Remus elicited a soft sigh.

He again returned his lips to her mouth.

After a few minutes of snogging, Remus gently, in glow of the dying firelight, removed his lips from Hazel's and cupped her face in his hands.

Hazel looked inquiringly at him, and he smiled gently at her.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world." he whispered.

A sweeping emotion, nameless though not faceless, caught Hazel and swelled up inside her stomach. It was a sort of wonderful, powerful feeling, and she didn't know quite what to make of it.

All she knew that this boy, this face glinting in this firelight, the sandpapery cheeks and soft smile and kind words and gentle countenance and … this boy was more beautiful, more wonderful that the most brilliant butterfly, than the largest sparkling diamond, than infinite amounts of money.

This boy before her was truly beautiful.

* * *

Lily, James and Peter entered the Gryffindor common room, perhaps more tired—inside and out—than they had ever been previously.

The common room was dark and the fire had gone completely out—it was nearing four in the morning. It was a welcoming sight to the three, though. They were officially 'home free', or at least very close.

It was a near miracle that they hadn't gotten caught.

Lily felt so weighed down—emotionally, really—that she was surprised she could function properly. It almost felt like some other being was controlling her movements, as if she was some sort of mechanical doll.

Four figures leaped to their feet in the center of the common room and rushed towards the other three. All seemed to have an expression of worry on their faces.

Sirius reached them first and began to speak, but James promptly shushed him.

"Quiet." He said in an uncharacteristically serious tone. "Can't be overheard."

He pointed to the couches that the other four had been resting on.

Lily sat next to James, and slipped her hand in his.

"What the hell happened?" Sirius questioned quietly, leaning forward in secrecy.

James sighed, and told them the whole story. The four who had not heard it all looked completely shocked.

Remus let out a low whistle when James was done. "Amanda, drunk? Pretty weird, specially the whole collapsing part."

"That's the thing, though." Lily said, and her voice sounded strange aloud—it shook. James concernedly put a protective arm around her slender shoulders. "She collapsed. I mean, Madam Pomfrey even said she didn't know what had happened."

Hazel looked as if she were about to cry. She was sitting partially on Remus, who had his arms around her waist. He tightened them slightly.

"When I carried her to the Hospital Wing she felt totally limp." James added.

"She have a pulse? Did you check?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah." James answered. "She did, but…"

"I mean, of course she's still…you know…" Peter said uncomfortably, unwilling to voice the word.

"Yeah." Said Michelle. "Still, though…"

"I want to know who she got that drink from, personally." Sirius said. "That stuff's hard to get."

"How would you know?" Michelle said, turning to ask him.

Sirius merely smiled. "I don't drink that stuff, too bitter. My parents get it from some shop on Knockturn Alley." He explained.

Michelle nodded.

"Is she going to be alright?" Lily wondered aloud, into the cold black night.

Nobody dared answer.

* * *

The curtains on Amanda's bed stayed drawn for the rest of the week. The seven continued to visit frequently until Madam Pomfrey became rather annoyed at the group.

"Honestly, I'll let you know when Amanda is fit to see visitors—one at a time, it will be, mind you!" Madam Pomfrey said while shooing them out for the fifth time that day. "It's a waste to keep coming back day after day. Miss Allsbury is recovering and you mustn't disturb the process!"

And with that, she shut the door in their faces and bustled off.

* * *

Monday morning dawned in the Great Hall like no other.

Lily, Michelle and Hazel entered the Great Hall, eager to eat breakfast—Michelle rather missed her cinnamon oat porridge, as well.

However, the trio was rather surprised when a loud roar of giggling, shouting and chattering reached their ears. They looked at one another, then across the Hall, attempting to figure out the source of the disturbance. Had a second year spilled a bowl of porridge all over Professor Dumbledore again?

"What is it?" Hazel asked, voicing all their thoughts.

"No idea." Lily said, green eyes scanning the room.

The disturbance, however, soon became evident, as James hurried up to the girls, an overly exuberant smile (one that, in fact, rather worried Lily) on his delighted face. Lily looked rather suspicious of this abundance of cheer this early on a _Monday_ morning.

"What?" Lily asked sharply.

"What, she asks?" said James happily. "Why so accusatory and suspicious, Lily?"

"I've got reason to, haven't I?" Lily asked, eyes narrowing.

"Well—yes—but that's not the point, the point is your attitude towards the matter, and—"

Hazel and Michelle giggled at the interaction between the two.

"Oh, fine, just tell me what you've done, then," Lily said, forgoing her suspicious manner.

James proudly strode in front of the girls, leading them past the staff table, past the perfectly normal, red Gryffindor, blue Ravenclaw, yellow Hufflepuff, pink Slytherin, staff ta—

Wait. When had Slytherin been pink?

For, indeed, this morning it was. Each Slytherin student was outfitted in the loudest, boldest, most obnoxious shade of pink humanly possible. And it wasn't just the color, either—the students wore lavish, flower-decorated pink tutus with matching adorned slippers.

They all bore the same sullen, detached countenance as usual, though, while sipping from their (pink) goblets, sitting on the benches (also pink), or messing with their (pink) hair.

The three other houses were in complete and total uproar. They laughed and pointed and catcalled across the Great Hall, but Slytherin stared defiantly back, oblivious to the cause of the laughter.

"James—did you—" Michelle began, eyes wide with laughter.

"Yes, and Remus decorated the lovely costumes—your boyfriend may yet have a future in fashion." James said jokingly to Hazel, who only blushed.

"I like the fact that they think they're all dressed normal, but to anyone else it looks like they're wearing a tutu." Lily said, now looking rather interested in the pandemonium that was occurring. "Which spell did you use?"

But they were cut off by Sirius and Peter rushing towards them.

"How do you like it?" inquired Sirius.

The three girls grinned.

"There's more to come, though." Said Peter.

Presently a spoon hurtled over the group (thrown from a Ravenclaw table) over to the pink Slytherin group. "Pink your color, is it, MacNair?" a voice shouted.

The Slytherin glared angrily at the offending spoon-thrower.

"What the hell are you talking about?" MacNair shouted.

Sirius positively beamed.

"Look at all the Slytherin-hating and violence and ruckus we've inspired!" he said happily, spreading his arms out and looking happily at all the pandemonium that he and his three friends had instigated. "Don't you just love it?"

And, with that, Sirius hurried off to congratulate the Ravenclaw spoon-thrower.

Lily tried to mask her enjoyment of the scene with disapproval but found that it was nearly impossible. What made it so funny was that the Slytherins had no idea that they were actually dressed as ballerinas with a bad sense of style—they didn't know the reason behind all the catcalls, shouting, laughter (and the thrown spoons, among other things).

Lily, Michelle and Hazel made their way to the Gryffindor table, where most of the students stood, laughing and pointing at certain student's appearance in their tutus.

"Well," Lily began as she took a bite of her toast, a slight smile on her face, "well…it's certainly good use of the spell…I wonder which they used, Oblitesc or Acculto?

"Lily," Michelle began, a pained look on her face, "no talk on spellwork…or homework…"

"or classwork…or teachers…" Hazel added.

"or anything that has to do in the slightest way with learning…"

"…this early in the morning." Hazel finished.

"It was just a question, you kn—" Lily began, but was cut off by—

Snape and about five other Slytherins stood on their (now pink) table…Lily could barely see what was happening, as it seemed every student in the Great Hall had shot up to their feet with a great roar of laughter…students were craning their necks over the sea of hysterically laughing, pointing students, eager to see what was happening on the Slytherin table.

Practically the whole Hall (excepting the Slytherins) had surged up in their seats to see, and Lily's vision was totally obscured.

"This has got to be what Peter was talking about." Hazel said, standing on her tip toes. "I still can't see!" she added, rather annoyed. Her height usually gave her an extra advantage in situations like these.

Michelle and Lily, of course, were considerably shorter than Hazel, and had no hopes of peering over the crowd.

"C'mon, let's go to the front!" Michelle suggested, and led Hazel and Lily through the sea of the three laughing, shouting houses.

After several minutes of being bumped and pushed and having their eardrums nearly punctured by the loud, exuberant crowd, Lily, Hazel and Michelle reached the front of the crowd, where James, Peter, Remus and Sirius stood with looks of utmost pride on their faces.

Lily and her friends looked up to the bright pink Slytherin table and saw, right before their astonished eyes—

Snape doing ballet with a few other tutu-clad Slytherins, right on the pink table! Snape seemed to be leading the procession.

Now Lily could see what the fuss was all about.

Snape's thin frame, in the bright pink tutu and slippers, look odd and he seemed to be wearing lipstick and blush. Currently he was pirouetting to slow music, feet pointed in perfect form, hands serenely clasped above his head in a trademark ballerina position.

Presently Snape began leaping about, pointed toes in front of him, and he knocked a goblet of pumpkin juice over onto a fellow pink Slytherin. Snape skipped gracefully around the table amid the uproar, occasionally executing ballet moves with perfect grace.

The four boys seemed to be having a fit.

After doing another graceful pirouette, the five other Slytherins lifted Snape up, his arms outstretched over his head, his toes pointed backwards.

A roar went up in the crowd, students clapping and laughing louder than ever.

Snape smiled, gracefully acknowledging all this attention, and resumed leaping around the table, with the expression utmost gaiety on his face.

Finally the performance was over, and Snape curtsied cheerily—to thunderous applause.

After Lily and James were done laughing (admittedly, this took nearly a half hour), and James had just brushed the last laughter-induced tear from his eye, Lily spoke up.

"You know, James, I'd like to see _you_ in one of those pink tutus."

James raised his eyebrows. "Ooooooooh, Lily, are we being suggestive here?"

Lily grinned. "Maybe." She said, winking.

Sirius, hearing the conversation, butted in with a, "I think we _are_ being suggestive."

"_We_, Sirius?" said Lily.

"Yes, _WE_." Sirius said, fluttering his eyelashes and draping an arm around James's shoulder.

James shrugged Sirius's hand off his shoulder, with a rather disgusted look on his face.

"Fine." Said Sirius, pouting slightly. "If you're going to be like that—PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!" Sirius cried at the top of his lungs, attracting stares from many a student, as well as Professor Mcgonagall.

"What, Black?" she asked rather testily.

"SUGGESTIVITY ALERT RIGHT OVER HERE! INNAPROPRIATE DISPLAYS OF SUGGESTIVITY OVER HERE THAT MUST BE STOPPED RIGHT NOW! I REPEAT, IMPORTANT SUGGESTIVITY ALERT!"

It then became apparent that friends were not, it turned out, above transfiguring the other's hair, in full view of the whole Great Hall, into a mass of purple be-ribboned strands that flashed red and blue, wailed (like a Muggle siren) and shouted, in an alarmingly loud voice, "diaperish tendencies alert!" every few seconds.

A/N: Teeehheee. That last paragraph I kind of liked. Overall I thought the chapter was…hmmm. I don't really know. I guess it's for you to say? shrugs

Also, I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long for the chapter. I had this v. annoying writer's block and I'd written the first scene and couldn't get past it.

I am soooo sad. This story is ending very soon. There'll be 1-3 chapters left but…wow, I've been working on it for SO long, it'll be weird not to be. Hmmm. Oh, and you can check out my story—The Best Man. It's from Sirius's point of view and I personally think it's not too bad. Ah whatever.

**Onto reviews: I would appreciate it—SO much—if you reviewed, please…ANYTHING AT ALL you want to say—comments, criticisms, rambles, suggestions, just…whatevers, PLEASE review. They help me soooooooo much, and they encourage me to continue writing quicker (hint hint)…so if you want a chapter soon…evil grin **

**Ok: my reviewers, you guys are amazing. Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….**

**HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle**: Yeah, sorry about the whole cliffhanger thing…I tend to do that at times. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner…

**Vanessa-Black and Zabini**: I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Nix707**: Sorry about the whole not-updating thing. Wait. Oooooh gosh it's been like 74 days. Which is like…over ten weeks. So sorry.

**JadeGreen14**: Yeah, I know what you mean about British swearwords not seeming like swearwords. Like, 'bloody hell'…whatever, doesn't really sound swearword-ish!

**Ur#1fan**: You know, when I saw your username I was like cracking up for an hour. I have a number one fan? (I know, I know, you probably write that for everyone but still.) Yaaaaaaay! Anyway, glad you liked the previous chapter.

**Sunsun18**: Awww, thanks for all your lovely compliments!

**Lady Knight 1512**: Yes, Lily does have a rather bad imagination. Kinda like mine…teehee. I'm sad I'm finishing too. Ah well.

**Zepplin Girl**

**Steelo**: Hmmm, as I said before, around 1-3…although you never know…

**Rebel Rose**: Omg I love the queen's wave thing. Me and my friends watched the Princess Diaries movie (which kinda means 'the Sarah Diaries'…which means you…hahaha ok anyway…) and we copied the princess wave for ages. So funny. Teeheee I like the whole 'Hurricane Miriam' idea. I sound very fearsome! Glad you liked the previous chapter though!

**Crazy turtle**: Ah, you'll most likely see more about Hazel's letter/mother issue. Sorry about the previous chapter's cliffie, as well.

**Caliegh**: No, Lily was wearing a t-shirt, sweatpants and a cloak on top…but whatever! Sorry about the typos and inconsistencies, I've got no beta! Anyway glad you liked the previous chapter.

**Shadowydreamer**

**JeNnIfEr88**: Thanks!

**WhiteCamellia**: Sorry it's kinda been awhile since I updated. Glad you like the story though.

**Moony's number 1**: I'm glad you like my OCs (and the other characters). See, I try to make them….realistic, I guess. Sorry I've taken so long to update again, but I'm glad you like the story!

**He**

**Mizlovegood**: I'm very sorry about the inconsistencies with canon. See the thing is I started this when I was barely thirteen (now I'm fourteen)…barely paying attention to canon and so on and so forth. But it's my story and I wish it was in line with canon but it's not. Sorry about that. Ooooh, I have raw talent? gapes Do I really?

**Chipitatitatita**: Thanks for the compliments!

**Jeweled Rose** (2): I'm glad that you like it, and my OCs as well! I try to spend a lot of time on them. And I'm sooooo sorry about the typos and inconsistencies in the beginning, but I was barely thirteen when I began this and as such didn't really pay attention to things…ah well. Glad you liked ch. 18!


	20. Parties and Promises

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all affiliated works do not belong to me.

A/N: Er. Okay. **Read** **this author's note, because it is veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery important. I will not be putting one at the end.** Mostly because I like the story to just…stand, without having an author's note to ruin the end.

Okay. So…guys, **this is THE END. This is the last chapter**. It's final and it's done and there won't be any more. I…I'm at loss. This is really sad. I started this when I was twelve-ish. And now I'm fourteen. And since I was twelve, it's always been a part of me…however small and however insignificant, it was indeed a part of me. I…I don't know, I became attached to my OCs, and the actual characters. I've enjoyed creating a plot and working with it and all the little intricacies that come with writing. It's been wonderful, truly it has.

But…well. Most of all, really, I'd like to thank my reviewers (and readers). You guys are SO wonderful. You've put up with me in long absences, always there to encourage me. It was always so great to find reviews in my inbox after a trying day. I love seeing what people think of my writing. It wouldn't have been nearly as fun without you guys. You've been amazing, and I thank you so much for it.

So this is the end. There may or may not be an epilogue. But…for the most part, this is the end. Twenty chapters and over a year it's taken me. It's been fun while it lasted, and I know it couldn't have lasted forever, because nothing does and nothing will. Um.

I'd like if … I don't know … just … this is the last chapter, and … all you lurkers … just … I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reading this. Because it means so much to me. So if you could all review, I'd appreciate it a lot. I…well. Whatever. I'll thank reviewers for this chapter and the previous one in the possible epilogue. Or something.

So…it's been great, guys. And I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Love is a Funny Thing, Chapter 20**

"It's…well. Er." Lily said, while her eyes swept over The Broomstick's party room, reserved for Michelle's party.

All of them had to pitch in a galleon (for some this was easier than others, though James had gallantly offered to pay for the whole room himself) to rent the room, and still…well. It wasn't exactly the most desirable place for a party, per se. The walls were a gloomy, dirt-speckled yellow, and there was a large, door-sized collapsed passageway running through the wall. The place also smelled rather badly; a mixture of indefinable mold and old, dirty socks accosted their noses. There were a few boxes collecting dust in the corner of the room, presumably empty drink-ingredient boxes, and while the room was fairly spacious, it did not look very inviting at the moment.

Perhaps the unfortunate state of the room was what was causing the group to talk in terribly fragmented sentences. It was rather depressing to see their efforts of collecting money come to … well, this.

"Um…it has…potential?" said James, inspecting a corner and finding a spider scurrying up it. He promptly squished it with his foot, and Lily let out a little whimper from the opposite side of the room.

James gave her a look of incredulity and turned his eyes back to inspecting the room.

"…so!" Peter said, trying to be lively, whilst clapping his hands together once. "…where do we start?"

The lead silence once more filled the room, only to be broken by James squashing another spider, rather violently at that, with his foot.

Lily winced again.

* * *

Michelle was sitting on her bed, looking out to the gloomily grey sky, with a pout firmly etched into her features and in a decidedly annoyed mood.

Lily and Hazel were off studying for some Ancient Runes test—getting help from the teacher, maybe?—Michelle tried to recall their exact words, for she hadn't been paying full attention when they'd told her their whereabouts. Sirius was off too, with James, Peter and Remus, presumably being silly boys or planning yet another prank.

They'd all abandoned her, while maybe unintentionally, and now she had nothing to do.

Her thoughts strayed to Amanda, but quickly redirected them. This topic of thinking was off-limits.

Firmly off-limits.

It was some cruel trick of memory, but everything in the dormitory triggered fleeting flashes of memories, snapshots, really, of Amanda—of the four of them. Amanda singing (badly; her voice was comparative to Michelle's, which wasn't saying much) in the shower; Amanda drying her hair while carrying on a conversation; Amanda jumping relentlessly on the edge of Lily' bed cheerfully till Lily woke.

It simply wasn't the same without her. The world was too plain a canvas without the bright pink splash that was Amanda.

Making a sound of annoyance, Michelle hopped off her bed restlessly. The dormitory seemed too confined, thought it was a good-sized room.

Not able to take the stifling stillness any longer, Michelle wandered out of the dormitory listlessly.

The corridors twisted and turned, and she didn't bother setting out a route for herself. Her feet mechanically moved, ascending staircases, walking down long hallways, not stopping to say hello to anybody.

Something had been bothering her.

It was the end of the year.

Her brain had been plagued with questions about what would happen to her relationship with Sirius over the summer.

She had an uneasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach, and she couldn't help it. Sirius—well. He was an amazing boyfriend, surely, an amazing snogger, surely and he was just generally amazing, but… did … would he cheat on her?

_I can already picture the blonde that'll come visit, probably from France or somewhere all delicate and charming and ever-graceful and stuff,_ Michelle thought, bitterly hating the perfect French girl already_, and she'll have perfect curves and wonderful hair and will flirt with Sirius. _

_Perhaps he'll flirt with her first_, Michelle thought, and the idea sickened her so much that for a moment she thought she might vomit on Bartemius the Barmy's nearby statue.

Entertaining her grim fantasies, Michelle's thoughts heedlessly sped forward, leaving the girl in the dust, walking like a robot through Hogwarts's hallways.

_She'll be wearing a gorgeous pink spaghetti strap dress—yes, one that will look absolutely amazing on her, not like on me. And Sirius will chat her up, and she will be all charming and better than flirting than me. And then, the next day when James isn't around, maybe he'll take her in his arms like he did with me and kiss her, maybe on James's garden swing, and…_

Michelle stopped with a small shriek in the middle of the hallway.

Her black eyes reflected fright, and her face was lined with consternation. Could that really happen?

The walls were holding an empty silence, dead and leadened with all the suppressed voices that it should have held.

The air was charged with energy held back.

She was scared, of her boyfriend and possible blonde model-like French girls, and because of her friend in the hospital wing, and the fact that she was alone in a dusty empty hallway stretching before her, and it would just lead to another, and another, and…

And so Michelle did what she normally did in long hallways.

Without thinking about it, really, that she was dressed in robes most uncomfortable for running, she sprinted, and…

Round off, back tuck, back handspring, bac—

"No gymnastic activity in the hallways!"

Wild-eyed and slightly in her shock from her recent passage through air, Michelle looked up at the musty, greasy caretaker shaking a finger at her.

"Detention!"

* * *

"There—well, almost…" Sirius said, surveying the thoroughly decorated room before him.

It had been a time-consuming process, but it had been done.

The stains on the walls had been vanished by Lily, till they turned the softest shade of silver. James and Sirius had killed all the bugs (Lily ran away shrieking whenever this was done) in the vicinity, and Hazel had moved the boxes into a little storing room. The room was plain, granted, but it had possibilities.

And, after about four hours, after blood, sweat and tears (although perhaps this was a phrase a tad bit dramatic for the activity of room decorating)…it was done.

Well, mostly.

Spangled silver stars hung from the ceiling, their thin ropes invisible, so it looked like a galaxy over their heads. Ribbons, silky and wide, all in the deepest shade of purpley-blue, were bunched along the walls, held in place by glimmering silver stars that matched the strings that hung above their heads.

The flowy, textured crepe paper was hung from the ceiling as well, billowing in certain artistic cris-crossing patterns (Hazel had done it). Overall it gave the room a certain air to itself.

Lily and James had gone up to the small passageway to store the ample supplies—much of the unneeded ribbon still remained, as did the gold stars that they'd decided not to use.

Peter was currently on the top of a (rather wobbly) ladder James had conjured a while ago. His short frame wobbled dangerously as he attempted to fasten a large, glowing star to pin the last of the crepe paper up.

Remus was standing below him, looking rather worried, as Peter wobbled and reached for the desired spot on the ceiling. Peter seemed to be sweating rather profusely; his brown hair stuck to his forehead as, with determination, he stood on his tip-toes.

"Just a bit to the right, there, you've almost got it…"

The ladder wobbled again, so much that it almost looked as if it were going to tip poor Peter over; he jumped slightly, and stuck the star determinedly onto the thin purple fabric.

"Yes! Did you see that talent?" he asked Sirius.

"Shut up a minute, Wormtail, I'm trying to finish this enchantment."

Remus turned his attention to the silky purple ribbon that lined the walls decoratively. Something silver seemed to be flashing on it periodically.

"Hoppy Bathday, Mitchell?" Remus asked quizzically, squinting to see if he'd read incorrectly.

Sirius turned to his friend menacingly, his face screwed up into a frown in concentration. "It's not an easy enchantment, okay?"

Remus snorted into his palm, and Peter let out a chuckle, shaking the ladder.

Remus silently laughed over Sirius's shoulder as the black-haired boy attempted to correct the enchantment, only succeeding in adding a semicolon in between the words 'Hoppy' and 'Bathday'.

Peter made his way slowly down the ladder, all the time chuckling at Sirius's efforts along with Remus.

One step, two, three and he only had four left, so he jumped…

BANG!

The ladder had fallen over, Peter on his side. The deafening sound had startled Remus, who now looked wildly over at Peter, and—

Lily and James fell, tumbling out of the little passageway embedded into the wall, a tangle as they moved through the air.

_Right, they went up to store the ribbon there, before, and…_

Lily's shirt was pulled slightly up, messily; baring a sliver of her pale stomach. She hastily pulled it down. James looked as if he had been electrified; his hair was shocked up in all possible directions, making him look quite comical.

…_snogged the hell out of the four-foot-high passageway, apparently._

Both faces were red as tomatoes, and intense silence settled over—Peter getting up, the ladder on its side, Sirius turned around in the middle of a frustrating attempt to get rid of the semicolon between the 'Hoppy' and 'Bathday', Remus looking, in relative shock, towards his two friends, and Hazel simply gazing at the two.

Utter, complete silence ensued.

Hazel could almost feel the heat radiating from her friend's face. It was as if somebody had turned off the sound switch on a television. If a person had randomly walked into the room, it must have looked quite comical—a ladder on its side, a fully decorated room complete with an abundance of ribbon flashing, 'Hoppy; Bathday Mitchell!', and four teenagers looking over at the other two, who were bright red and looked as if they had been snogging fiercely just seconds ago.

And had just fallen out of a secret passageway attempting to do so.

Which made it, on the whole, quite hilarious.

"We…er, well you see—" said James, reddening even more—if that was possible.

"…yes," Lily continued, 'we were just, um, well—"

"…sure you were," replied Sirius.

All was silent again. James looked as if he should say something but had no clue what.

And suddenly, a small giggle was heard.

All heads turned over to Peter. His face was red with the effort to hold his laughter in, and a hand was held over his mouth to stifle the sound.

Apparently being able to take it no longer, he burst out into peals of laughter, which echoed off the walls in a rather lonely matter.

Sirius and Remus looked at one another slowly. A grin appeared on Remus's face, and he, looking at Lily and James (both undeniably ridiculous-looking), began laughing as well, his loud laughs bursting out in a jarring, uncordant symphony with Peter's.

Then Sirius, then Hazel, then, finally Lily and James, who looked at one another, shrugging, and began to laugh.

The room was filled with different tones and melodies, but you knew they were all the same, yet all different. And it was beautiful, it was copper telephone wires and silver stems and vibrating thin gold laughs. Discordant, but beautiful in that.

Sirius was currently lying on his side, banging his fist on the floor. Remus had tears of laughter welling up in his eyes, but seemed unable to stop. Peter was rolling around on the floor in a circle.

It was a moment, and they all knew it, and they all laughed their loudest, only not on purpose. Not planned or plotted or fake, it was just them and them and them ten times over.

It continued for a good while, and then all of them lay on their backs, staring at the stars strung down, and the purple, and the ribbon flashing.

Eventually, the laughter stuttered and died.

"My stomach…really hurts," James complained, clutching his stomach in pain.

"_Your_ stomach," Sirius whined, "you didn't see your face as you came tumbling down!"

Hazel let out a quiet giggle from where she was lying near Remus.

"Priceless," Remus agreed, shaking his head. "What was your excuse, James, again?"

"Wasn't it…wasn't it…" Peter said, wiping a tear of laughter from the corner of his eye, 'oh…er, well, we were just…'"

And that set them off again.

On the last of her laughter, Lily pointed up to the silver writing that was flashing on the purple ribbon.

"'Why does it say, 'Hippie Booty, Mitchell?"

* * *

James and Lily sat contentedly in the common room one night, like so many others, savoring the time that would be no more. Tomorrow was Michelle's party, and the last day of school, really. Well, the last full day of school.

Lily's trunks were beginning to be packed, as her nature suggested. The notion of packing, of course, hadn't crossed James's mind yet. That was also typical James, and the thought made Lily smile quietly to herself.

The grades were in, and it would be completely done, with the 'last-day' feeling both dreaded and loved. Maybe the summer sun would wink upon them, but it might not, and Lily was partially afraid of that.

Maybe everybody was, Lily thought.

Lily started as a loud noise punctured the peaceful silence, and an enraged Sirius came bursting in through the portrait hole, clearly fuming about something.

"Sirius?" James asked hesitantly as Sirius was halfway up the stairs. "…need anything?"

The couple heard the loud, angry rejection of the door slamming shut.

James winced.

"I'd better go," he said, gingerly making his way out from under her warm frame (he looked rather regretful).

"Bye," Lily said, and went back to dreading nothing and absolutely everything, watching her boyfriend make his way up the steps leading to the boys' dormitory.

After a moment, another noise startled her out of her reverie. A black-haired blur entered quickly through the portrait hole, hiding her face behind a curtain of sleek hair.

Lily caught a glimpse of a red face, and leapt up.

"Michelle?"

The blur stopped.

It looked as if Michelle was close to tears. Lily could only remember once when she'd seen her friend like this.

"What happened?" Lily asked rather concernedly.

"Oh, I don't know," said Michelle, and her voice sounded funny.

"Sirius?" Lily asked.

Michelle nodded mutely.

"…well, are you…"

"We're still together, yeah." Michelle said, blinking furiously, denying the tears access out of her eyes.

"I…don't know, I don't want to talk about it," Michelle said, "sorry, Lily."

And with that, she rushed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, and Lily thought she saw a sparkle of a tear travel through the air.

* * *

"Here, want a drink?" Lily whipped her head around, and her curled locks arced with it.

James was standing before her, grinning and holding two small wineglasses in his hands.

"Or can you _take_ the _intensity_ of a sip of lime champagne?"

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and took the drink from his hand, clasping her fingers around the glass.

The music was loud; the food was good; and everything was, in a sense, perfect. The loud chatter filled up Lily's ears; people of all houses mingled, laughed, and danced with drinks in their hands.

Michelle had entered the party, utterly stunned, tricked into believing it to be a simple date with Sirius. It had been good to see her friend grin like that, Lily thought.

It was good to feel simply like a teenager. To simply enjoy herself, dance a little, and maybe drink some lime champagne.

"Here, come on," Lily said to James, looping her arm through his, and dragging him towards a group dancing in a circle—Remus, Sirius, Hazel, Michelle, Peter, a pretty, fourth-year Hufflepuff that was standing adoringly beside him (Lily smiled at that), Dominic Hall, who was dancing shyly as though he didn't quite know what he was doing; and about three rather pretty girls that were attempting to sidle up to him.

Dominic looked rather frightened at this turn of events.

"Hey, guys!" Michelle said. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she looked pretty as she danced beside Sirius.

(They had been gone for a rather long session through the beginning of the party—Lily suspected they had made use of the secret passageway that she and James had snogged in—Michelle and Sirius had both been beaming when they had returned.)

The circle opened to let Lily and James in, and Lily let herself move her body to the beat as naturally as it would come. It was fairly dark in the loud, crowded room, and a catchy beat pervaded the walls. The strung stars shone above their heads, and the silk ribbons, with some work, now flashed what they were supposed to say—"Happy Birthday, Michelle!"

The crepe paper also flowed from the ceiling nicely.

James looked rather awkward dancing, though he did well enough; Sirius, of course, was a perfect dancer, though Remus seemed to have dancing skills more equal to James.

Lily grinned inwardly.

"Anybody want some strawberry champagne?" Sirius shouted to the crowd of dancing teenagers, and several shouted replies. He wove off, completely confident and Sirius-like, through the crowd, to the drink stand.

Sirius returned after a minute, and with renewed heartiness did the group dance to a new, provocative beat. It seems a bit of an organized partner dance. Peter had his arms rather awkwardly around his maybe-girlfriend's waist, and the two were moving quickly to the beat; Michelle and Sirius, of course, were dancing extremely close to one another in a perfectly coordinated, fast-moving manner, and both looked extremely happy; Hazel and Remus were dancing surprisingly close as well (maybe it was the champagne); and Dominic, looking thoroughly bewildered, had three eager girls pressed up against him, all seemingly competing for his attention.

Lily simply pulled James a bit closer so their stomachs were an inch or so apart.

James grinned down to her. "Oooh, lovely dancing Lily, very sexy," he said, winking.

Lily laughed at his ridiculous look but merely grinned and said, "Nice dancing yourself, Potter."

"I hope we aren't back to the surname days," James said earnestly, a warm arm around her back as they danced.

"I don't know, it was quite fun," Lily said.

"Yeah, except for the parts where you hexed me nearly to death." Said James.

"Well, yeah, that, too." Lily replied.

The song changed to a different beat. The previous dancing circle was about to be formed again, when a girl's loud shriek was heard above the music, coming from the entrance of the room.

James craned his head above the dancing, laughing masses, and, through the dim sparkling quality of the air and room, tried to discern what the commotion was caused by.

The crowd seemed to parting slightly, people were jostled and pushed as somebody moved through the crowd rather rushedly—Lily saw a glimpse of cornflower silk hair, and—

Her heart sped up as she ran to check if it was—

"AMANDA!" Lily shrieked, running towards her friend madly, tackling her into a hug.

"LILY!" Amanda shrieked as loud as Lily—if not louder.

Lily hugged her friend tighter than she would have normally, feeling an enormous wave of happiness and just—this was how everything was supposed to be.

Amanda's hair was curled in perfect ringlets, which, of course, looked wonderful on her; her eyes were made up slightly, and she wore a pretty blue dress.

"Are you—wow, goodness, I can't even begin with everyth—"

But Lily was cut off by a wildly sprinting Michelle, who charged towards Amanda, slipping on the floor, and nearly making the poor blonde fall over. Hazel followed soon, joining the hug.

"AMANDA!" Michelle yelled, wrapping her arms around her friend.

James, Sirius, and Remus, looking a bit startled from all of the racket, looked over.

"Hey, Amanda, better, are you?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I am," Amanda said breathlessly, eyes shining with evident excitement. "I wasn't really supposed to come—against Pomfrey's orders—but I sneaked out." She said, shrugging her shoulders and grinning.

Lily grinned in spite of herself; this was such a typical Amanda action.

"Well—it's a party!" Amanda said, beaming. "Let's dance!"

And so, Lily, with James on her right and Amanda on her left (Dominic was also situated next to the blonde, who was watching her happy face with a sort of wonderous fascination), with her friends all around her, all beaming, and dancing, and being the sixteen year olds they were meant to be. With a glass of lime champagne in her hand and a funny, happy-sad taste in her mouth, did she feel, for the first time in awhile, truly and completely alive.

* * *

The night was quiet, and they were all in the common room. The silence was there, but it wasn't really quiet at all, just a sort of eloquence. The party had left them all worn out. Michelle and Sirius had both fallen asleep on the same Gryffindor-red couch, Michelle's head on Sirius's chest, Sirius with his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

Remus and Hazel were in a likewise position, and Peter was off with his Hufflepuff girlfriend. Lily and James stared into the fire, Lily resting her head on James's shoulder as she watched the flames spit up sparks and die and be reborn, again and again, and it reminded her of something that she couldn't quite place.

Amanda seemed to be off , flirting loudly with Dominic Hall, because promptly the faint sound of Amanda making a loud, indignant (but still decidedly flirtatious) noise traveled up to Lily's ears.

Lily's eyes focused on the fire once more.

"Hey," James said suddenly, and it slightly startled Lily out of her contemplation of the flames, "d'you want to go outside?"

"It's almost four in the morning, James." She said rather tiredly, a yawn escaping her mouth, as if to prove a point.

"So?" he said, shrugging.

Lily smiled, spontaneity was just so right for the last real night of school, just so James.

"Sure." Lily replied, making to get off his lap.

She did and stretched, cat-like, James got up as well. Feeling slightly reckless, but in a good way, Lily set off with James, (holding hands) out the portrait hole, and into the dark hallway.

They traveled for a bit like this, James leading, as the resident expert of Hogwarts' nighttime navigation. He was the expert, and he was her protector, as cliché as it sounded. It was, and it was a cliché of love that never got old.

"Here we are," James said unnecessarily, as the enormous Hogwarts castle doors came into view. Pushing one open for her, Lily felt the warmth of air on her skin; it felt fresh but also warm. It was the smell of summer than invaded her nose, and that made her feeling so indescribable that she didn't bother to begin with them.

They sat down by the lake, Lily's back to the oak tree, James in front of her, still holding hands.

It was still, all was still and quiet, and Lily felt both calm and reckless, happy and sad, giddy and peaceful. The lake shone, like a huge silver mirror, to her left, undisturbed and perfect. It looked as if one could skate over it.

Their entwined hands glinted palely in the faint glint of the moonlight, and Lily smiled at that.

"D'you remember—the bet?" Lily asked softly, startling James out of their silence.

"How could I forget?" James asked, grinning softly.

"Yes—and you were so sure you were going to win, weren't you," Lily said, grinning a little at him.

James accepted defeat warmly.

"I was, and I would have too, if it hadn't been for that little Snivellus." He said.

Okay, so maybe warmly wasn't the word.

Lily laughed, the sound eerily beautiful in the frozen-still land, teeming with them, and it was just her and James.

"I…well. I'll miss you." Lily said reluctantly.

There was a pause, and for a moment, Lily felt rather foolish in admitting her feelings in such a seemingly sappy way.

"Listen to me, Lily," James said fiercely, and his eyes held something nameless, something Lily couldn't quite identify.

Lily nodded imperceptibly, shadows thrown over her face, skin like moonlight, looking up at James, who looked as impassioned as he had ever seen him.

"It's—well, just, if anything goes awry, and I mean anything, you've got to call me. I don't bloody care if Petunia will run away screaming if I apparate in the living room, I'll do it anyway, and just…"

Tears were welling up in Lily's eyes, and the oak tree she was nestled against dug into her back, but she was numb to the thick texture.

"I don't want anything happening to you, and if—well, you've just got to call me, Lily, and…"

"I'll be fine, James," Lily said, and her voice sounded strange and choked and full of strange emotion, "it's only for a summer, and—"

"…well, I…you know, I…" James muttered something else that escaped into the world, a lost whisper into the fathomless velvety sky.

"What?" Lily whispered, and he held her hand so hard that she knew he was afraid of letting her go, so hard it was painful, but she would have rather he broke all her bones than let her go…

"It's just, I, well. I can't deal with bad thing happening, you know, to people, I, erm, love."

Lily squeezed his hand even harder, if that was possible. His face, here, in the moonlight, the hazel earnestly looking at her, him, just James, that was the most wonderful thing she could have imagined, in her life, for ever and ever and ever and…

Lily quickly whispered something in James's ear. He frowned, wrinkling his eyebrows, he turned back to her. "What was that?"

The words were what it all tied together.

"_You'll never need a booth to kiss me again."_


End file.
